Les arches de Noé
by mandala7338
Summary: Noé, petit gamin des rues voit sa vie basculer quand une nuit, Fenrir Greyback l'attaque pour en faire l'Oméga de sa meute. La vie de Noé bascule en enfer jusqu'au jour où Greyback commet l'erreur de vouloir kidnapper le calice du Seigneur Vampire Severus Rogue. 3Shots plus prologue et épilogue. UA magique en lien avec "Le feu et la glace" d'Azanielle.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer 1** : Les personnages (au moins leur nom et encore, seulement pour certains) ne sont pas de moi, mais de JKR.

**Disclamer 2 :** Les personnages Vampires, les Loups-garous de la meute de Remus Lupin et le contexte de cette histoire sont issus de « Le feu et la glace » d'Azanielle. Tout le reste, notamment la meute de Fenrir, le Royaume de Poufsouffle et ses traditions, la meute des Diggory et les coutumes lupines... sont nés de ma seule plume. Vous y touchez sans ma permission, je mords méchamment ^^

**Bêta** : Nanola.

**Rating **: Il existe autre chose que le M ?

**Avertissement** : le rating est là en raison du langage, violence et mention de viols même si non descriptifs... enfin, pas trop. D'autre part, il est question de relations entre hommes (consenties ou non d'ailleurs) donc homophobes, le chemin n'a pas changé, la sortie c'est en haut, à gauche au bout du couloir.

**Note d'auteur :**

Voici ma nouvelle fiction que je qualifierais de « fiction surprise ».

Ceux qui me connaissent savent que cela fait déjà un certain temps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur les loups-garous. Sans doute est-ce pour cela que lors de la publication du chapitre 11 de « Le feu et la glace » d'Azanielle, j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour l'un de ses personnages (très) secondaires, un gamin sans nom qui prenait dix lignes. Cela m'a suffit pour vouloir en savoir plus sur lui. Et quand Azanielle m'a dit que 1- elle n'écrirait pas dessus et 2- si je le voulais, elle me le donnait, j'ai accepté. D'où l'aspect surprise de cette fiction.

Grâce à nos échanges, Azanielle m'a fait part de ses désirs concernant ce personnage qui est à la base de son imaginaire, comme son nom, sa description physique, son milieu social... Moi je lui ai fait part de mes idées qui devaient s'inclure dans le contexte particulier de sa fiction. Heureusement, pour beaucoup de choses nous avions la même direction et les mêmes desiderata pour Noé.

Le résultat a donné ce 3shots que j'ai écrit pendant qu'Aza rédigeait le chapitre 16 de F&G. Ce dernier parle en fin de compte aussi de Noé, le fait d'en discuter toutes les deux lui ayant donné envie de le faire. Ma partie 3 aura en conséquence un grand passage qui fera pendant à son chapitre.

Après lui avoir donné une ''naissance'', un passé et un ''destin'', j'ai aussi décidé de rendre son bébé à Aza puisqu'elle écrira finalement peut-être sur lui, comme elle l'a fait dans son chapitre 16, pour faire les liens nécessaires à F&G et avec ses autres personnages, moins secondaires que Noé.

Néanmoins, je referai prochainement une fiction, en HP/DM, pour pouvoir exprimer pleinement les idées que j'avais pour « Noé » et que je n'ai pas pu toutes exploiter. Travailler sur l'univers de quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas toujours évident, bien que ce soit un défi que j'ai aimé relever.

Amis lecteurs, ne vous étonnez donc pas de lire un jour une autre fiction de ma plume, reprenant les idées et certains passages complets de cette fiction-là. Elle sera plus complète que celle-ci, mais j'espère sincèrement que Noé vous plaira également, il le mérite.

Aza, j'espère que la vision que j'ai eue de ton bébé te plaira. Cette fiction, je te l'offre naturellement en cadeau. Merci encore de m'avoir permise de ''jouer'' avec Noé.

* * *

**Les arches de Noé**

**Prologue**

* * *

L'enfant était collé contre le mur de sa geôle, cherchant à se fondre en lui. Il était recroquevillé en une petite boule tremblotante, en raison du froid sans doute, mais surtout de la peur.

Les autres loups composant sa meute s'étaient agglutinés les uns aux autre, un peu plus loin, contre la lourde grille en fer qui délimitait leur cage. Quant à l'Alpha, il était dans la cellule d'à côté, mais ne bougeait plus. Il n'avait plus bougé depuis que le maître vampire, à qui il avait enlevé le calice, avait fini de le torturer.

Entendre son chef, son bourreau, hurler de souffrance et demander grâce avait été une surprise pour lui. Un soulagement ? Non. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il s'était senti encore plus terrifié, s'il le pouvait.

Noé jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux survivants, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer plus que cela. Il essuya rapidement sa joue, s'étonnant de constater que les larmes coulaient en continue depuis qu'ils avaient été capturés et qu'avaient commencé leurs tortures. Il n'avait plus pleuré, ou à peine, depuis la mort de Hannah. Il savait qu'elle était morte devant Ron, le fameux calice de Severus Snape, sous les crocs de Fenrir, son Alpha.

Penser à Hannah lui fit mal et ses larmes redoublèrent, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Arrête de chialer, Oméga ! » lança Brutus, le terrifiant Bêta.

Noé se ratatina un peu plus, ne voulant en aucun cas le mettre en colère. Même ainsi, lacéré, les os brisés et avec des plaies béantes sur le corps, le Bêta pouvait le mettre en miettes s'il le désirait. Ou le faire souffrir d'une toute autre manière. Brutus et Barbatus, son frère, seraient bien capables de le réclamer pour soulager leur corps, même ici.

Le jeune soumis trembla de nouveau, sa relique de tissu qui lui servait de pantalon encore humide finissant de le geler sur place. Il s'était fait dessus, comme le louveteau qu'il était en réalité, quand le maître vampire avait commencé sa punition envers la meute dans la forêt.

« La ferme, Dereck, » grogna le Bêta alors que le loup en question s'était mis à gémir.

« Archus commence à puer, » se plaignit Barbatus en désignant le corps de leur compagnon, à quelques mètre d'eux.

Brutus gronda, son œil perçant se focalisant sur la petite forme frêle qui se terrait au fond de la cellule.

« Oméga, enlève cette carcasse. Maintenant ! »

Noé se redressa d'un bond, les yeux prudemment fixés au sol. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ou protester. Protester serait de la folie pure. Il s'approcha du cadavre ensanglanté, prenant la précaution, pour ce faire, de passer le plus loin possible de Brutus et Barbatus. Dereck ne lui ferait rien, normalement.

Il passa ses bras sous les aisselles, ou ce qu'il en restait, d'Archus et s'efforça de le traîner dans un coin reculé de leur geôle. Loin des autres loups et si possible, loin de lui aussi. La tâche s'avéra ardue, même pour un Lycan. Il était petit et faible, il le savait pertinemment, d'autant que le bracelet ensorcelé que chaque loup avait au poignet leur enlevait de leur force, ainsi que la possibilité de se transformer.

L'adolescent peina, glissant à plusieurs reprises sur le sol dur de la cage, tandis qu'il s'escrimait à obéir le plus rapidement possible au dominant. Une fois atteint le bout opposé du reste de son clan, il lâcha sa charge, jetant un dernier regard à Archus. L'enfant grimaça. Il ne restait plus grand chose du loups. La folle s'était véritablement acharnée sur lui. En dehors du dégoût et de la peur du sort qui l'attendait, cela ne lui fit cependant ni chaud ni froid. Archus n'était pas le plus vicieux ou le plus sadique de la bande mais il n'avait pas été tendre non plus. Aucun d'entre eux, en dehors de Ralph, qui ne l'avait jamais touché, et de Daniel, le frère de l'homme décédé qu'il regardait en ce moment. En pensant à Daniel, Noé eut un bref instant de pitié, ou du moins d'un sentiment qui s'en approchait, mêlé à du soulagement. Il avait été le seul à lui montrer un peu de compassion. Noé trouva une certaine justice dans le fait qu'il soit mort rapidement, sur le champ de bataille qu'avait été leur dernier campement, la nuque brisée par un vampire.

Noé laissa le corps sans vie d'Archus et retourna précipitamment dans son petit coin sombre. Il ne chercha pas à essuyer les traces de sang qu'il avait sur lui. Il était sale et cela ne changerait pas grand chose.

« Oméga... » gronda Brutus.

Noé gémit, mettant ses mains sur son crâne en un dérisoire geste de défense.

« Laisse mon Oméga, Brutus, » souffla alors l'Alpha, dans un grognement sourd. « Tu n'es pas encore le chef de cette meute. »

Noé redressa légèrement la tête afin d'apercevoir la forme sombre de Fenrir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à chaque fois que l'Alpha l'appelait « son », Compagnon Loup semblait si heureux. Même ici, alors que l'heure de sa mort approchait, il le sentait dans son cœur. Comme si Fenrir venait de lui donner une caresse, chose que l'homme, comme le lycanthrope, n'avait jamais fait.

Fenrir montra les dents à son second. Il n'était pas encore mort. Noé ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela, au moins cela. Fenrir était le loup le plus fort et le plus puissant. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait fait régner la terreur, non seulement au sein de sa meute, mais dans toutes les contrés qu'il traversait et pendant la guerre aux côtés du Seigneur Noir, Voldemort.

Un bruit de mâchoire qui claque le détourna de sa contemplation, il abaissa rapidement les yeux, ne manquant cependant pas l'éclair de haine qui provenait de celui de Brutus. La vampire folle avait fait comme son chef avec l'Alpha, elle lui avait crevé l'autre.

Noé tourna son visage contre le mur humide. Si un jour Brutus devenait l'Alpha, son premier acte en tant que chef serait de lui trancher la gorge, il le savait. L'adolescent se reprit. Il était stupide, Brutus ne deviendrait jamais un Alpha, il allait mourir dans cette geôle, comme eux tous, d'ici quelques jours. Il ferma les yeux. Finalement, mourir la gorge ouverte en raison des crocs de Brutus ne semblait pas si mal.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas été encore sorti de la cage pour être torturé. On l'avait enchaîné, comme les autres, dans la forêt, avec ce bracelet en métal brillant qui l'empêchait de se transformer. Les vampires ne savaient pas qu'il ne voulait pas mourir sous sa forme de loup. Il était né homme et voulait mourir homme. Une fois jetés ici, dans les cachots du château de Severus Snape, tous les loups de sa meute avaient été torturés, tous. Sauf lui.

À l'instant même où il pensait cela, le grincement caractéristique de la lourde porte en fer et en bois de leur cachot résonna, annonçant la venue d'un ou de plusieurs vampires.

L'enfant frissonna, ne voulant pas regarder ses bourreaux. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il aurait voulu mourir au soleil, pas ici, pas sous la terre. Une image de son passé resurgit brutalement, lui qui faisait tout pour les oublier, pour les cacher depuis qu'il était devenu loup-garou. Lui et ses sœurs en train de cueillir des abricots. Il adorait les abricots, autrefois.

Ses compagnons d'infortune grognèrent tandis que la porte de leur cage s'ouvrait à son tour.

« Mais qu'avons-nous donc là, » chantonna une voix fluette.

Noé se tapit encore plus dans l'ombre. La folle était là. La petite fée, si jolie, si mortelle, si abominablement mortelle était de retour. Il entendit ses pas légers se rapprocher de lui.

L'enfant laissa échapper un sanglot. C'était son tour. Il ouvrit ses lèvres gercées, il avait une chose à dire avant de mourir, une dernière choses, afin de ne pas rompre le cercle qu'ils avaient formé, Hannah, Megan, Morag et lui. Lisa n'avait jamais pu participer au cercle, elle était morte avant. Il avait été le seul garçon, le plus jeune et celui qui allait partir en dernier, sauf si Megan était toujours en vie bien sûr, ce qu'il ignorait totalement.

Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine, murmurant leur mantra.

« Que dis-tu, petite chose, » souffla la femelle vampire qui sautillait à ses côtés.

Noé sentit deux doigts froids lui emprisonner le menton afin de lui soulever le visage. Il leva ses yeux embués vers une créature belle, si belle, mais si terrifiante.

« Sais-tu ce que je vois, louveteau ? Je vois une misérable créature qui tremble comme un nouveau-né qui vient de naître. Moi qui croyais ceux de votre race puante si fiers et forts, me serais-je trompée ? »

La vampire eut un petit rire qui résonna comme le son d'une clochette.

« Tu pues, loup. Tu pues le sexe à plein nez, la peur... et aussi l'urine, » termina-t-elle en souriant.

Son sourire n'atteignit cependant pas ses yeux. Noé la dévisageait, il pouvait le faire, ce n'était pas un loup-garou. Malgré cela c'était une épreuve pour lui que de soutenir son regard. L'aura de la vampire, combinée à sa propre terreur, le poussait à se cacher. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Les yeux d'ombre reflétaient une part de folie ainsi que de la puissance et de la cruauté. Noé savait lire la cruauté dans les iris, il y était habitué.

« Tu empestes la terreur et si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'es que la catin de ce troupeau de bêtes que vous osez appeler meute. »

Elle se tut. Les deux autres vampires qui l'accompagnaient ne bougèrent ni ne parlèrent. Le silence était simplement perturbé par les reniflements de l'enfant. Ce dernier craqua bien évidement le premier. Il baissa ses yeux verts menthe à l'eau, à défaut de sa tête, se soustrayant à ceux de la vampire. Autrefois, il y a si longtemps, il arrivait à faire craquer les marchandes et les fermières quand il avait faim ou après un larcin. Un petit sourire qui creusait ses fossettes, ses yeux rieurs entourés par ses boucles claires et elles cédaient, le laissant prendre une pomme ou un petit pain. Sa mère aimait tant ses yeux. Sa mère, déchiquetée par les crocs d'un loup de sa meute.

Aujourd'hui, il savait que son sourire ou ses yeux ne le sauveraient pas. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus sourire.

« Je répète : que dis-tu, petite chose ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Les lèvres pâles tremblèrent alors que de nouveau, la voie fluette du garçon s'élevait dans les cachots, un peu plus forte que la première fois, permettant ainsi aux créatures de l'entendre.

« Moi, Noé Madley, quatorze ans, encore vivant ce soir... »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, une brise.

L'adolescent releva de nouveau ses yeux d'absinthe, les plongeant dans les ténèbres qui le regardaient toujours. Il fondit en larmes, celles-ci dévalant ses joues sales et creusées.

« S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi. Juste, tuez-moi. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus... Pitié, laissez-moi mourir sans me faire mal, je ne veux plus avoir mal... »

La vampire le relâcha et l'enfant cacha son visage entre ses mains pleines de terre et de sang en sanglotant.

« Lève-toi, » ordonna-t-elle.

Le jeune loup n'eut pas le temps d'obéir que déjà les deux autres vampire le saisissaient par les bras et le soulevaient avec rudesse. Ils l'obligèrent sans trop de peine à avancer. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la cage, Barbatus lança d'une voix éraillée.

« Adieu, Oméga, tu ne tiendras jamais. Peut-être que tu vas avoir la chance de prendre la queue de tous les vampires de ce domaine, avant qu'ils te saignent. Tu verras si c'est meilleur que les nôtres. »

Il se mit à ricaner avant que Pansy ne lui lance le talon de sa botte dans les côtes, lui faisant cracher du sang.

Noé suivait la vampire, terrorisé. Il comprit qu'il ne serait pas torturé dans cette salle mais une autre. Cela le fit frémir d'effroi. Il n'y avait que l'Alpha qui était sorti des cachots et il avait été pris en main par le maître vampire lui-même. Noé sanglota plus fort à cette simple idée. Il ne serait donc pas moins torturé que les autres lycanthropes, mais plus.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il reprit son murmure, entrecoupé de hoquets. Cette-fois, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. Hannah et Morag l'avaient fait avant lui, elles aussi. Elles ne s'étaient pas trompées.

« Moi... Noé Madley, quatorze ans... encore vivant ce soir... pour la dernière fois. »

Ses pieds nus trébuchaient sur le sol gelé. Il les regardait, sans les voir. Tout comme il ne vit pas le visage fermé de Pansy, devant lui, à l'entente de sa phrase.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans ce long couloir sombre, Noé abandonna sa lutte interne et se rappela sa vie, sa si courte vie. Autant partir avec quelques souvenirs doux à son cœur.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	2. Partie 1 - La fin de l'arche humaine

**NDA **: Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou ont mis cette fiction parmi leur favorite ou leur fiction à suivre. Voici la suite des aventures de Noé, ou plutôt, ce qui s'est passé _avant_. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les arches de Noé**

**Partie 1 – La fin de l'arche humaine**

* * *

_**Sept ans auparavant...**_

« Noé ! Noé ! » cria Caroline Madley. « Mais où est encore passé ce chenapan ? » murmura-t-elle ensuite pour elle-même.

C'était à chaque fois pareil, dès que le dimanche arrivait, cet enfant devenait plus glissant qu'une anguille.

« Laura, va me chercher ton frère, » décida finalement la mère de famille en se tournant vers sa fille aînée.

Cette dernière soupira avec mauvaise humeur alors qu'elle finissait de tresser ses lourds cheveux de jais encore humides.

« Pourquoi encore moi ? » protesta-t-elle.

« Parce que tu vois bien que je n'ai pas encore fini avec Édith ! » s'exclama Caroline en montrant une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année qui faisait ses ablutions dans un grand bac en bois.

« C'est toujours pareil, dès qu'il s'agit de se laver, il s'enfuit ! Pourquoi tu ne le ligotes pas sur une chaise en attendant que ce soit son tour ! » se plaignit la jeune fille de presque treize ans.

« Laura, ne dis pas de bêtises s'il te plaît, comme si j'allais ligoter ton frère, c'est ridicule ! » répondit la mère de famille en frottant avec énergie les cheveux noirs de son autre fille.

« Aïe, maman, tu me fais mal ! »

« Pardon, ma chérie. Laura, fait ce que je te demande. Il ne doit pas être très loin. Sans doute à essayer de trouver des œufs ou des fruits. »

Manière élégante, s'il en était, de dire que le petit dernier de la famille devait chaparder de la nourriture pour le soir-même.

« Pff, de toute façon, tu ne lui dis jamais rien à ton chouchou. »

« Laura ! Cesse tes enfantillages et va chercher ton frère ! » s'énerva Caroline.

La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois mais consentit à sortir de la masure qui leur tenait lieu de logis. Elle se retrouva sur une petite rue de terre, en plein soleil. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres taudis alentours, c'était surtout des champs et un peu plus au loin, la forêt.

Laura donna du pied sur un cailloux qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver devant elle alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'endroit où pouvait se cacher son idiot de petit frère.

« Salut, Laura. Tu as pris ton bain ? »

« Salut, Hannah, » répondit l'adolescente à une autre jeune fille d'environ son âge. « Oui, mais je dois chercher Noé. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

Hannah secoua ses tresses blondes.

« Non, désolée. »

Les deux filles commençaient à marcher ensemble tout en discutant quand le clocher de la ville toute proche, Chourave, sonna de façon incongrue. Elles se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent en même temps.

« La Présentation ! »

Elles se mirent à rire et dévalèrent le sentier en direction de la grande ville, à la fois si proche et si éloignée de leur petit quartier appelé par les gens du canton, Quartier Nord. Ce n'était pas très original, sachant qu'effectivement, il était situé au Nord de la ville, l'une des plus importantes du Royaume de Poufsouffle après sa capitale, Helga. Mais c'était surtout le quartier des pauvres, ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés peu à peu exclus de la ville et de ses belles rues pavées. Sans argent, sans terre, ses habitants vivaient dans des cabanes de glaise et de branches. Certains avaient quand même quelques poules, par contre, les champs et les troupeaux qui y paissaient ne leur appartenaient pas. Ils appartenaient à de riches fermiers qui vivaient plus à l'Est de la ville. Ceux du Nord travaillaient simplement pour eux. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cette raison que les habitants du Quartier Nord fermaient si facilement les yeux quand leur progéniture ramassait des fruits ou des légumes qui poussaient là.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis bête, » fit Laura en riant de toute ses dents alors qu'elles passaient sous l'arcade Nord, ouverture dans le rempart de ville. « C'est sûr qu'il doit être là-bas ! »

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à rire tout courant en se tenant par la main. Noé ne ratait jamais une Présentation depuis qu'il était en âge d'y aller. C'était une véritable obsession pour lui, obsession que sa sœur avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre.

Elles arrivèrent sur la grande place où de nombreuses personnes s'agglutinaient devant l'estrade installée la veille au soir. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard dépité devant la foule. Bien, elles allaient devoir être attentives pour dénicher Noé, d'autant que le morveux avait le chic pour passer inaperçu.

« Il doit être devant, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Si, sûrement » acquiesça Laura.

Elles se faufilèrent tandis qu'un énorme gong retentissait. Levant la tête, Laura vit qu'un homme, revêtu d'une toge d'un rouge carmin qui recouvrait aussi sa tête venait de frapper dans un lourd tambour en or. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, comme les autres habitants de la ville. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une Présentation n'avait pas eu lieu et elle n'avait pas assisté aux deux dernières, trouvant ce spectacle sans grand intérêt. Après tout, elle serait bientôt une femme et les porteurs n'étaient pas pour elles. Indépendamment de son sexe, de toute façon elle n'aurait pas eu les moyens d'en posséder un si elle avait été un mâle.

Le silence se fit dans la foule, un silence respectueux alors que deux jeunes hommes sortaient de la tente à la couleur sang posée sur l'estrade, chacun accompagné par une autre forme vêtue de carmin.

Laura sentit son souffle se couper. Ainsi qu'un sentiment doux-amer dans son cœur. Les deux porteurs présentés étaient beaux. Ils étaient toujours beaux... et si inaccessibles.

L'un avait la peau aussi pâle que la lune et des cheveux d'or. Le second était plus hâlé et ses cheveux d'un brun chaud. Tous deux avaient un visage aux traits fins, presque androgynes, comme leur corps svelte et musclé de façon longiligne. Ils arborait la tunique courte propre aux porteurs, c'est à dire laissant voir leurs jambes jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Laura eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Pour eux, cette chose s'appelait tunique, alors que pour elle, simple femme, c'était une jupe. Et si par malheur elle avait été aussi courte, sa mère lui aurait arraché les cheveux ! Le tissu était blanc, semblait doux, bien loin du coton rustre qui les habillait, sa sœur et elle.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le ventre nu des porteurs. Car bien sûr, ils le dévoilaient, comme à chaque fois, montrant ainsi le tatouage en forme de calice, ou de fleur, elle ne savait pas trop, qui entourait leur nombril et descendait ensuite plus bas, sous la tunique. L'hiver, les porteurs avaient le droit de mettre un pantalon et une chemise, mais leur ventre, lui, devait toujours rester visible. Aujourd'hui il faisait chaud, ainsi, les deux garçons étaient simplement torse nu. Leurs cheveux mi-longs retombaient avec grâce sur leurs épaules dénudées, ils étaient détachés, en dehors des deux fines tresses propre à leur caste qui prenaient naissance sur leurs tempes.

Oui, ils étaient beaux, plus que beaux, magnifiques. Et Laura reconnut cette fois sans peine le sentiment qui l'envahissait : la jalousie.

« Ils sont trop beaux, » s'extasia comme en écho Hannah à ses côtés.

« Oui, mais ils ne sont pas pour nous, » répondit Laura, acide. « Ils sont pour eux, » continua-t-elle en désignant de la tête plusieurs hommes, de tout âge, installés dans un box sur le devant de la scène. « Regarde-les, ils en bavent presque. Quand je pense que certains ont plus du double, voir le triple, de l'âge de ces garçons, ça me dégoûte ! »

Hannah se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Bah, ils sont riches. Ils seront à l'abri du besoin et aimé ! Que peut-on souhaiter de mieux ? »

« Ne pas être considéré comme de la viande qu'on expose ? » fit Laura de façon sarcastique.

Hannah se contenta de rire, alors que sur l'estrade, les deux porteurs étaient présentés à la foule. Un de leur bras était maintenu levé par l'un de leur gardien qui les faisait tourner sur eux-même afin que chacun puisse les voir, de face, de dos et de profil.

« Ton frère, lui, il a l'air d'aimer, » rétorqua Hannah en montrant un jeune garçon, assis par terre, qui regardait la scène, le visage extasié et la bouche ouverte.

Laura pinça les lèvres, vexée et soucieuse.

Elles jouèrent un peu des coudes, jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de l'enfant.

« Noé ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ! » lança Laura en attrapant son frère par le coude.

L'enfant sursauta mais retourna bien vite au spectacle sous ses yeux. Plusieurs hommes avaient été autorisés à grimper sur l'estrade et parlaient avec les gardiens tout en étudiant de plus près les porteurs.

« Je regarde ! » s'écria le bambin, comme une évidence. « Il paraît qu'il y a un Elfe dans les prétendants ! »

« Les Elfes n'existent pas, Noé. Et toi, maman te cherche partout, tu devais prendre ton bain ce matin ! »

« M'en fiche du bain, c'est mieux d'être là. »

La jeune file soupira alors que son frère repartait dans sa contemplation.

« Noé, pourquoi tu aimes tant les regarder ? »

« Ils sont beaux. Ils vont êtres riches. Ce sont des Sorciers. »

Laura émit un petit bruit de bouche dédaigneux.

« Des Sorciers, oui, mais incapable de faire de la grande magie, à peine des tours de passe-passe ! »

« Ils peuvent avoir des bébés ! » fit Noé, écarquillant ses grands yeux d'un vert pur.

« Les femmes aussi ! »

L'enfant secouant ses boucles d'un joli châtain mâtiné d'or.

« Tu comprends rien... »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent mais Hannah se mit à rire.

« Ne compte pas sur moi, Laura. Je suis d'accord avec ton frère. »

Elle désigna l'estrade, où le porteur blond s'éclipsait sous la tente en compagnie d'une grand et bel homme brun.

Devant l'air entendu de son amie, Laura préféra se détourner, boudeuse. Ses yeux sombres tombèrent sur son jeune frère, toujours en admiration devant le dernier porteur qui rougissait adorablement devant un homme qui lui souriait. Le porteur hocha la tête et tous d'eux disparurent à leur tour sous la tente, faisant pousser des soupirs de dépit à la foule.

« Bon, la foire est finie, on s'en va, » décréta Laura en prenant d'autorité la main de son frère.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers la porte Nord, Laura ne cessait de regarder Noé. Une vague de malaise et d'une peur sourde l'envahissait. C'était vrai, Hannah avait raison, elle était jalouse des porteurs. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle ne voulait plus voir les Présentations. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas les réactions de sa mère, vis à vis des porteurs. Elle semblait en avoir peur. Son jeune frère gambadait en babillant avec Hannah, insouciant. Sans savoir pourquoi et comment, Laura craignait que la peur de sa mère ait à voir avec Noé.

Elle passa sa main dans les boucles douces de son frère, si claires par rapport à ses cheveux ou ceux de sa mère ou d'Édith. L'enfant releva ses yeux d'absinthe et lui sourit, creusant ses fossettes sur ses joues enfantines.

« Laura, regarde ce que j'ai attrapé tout à l'heure ! »

Le gamin fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un petit pain blanc ainsi que plusieurs pièces.

« Noé ! Tu as encore volé de l'argent ! »

Le petit haussa les épaules, peu impressionné.

« C'était facile et maman a dit hier qu'elle n'avait plus de viande séchée. Elle pourra en racheter. Les richards n'ont qu'à mieux fermer leur bourse, après tout ! Et le pain, on me l'a donné, » finit-il en battant des cils.

Hannah se mit à rire devant l'air angélique de l'enfant.

« Tu as de la chance de ne pas te faire attraper, Noé, sinon, tu auras mal aux fesses, crois-moi ! Tout le monde ne te pardonnera pas tes larcins grâce à ta petite bouille d'ange ! » Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre tout en dévisageant cette fois Laura.

« D'ailleurs, il est très beau lui aussi, ton frère. Il a les traits fins... Tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de Sorciers dans ta famille ? »

Un frisson glacé courut le dos de Laura.

« Non, certainement pas ! Nous sommes des sans-pouvoir, comme les trois quarts des Poufsouffle ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, ne t'énerve pas, » fit Hannah en levant ses paumes en signe de paix. « C'est juste qu'il a les traits très fins et qu'il ne vous ressemble pas vraiment en plus. »

Laura se retourna vers son amie, dans une colère noire.

« Et alors ? Il tient de papa, c'est tout ! Et arrête avec tes idées stupides ! »

« Pardon, pardon, » s'empressa d'ajouter Hannah, confuse.

Les deux jeunes filles ne dirent plus grand chose alors qu'elles franchissaient le mur d'enceinte de la ville et se dirigeaient sur le sentier de terre, jusqu'au Quartier Nord. L'une parce qu'elle était triste d'avoir blessé son amie, l'autre parce qu'un nœud d'angoisse lui enserrait la poitrine. C'était ce que sa mère disait toujours, que Noé ressemblait à leur père, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Peter Madley était mort alors que Caroline était enceinte de Noé, Laura avait alors cinq ans et se rappelait parfaitement de son père. Noé ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Serrant la main de son frère un peu plus fortement dans la sienne, Laura accéléra le pas. Peut importait, Noé était son frère.

**... ... ...**

_**Trois ans auparavant...**_

Une douce odeur de pomme cuite flottait dans l'air. Noé s'approcha de la cuisinière en inspirant profondément par le nez.

« Attention à ne pas te brûler, » lui lança Édith, toujours prudente.

Le petit garçon lui tira la langue alors que sa sœur retournait à son tricot, sans le voir.

« Rabat-joie, » murmura-t-il tout en s'approchant un peu plus de la vieille dame en fonte.

Cette cuisinière était leur bien le plus précieux, c'était elle qui leur permettait de cuire leur repas mais aussi de réchauffer leur masure pendant les mauvais jours. Comme aujourd'hui où la neige et le blizzard soufflait à l'extérieur.

Alors qu'il se penchait, sa chaîne sortit de sa chemise en toile épaisse. L'enfant la prit et tourna le médaillon entre ses doigts.

Non, il y avait un autre objet précieux, mais cette fois uniquement en raison de sa valeur financière. Noé n'avait jamais compris comment, dans une famille aussi pauvre, il pouvait posséder un tel bijou en or. Ni pourquoi _lui_. Après tout, il était un homme, il n'avait pas besoin de bijou, contrairement à ses sœurs. Laura avait dépassé ses quinze ans, c'était elle qui aurait besoin d'un collier ou d'un bracelet. Avec l'or qui pendait autour de son cou, Noé aurait pu lui en acheter, en argent ou avec des perles. Il aurait pu aussi acheter de quoi manger ou des étoffes plus belles, permettant à sa mère et à Édith de leur coudre des tenues plus légères pour l'été ou au contraire, plus chaudes pour l'hiver.

Mais Caroline Madley avait toujours refusé qu'il s'en défasse. Elle disait que c'était un cadeau de son défunt père, le dernier qu'il lui avait fait avant qu'il ne meurt, quelques jours avant sa naissance, écrasé par un rocher dans la carrière à marbre où il travaillait, à l'époque où ils habitaient Helga.

« Ça sent bon, mon chéri ? » demanda sa mère, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Oui, j'adore la tarte aux pommes mais... »

« Mais tu préfères celle aux abricots, » termina la femme à la place de son enfant. « Quand les bons jours reviendront, tu pourras en cueillir avec tes sœurs. »

« Maman, je ne serai plus là au printemps, » lui fit remarquer Laura, installée sur la paillasse qui leur servait de lit, à Édith et elle.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu ne seras plus là tous les soirs, mais tu reviendras quand tu pourras. Tu auras droit à des jours de repos, de temps en temps. C'était comme cela, quand j'étais servante chez les MacMillan. »

« Je sais, » soupira Laura. « Tu nous l'as déjà dit. Mais j'en aurais moins que toi à l'époque ! Tu étais mariée, tu avais deux enfants, alors que je suis célibataire ! Et les Cauldwel sont sûrement moins riches que ne l'étaient les MacMillan. »

Caroline pinça les lèvres, peu heureuse que sa fille la reprenne de la sorte.

« Peut-être, en attendant, tu as intérêt à te faire bien voir de cette famille ! Si tu ne retiens pas un peu ta grande langue, tu risques le renvoi ! C'est une chance pour toi qu'ils aient accepté que tu travailles chez eux. Et pour nous tous, un peu d'argent supplémentaire ne nous fera pas de mal. Je suis âgée, je n'arrive plus à laver autant de linge qu'autrefois. Nous avons besoin de toi, Laura. Et puis, tu apprendras des choses intéressantes dans cette famille, si tu t'en montres digne. C'est grâce aux MacMillan que j'ai pu apprendre à lire, et vous aussi par la même occasion. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, tout se passera bien. »

« Je l'espère, » soupira la mère.

Noé ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait plus aussi bien qu'avant à chaparder. Il avait manqué se faire attraper deux fois, la semaine précédente. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Depuis qu'il savait marcher, il savait voler. C'était un don chez lui, ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il voyait, il pouvait le dérober, comme par magie. Mais alors qu'il venait d'avoir onze ans, son don lui faisait défaut.

Ce manque de larcin commençait à se faire sentir dans la famille. S'il se faisait prendre, il risquait plus que simplement quelques coups de fouets bien sentis. Trop vieux pour se faire attraper, mais trop jeune pour travailler vraiment chez un maître en tant qu'apprenti ou simplement manœuvre. D'autant qu'il était plutôt petit et frêle pour son âge. Si cela était un avantage en tant que voleur, ça l'était beaucoup moins pour un travail honnête.

« Ne sois pas triste, Noé, » fit alors sa mère.

« J'irai faire un tour sur le marché demain, » répondit simplement l'enfant.

Édith ricana.

« Sur le marché ? Tu veux dire que tu vas encore aller voir la Présentation ! »

Noé jeta un regard assassin à sa sœur qui continua son rang, un air satisfait sur le visage.

« La Présentation ? Je refuse que tu y ailles ! »

« Maman, je n'irai pas, juste au marché. Promis. »

La mère le regarda, dubitative.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? » demanda soudain Noé.

« Parce que... Parce que... Ce sont des êtres humains, pas des animaux ! Je refuse que tu assistes à ce spectacle, point ! »

Le garçon baissa la tête devant le ton sans appel de sa mère. Cependant, alors que celle-ci retournait voir cette peste d'Édith – qu'elle s'étrangle avec sa laine ! – Noé se mit à sourire. Il irait bien au marché demain, mais aussi à la Présentation !

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, le jeune garçon se leva de sa paillasse. Il avait la chance, si l'on put dire, d'en avoir une pour lui seul. Si d'habitude il en était plutôt heureux, l'hiver, il enviait ses sœurs, collées l'une contre l'autre. Il compensait le manque de chaleur humaine en se rapprochant le plus possible de la cuisinière en fonte, même si cette dernière finissait invariablement par s'éteindre durant la nuit.

Il attrapa un morceau de pain et le mâchonna longuement. La tarte aux pommes de la veille avait été engloutie, il n'en restait plus rien, même pas une miette. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas l'hiver. Il n'y avait rien à glaner dans les champs ou à l'orée de la forêt, les étales étaient presque vides au marché et les commerçants peut enclins à donner un légume ou deux.

« Noé, n'oublie pas, tu dois prendre ton bain aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, maman, quand je rentre, » répondit le garçon par automatisme.

Encore une autre chose de pénible, l'hiver, le bain du dimanche ! Il fallait faire vite si on ne voulait pas prendre froid. Sans compter que ses sœurs le prenaient uniquement s'il n'était pas dans l'unique pièce de la maison. Il devait donc attendre dehors, qu'il vente, pleuve ou neige. Et vous pouviez compter sur Édith pour toujours choisir le pire moment pour cela. Tout en avalant le croûton de son pain, Noé réfléchit au fait que lui aussi, désormais, ne voulait plus que ses sœurs, ni même sa mère, ne soient présentes durant son bain. Il avait onze ans, c'était presque un homme ! Un homme ne se mettait pas nu devant des femmes, hors de question.

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, Noé se contenta de prendre un peu d'eau dans le pot pour se laver le visage, passa son pull en laine, sa cape d'hiver avec capuche, son vieux sac en toile de jute, ses gros souliers aux semelles de bois et sortit de la mansarde.

Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville et prit les différentes ruelles de Chourave, traversant les différents quartiers, regardant les devantures des magasins. Ici, il était sur son territoire. Il connaissait chaque rue, chaque commerce, savait ceux chez qui il pouvait marchander ou soutirer quelques pitances, ceux qu'il valait mieux éviter. Il connaissait aussi les autres gamins des rues, orphelins pour certains, simplement miséreux pour les autres. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux et tous étaient discrets, comme lui. Surtout les orphelins. Si les gardes les trouvaient, ils étaient embarqués dans un char et emmenés à Helga, d'où ils ne revenaient pas. D'après les rumeurs, il y avait des maisons là-bas, où les garçons apprenaient le métier de soldat, les filles celui de servante, de cuisinière ou couturière. Mais personne, parmi les connaissances de Noé, ne voulait prendre le risque de se faire embarquer.

La place du marché était relativement pleine. Le gamin ne s'en étonna pas. Aujourd'hui, il y avait une Présentation alors les gens faisaient leurs courses maintenant, afin de pouvoir y assister. Noé se faufila entre les badauds, laissant traîner ses mains baladeuses. Quand les cloches se mirent à sonner, appelant la population à assister à la Présentation, il se décida à courir, voulant absolument être le plus près possible de l'estrade.

Il réussit à se glisser et s'installa à côté d'autres gamins, bien mieux habillés que lui, au premier rang, juste à côté des prétendants.

Noé ne leur accorda aucun regard, trop occupé à compter sa cueillette du matin. Il avait pris la petite bourse entière d'un bourgeois, qui révéla quatre Mornilles et pas moins de cinquante Noises. Il avait aussi réussi à attraper dans la poche d'une grosse femme les deux Gallions qu'elle avait fait tourner entre ses doigts quelques minutes avant, devant le marchand de pâtisseries. Noé fut heureux de constater que la montre du vieux grincheux qui tâtait les pommes de terre une à une avait l'air d'être en or. Il pourrait en récupérer un bon peu chez son revendeur habituel, ou au pire, la faire fondre pour en faire un bracelet à Laura !

Dans son sac, il constata avec satisfaction qu'il y avait largement de quoi faire une bonne soupe qui leur durerait au moins deux jours. Il avait pu prendre un petit fromage entier mais n'avait par contre pas réussi à attraper le pain noir qu'il avait repéré. Tant pis, ils allaient devoir s'en passer. À moins qu'il ne dépense un peu de l'argent pour un gros pain blanc ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas mangé !

Sa décision prise, Noé attendit que le gong ne retentisse, annonçant la venue des porteurs. Il était à la fois heureux et impatient. Sa chance légendaire, connue dans tout le Quartier Nord, semblait lui être revenue ! La preuve avec le fromage et la montre. Il avait peine pensé à les prendre, les avait à peine effleurés qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans sa main, en toute discrétion.

Enfin le tambour résonna, bientôt suivi de la sortie de trois porteurs accompagnés des ombres en rouge. Noé en reconnut deux, le troisième était tout jeune, cela devait être une de ses premières Présentations. Noé savait pertinemment que le temple où vivaient les garçons, dès leur naissance ou leur treizième anniversaire pour ceux qui étaient issus de famille aisée, était situé à la capitale. Ils faisaient la majorité des Présentations là-bas, ne venant à Chourave et dans les autres villes du Royaume qu'une à deux fois par an.

Les deux plus âgés semblaient aussi beaucoup plus blasés, tandis que leur gardien les faisait tourner sur eux-même. Le plus jeune, lui, avait l'air effrayé. Noé eut soudain un élan de pitié envers lui, se rappelant les réflexions incessantes de sa mère sur les porteurs. Pourtant, un rapide coup d'œil au deux autres, ainsi qu'aux prétendants qui attendaient dans le box à côté éteignit rapidement cette sensation. Les porteurs étaient chanceux, décréta l'enfant.

Tandis que cinq hommes étaient autorisés à monter pour regarder de plus près les porteurs, Noé sentit soudain un regard lourd sur sa nuque. Il se retourna, ses yeux verts tombant directement dans ceux, gris mêlé d'ambre, d'un jeune homme installé près de lui, dans le box. Le grand brun le dévisageait fixement, ce qui étonna l'enfant.

La beauté du prétendant n'avait rien à envier à celle des porteurs, songea Noé. Ces derniers avaient décidément bien de la chance. Il était sûr que ce jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que le plus vieux des porteurs aurait beaucoup de succès. Surtout si sa bourse était bien remplie. Les yeux gris le fixaient toujours, mettant Noé peu à peu mal à l'aise, puis son nez se plissa, comme s'il humait l'air autour de lui, tandis qu'un pli d'incrédulité se formait sur son front.

Noé se sentit soudain glacé, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le léger vent de cette matinée d'hiver qui lui mettait ses boucles devant les yeux. Il avait l'impression que l'homme le... sentait, ce qui était du plus haut ridicule.

Aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, le jeune brun cessa de le regarder et s'approcha d'un des gardiens en rouge. Il lui parla à l'oreille, ou du moins là où devait se trouver cette dernière, étant donné que le voile rouge recouvrait entièrement le visage et la tête des gardiens, laissant juste une fente pour leurs yeux. Malgré cela, Noé frissonna quand les yeux du prétendant et du gardien se posèrent sur lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur alors que les deux hommes s'avançaient désormais vers lui.

Noé sauta sur ses pieds, se mettant rapidement debout et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Oubliant le boulanger chez qui il avait décidé de passer quelques minutes auparavant, l'enfant ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'il dépassa la porte Nord et se retrouva sur le sentier familier qui le mener à la trentaine de masures plus ou moins branlantes qui constituaient le Quartier Nord.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que Noé se reprit, chassant la peur absurde qui l'avait saisi. Il se tourna sur sa paillasse, s'entortillant dans sa couverture. Sa mère avait sans doute raison, il avait passé l'âge d'assister aux Présentations, et puis ce n'était pas si intéressant que cela en fin de compte.

Quand il s'endormit, pourtant, il ne put détourner son esprit des délicats tatouages qu'arborait chaque porteur. Les pleins et déliés du calice qui entourait le nombril, la ligne décorée plus ou moins sombrement qui s'étirait jusque sous leur tunique et qu'ils ne montraient pleinement qu'à leur amant... L'enfant soupira dans son demi sommeil. Ils étaient si beaux...

**... ... ...**

_**Un an et demi auparavant...**_

Les plus hautes branches de l'arbre croulaient sous les fruits orange et mûrs à point. À son pied, une jeune fille ne cessait de regarder en l'air avant de jeter des regards inquiets tout autour d'elle.

« Noé, bon sang dépêche-toi ! Le vieux Gradew nous étripera s'il nous voit encore en train de chiper ses abricots ! »

Seul un rire cristallin lui répondit du sommet de l'arbre.

« Il n'est pas là, Édith ! Ce que tu peux être poltronne ! »

« Non, je ne suis pas poltronne, je suis prudente, nuance, » protesta la jeune fille brune.

« À ce point-là, ce n'est plus de la prudence ! » rétorqua l'adolescent. « Tiens, attrape ! »

Édith leva les bras et attrapa au vol un lourd sac en toile de jute, rempli des fruits dorés.

« Allez, descends maintenant ! »

« Non, attends, il y a une branche, là-haut, il y en a encore et mon second sac n'est pas plein ! »

« Noé, c'est de la folie ! Redescends ! C'est bien trop haut et nous sommes là depuis bien trop longtemps ! Maman va se faire du soucis ! »

« Mais quelle rabat-joie ! »

Édith releva les yeux, inquiète. Son acrobate de jeune frère se hissait encore plus haut. Pendant un instant, elle en fut admirative. Le garçon ressemblait à un funambule ou un oiseau tant il semblait sauter, voler d'une branche à une autre. Noé était doué, elle était obligée de l'admettre.

Il atteignit enfin son but, tendit son bras et commença à cueillir les fruits tant convoités. Soudain, un crac retentit, l'une des fines branches céda et l'enfant chuta, disparaissant de la vue de sa sœur pour s'écraser sur le sol.

« Noé ! » cria Édith, affolée, en contournant le tronc en direction de son jeune frère.

« C'est bon, j'ai rien ! » lança le garnement, debout et miraculeusement sain et sauf.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, cette fois ahurie.

« Mais... Comment... »

Elle s'arrêta, mal à l'aise alors que Noé riait, ses yeux clairs brillant de bonheur pendant qu'il passait sa main dans ses boucles folles. Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment faisait son frère. Il arrivait parfois à accomplir des choses que nul autre que lui ne pourrait. Ces étranges aptitudes lui laissaient de plus en plus un sentiment déplaisant dans la poitrine, au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Noé semblait parfois... anormal.

« Viens, rentrons, » dit-elle en prenant le garçon par la main.

« Oulà, oui, il y a au loin des gens qui semblent forts mécontents ! » répondit Noé en lui montrant du doigt deux à trois silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers eux.

« Vite ! » cria Édith.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à courir, chacun avec un sac passé en bandoulière. Ils se digèrent vers la forêt et, sautant par dessus les branches, glissant sur les feuilles mortes, remontèrent en direction du nord, s'éloignant des protestations furieuses des propriétaires de l'arbre. Après une longue course folle, Édith cria grâce et s'adossa contre un grand sapin. Noé s'arrêta à son tour et se rapprocha de sa sœur, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

« On les a semés, ces gros lourdauds du Sud, » déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil moqueur.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, vite rejoint par son cadet. Une fois leur fou-rire passé, ils reprirent leur marche, s'avançant cette fois lentement vers le Quartier Nord.

Le garçon ouvrit son sac et tendit un fruit juteux à sa sœur qui mordit dedans avec plaisir.

« J'aime la belle saison, » déclara soudain Noé. « Avec tous ces fruits et ces champs bien plein, on mange toujours mieux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oui, » fit l'aînée, soudainement soucieuse.

« Édith ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien... » soupira la jeune fille avant de se reprendre. « Noé... L'année prochain, tu devras être plus prudent, promets-le moi. »

L'enfant regarda sa sœur, étonné.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela, je suis toujours prudent ! »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Et au beaux jours prochains... je ne serai plus là. »

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« Pourquoi !? »

« Je... Noé, maman ne va pas très bien, tu le sais, sa santé est fragile. Laura a une bonne place mais elle a sa vie maintenant, elle vient de moins en moins souvent et... »

« Et ? »

« Je crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un, » avoua la seconde fille de la fratrie.

Devant le regard blessé de son frère, elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Noé, c'est normal ! Nous grandissons, tous, cela fait partie de la vie ! Laura se mariera un jour, moi aussi et toi aussi ! Elle a eu dix-huit ans et moi j'en aurai bientôt seize. Il est temps pour moi de faire autre chose que...ça ! » finit-elle en montrant les sac remplis de fruits.

« Non, t'es pas obligée ! »

« Si et tu le sais. Je suis déjà partie en ville, montrer quelques ouvrages que j'avais fait. Madame Whiteby m'a dit de revenir au printemps prochain. Je commencerai mon apprentissage en temps que couturière. »

Noé la regarda, la gorge serrée. D'un côté, il était heureux pour sa sœur, il _devait_ être heureux pour elle. La maison Whiteby était connue à Chourave, c'était la meilleure maison de couture et les plus riches familles se servaient chez elle. Qu'Édith puisse avoir un apprentissage chez elle, c'était inespéré et l'assurance pour elle d'avoir non seulement du travail, mais surtout un travail bien payé.

« Félicitations, » réussit-il à croasser. « Tu vas devenir une bourgeoise, » termina-t-il, tentant de faire un peu d'humour afin de faire reculer sa tristesse.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, ni égoïste. Édith était une bonne travailleuse, elle était calme et douce. Elle réussirait à se faire une bonne place et à vivre une belle vie. Elle le méritait.

« Noé... ne sois pas si triste, je reviendrai, je ne vous abandonnerai pas... »

Pas comme Laura, pensèrent les deux enfants en même temps, sans le savoir. Ils n'arrivaient cependant pas à en vouloir réellement à leur aînée. Elle avait passé sa vie à aider leur mère, à s'occuper d'eux. Depuis un an, ils ne la voyaient quasiment plus et l'argent qu'elle gagnait chez les Cauldwel non plus. Au début, elle revenait dès qu'elle avait un jour de repos et donnait à leur mère tout ce qu'elle avait perçu. Mais elle ne le faisait plus, ne donnant que quelques pièces, de temps en temps. Noé comprenait, désormais. Si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il lui fallait économiser, afin d'apporter sa dot et faire son trousseau.

D'abord Laura, maintenant Édith. Bientôt il ne resterait plus que lui.

« Je sais, » souffla-t-il. « Je suis content pour toi, sincèrement. »

« Quand je gagnerai beaucoup d'argent, j'achèterai un petit logement, en pleine ville, » commença alors Édith, des petites étoiles illuminant son regard de nuit. « Je vous ferais venir, maman et toi. On aura chacun sa propre chambre ! Maman ne sera plus obligée de travailler et toi, je t'habillerai comme un jeune lord ! Toutes les filles voudront se marier avec toi ! »

Noé éclata de rire, sa bonne humeur de retour dans son cœur.

« Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça, parce que les jeunes filles, j'ai surtout l'impression qu'elles veulent jouer à la poupée avec moi. C'est vexant, j'ai treize ans ! »

« Tu es une poupée, c'est pour cela. Regarde-toi, tu es petit, un joli teint de porcelaine, des yeux si clairs que l'on dirait du verre et tes cheveux ! C'est des boucles de soie ! Bien sûr qu'elles veulent jouer avec toi ! »

« Hé ! » protesta l'enfant, vexé malgré les compliments.

« Pour l'instant les jeunes filles de ton âge ne sont pas prêtes et celles plus âgées te voient comme un enfant. Mais cela va vite changer, crois-moi, » continua Édith, plus sérieusement.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent bientôt devant les mansardes qui constituaient le Quartier Nord. Autour du puits, deux autres jeunes filles discutaient et leur firent signe en les voyant.

« Lisa ! Morag ! » s'écria Édith en courant vers ses amies, Lisa Turpin, une petite blonde à l'aspect frêle et maladif, et Morag MacDougal, une jolie rousse au visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

Noé leur fit simplement signe de la main, ne souhaitant pas accompagner Édith. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Lisa et Morag mais elles faisaient justement partie de ces jeunes filles qui le regardaient en lui pinçant les joues, comme un bébé.

« Je vais faire la tournée, » cria-t-il simplement à sa sœur qui se retourna vers lui pour acquiescer en souriant, faisant voler sa longue natte noire par la même occasion.

La tournée du gamin, c'était pour lui une habitude et un devoir, tout à la fois. Il frappa à la porte bancale de plusieurs masures et entra sans forcément attendre qu'on lui réponde. Ici vivaient les plus pauvres parmi les pauvres.

« Merci, Noé, » fit Hannah alors que l'enfant déposait plusieurs abricots ainsi qu'un petit pain sur la table en bois de la petite pièce.

Une toux rauque lui fit détourner le regard. Hannah suivit son mouvement en direction d'une forme allongée sur un semblant de couverture à même le sol.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Pas très bien, » répondit laconiquement le jeune fille. « D'après Andrew, elle ne passera pas l'hiver. »

Noé hocha la tête silencieusement. La mère de Hannah souffrait de tuberculose depuis maintenant des mois, que la fin soit proche n'était pas une réelle surprise. Elle laisserait Hannah et ses cinq frères et sœurs, tous plus jeunes.

Le garçon sortit et se dirigea en courant dans sa propre demeure. Sa mère leva un visage pâle vers lui en souriant.

« La récolte a été bonne ? »

« Excellente, » répondit le garçon.

**... ... ...**

_**Quelques mois auparavant...**_

Le vent soufflait dehors, vent d'hiver glacé qui faisait tourbillonner les derniers flocons de neige de la saison.

Noé se retourna sur sa paillasse, n'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil. Toute la journée, il avait entendu les rumeurs les plus folles dans la ville.

Tout le monde craignait que la guerre qui faisait rage entre les sorciers, plus loin, très loin même, sans doute à des milliers de kilomètres du Royaume, ne finissent pas venir noircir la terre paisible de Poufsouffle.

Noé refusait d'y croire même s'il savait que plusieurs compagnies de soldats étaient parties sur ces terres lointaines à la demande du grand sorcier Harry Potter, le chef de la résistance contre le Seigneur Noir.

Le jeune garçon frissonna à la simple mention de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ce que l'on racontait sur lui était horrible. Et chacun savait qu'il les détruirait, tous, s'il parvenait à ses fins. Les habitants de Poufsouffle étaient pour la quasi-totalité des sans-pouvoir et les familles sorcières bien trop permissives et pacifiques à son goût.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la ville semblait nager dans une étrange ébullition depuis le matin. La peur était présente et les gardes patrouillaient sur les remparts.

Une nouvelle fois, Noé regretta que le Quartier Nord se situe à l'extérieur du solide mur d'enceinte de la ville. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé si éloigné de la forteresse rassurante.

À l'instant même où il pensait cela, un long hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit, faisant sursauter les trois occupants de la maisonnette. Bientôt suivi par un autre, puis encore un autre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » cria Édith, affolée.

« On dirait des loups... » répondit Noé.

Pourtant, les cris étaient trop forts, trop puissants... trop proches.

« Habillez-vous, vite ! » ordonna leur mère. « Et courez à la ville, maintenant. »

Les deux enfants ne pensèrent pas à protester, un sentiment d'urgence les englobant tout entier. Sentiment qui se transforma en terreur alors que d'autres cris, humains cette fois et reflétant la douleur et l'épouvante, s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité.

Noé se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et allait en sortir, suivi de sa mère et de sa sœur quand il stoppa net. Ils restèrent figés alors que devant eux, tous les habitants couraient déjà en tous sens, apeurés, où se tenaient devant leur propre porte. Ce n'était plus que cris et fuites parmi les villageois du Quartier Nord.

Déjà les premières maisons, celles les plus proche de la forêt commençaient à s'enflammer et dans les ombres des flammes, chacun vit les loups énormes qui s'avançaient dans la rue principale, leur gueules ouvertes dévoilant leurs longs crocs menaçants.

L'un d'eux était là, juste à un mètre de lui, de sa mère et de sa sœur. Le loup tourna son énorme tête vers eux, lentement, comme au ralentit. Sa gueule s'ouvrit révélant deux rangées de dents acérées qui pointaient au milieux de bave mousseuse et rougeâtre. De sang.

Tout alla vite, si vite, que Noé ne comprit d'abord rien à ce qui arriva.

« Cours, Noé, cours ! » hurla sa mère en le poussant sur le côté.

L'enfant se retrouva éjecté et chuta sur ses genoux. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un loup énorme se jeter sur celle qui était sa mère, la projetant dans la pièce de leur masure, et lui déchiqueter la gorge.

« MAMAN ! » hurla le garçon, horrifié.

La bête était sur Caroline, le sang giclait, coulant sur la terre battue du sol de leur maison. Sa mère n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier, ses bras étaient déjà inertes, son corps ne bougeait pas tandis que le monstre la lacérait de ses crocs et de ses griffes.

« Noé, dépêche-toi ! » fit Édith en lui saisissant le bras.

Elle l'obligea à courir, le traînant plus qu'autre chose, alors que le garçon, tétanisé, continuait de hurler le nom de sa mère.

« Dépêche-toi ! » cria de nouveau sa sœur, les larmes de peur coulant sur ses joues pâles. « Ce sont des Werwulfs ! »

Noé trébuchait, courait, mais son cœur hurlait de peur et de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu ! Pas ce sang, ces flammes, ces monstres hurlant et sa maman... non !

Il se retourna de nouveau et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Un loup, énorme, le fixait, à quelques mètres de lui, ses yeux noirs mêlés d'ambre reflétant la cruauté et le vice. Ce n'était pas des yeux d'animaux, non, certainement pas ! Sa truffe frémissait, comme si une odeur alléchante le titillait. Un hurlement sortit de la gueule ensanglanté et Noé hurla à son tour, d'une terreur sans nom.

Il courut, courut, en direction des remparts, Édith juste devant lui, il devait atteindre les enceintes de la ville, les gardiens seraient là, avec leur lances et leurs arcs, pour tuer les monstres qui les poursuivaient.

Soudain, un poids énorme fut sur lui, l'écrasant au sol, lui coupant la respiration. Sans savoir comment, il arriva à se retourner, ses mains entrant en contact avec un pelage rugueux, puant et humide de sang.

« NON ! » hurla-t-il alors que la créature démoniaque le fixait.

Un autre cri se fit entendre et une lourde branche s'abattit sur le crâne de la bête, le faisait à peine frémir. Noé retourna sa tête, découvrant Édith, revenue sur ses pas, qui défendait son frère.

« ÉDITH ! » cria le gamin, ne sachant s'il devait lui dire de fuir ou de le sauver.

Mais la bête sur lui décida à sa place. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gueule, un appel, auquel un loup gris répondit en sautant sur sa sœur, ses crocs se refermant sur sa gorge.

« NON ! » hurla de nouveau le garçon.

Il se débattit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les griffes et les dents du monstre ne le déchiraient pas. L'hideuse créature grogna, la gueule se rapprocha de lui, le faisant éclater en sanglots tandis que son haleine fétide lui emplissait le nez. La truffe humide se nicha dans son cou, une langue râpeuse le goûta, comme si le loup s'enivrait de son odeur.

Noé se débattit en vain une nouvelle fois alors que ses yeux d'absinthe rencontraient ceux meurtriers du loup-garou. Un son proche du rire et du grognement sortit de l'animal avant qu'il ne plonge ses crocs dans l'épaule du garçon, le faisant hurler de douleur.

**... ... ...**

Noé s'éveilla une première fois, gémissant péniblement dans un océan de douleur. Il était allongé à plat ventre sur quelque chose de mouvant et de particulièrement poilue. Il tenta de bouger ses bras et ses jambes, sans succès. Il ouvrit un œil, voyant les grands arbres sombres de la forêt qui défilaient devant lui à une vitesse folle. Il comprit qu'il devait être attaché sur le dos d'un des Werwulfs qui galopait dans la nuit. La souffrance l'envahit de nouveau, lui donnant la nausée. Il sentait le froid sur son dos lacéré et le sang qui collait sur lui. Ce fut la dernière chose auquel il pensa avant de tomber de nouveau dans le noir béni de l'évanouissement.

Quand il reprit une deuxième fois conscience de son environnement, il était allongé, sur le dos cette fois et sur une dure surface plane. Le soleil perçait à travers les branches d'arbres et de sapins. Il gémit, papillonna des yeux. Les souvenirs de cette nuit atroce fondirent sur lui alors que la douleur l'englobait tout entier. Il ne put retenir un sanglot. Il avait le sentiment que son cœur allait exploser de chagrin tandis que son corps tout entier brûlait. Son sang était comme de la lave liquide dans ses veines.

Une ombre se posta devant lui, lui cachant le soleil qui l'aveuglait malgré sa pâleur. Puis l'ombre lui lança un coup de pied dans les côtes, faisait hurler l'enfant.

« Celui-là est bien vif, il devrait survivre, Alpha, » ricana une voix grave.

« Barbatus, cesse de jouer avec lui, il est à moi, » gronda une voix sourde qui terrifia le jeune garçon.

Une deuxième ombre s'accroupit devant le visage de Noé et se saisit de son menton afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu vas être un bon petit chiot, pas vrai ? » susurra l'homme.

Noé ne put s'empêcher de pleurer plus fort face aux yeux mauvais de la brute en face de lui. L'homme dégageait une puissance et une force écrasante, il avait des cheveux gris en batailles, ses dents jaunâtres semblaient pointues et il puait la sueur, la terre et le sang.

« Oh, le pauvre petit bébé se met à pleurer, » se moqua-t-il en relâchant le fin menton blanc.

D'autre rires provinrent jusqu'à Noé, nombreux et lointains.

« Combien de temps encore ? » fit une autre voix.

« Le venin aura fini son œuvre cette nuit. On verra alors qui a survécu, » gronda le grand homme.

Noé ferma de nouveau ses yeux. Il était terrifié, souffrait le martyr et était désespéré. Il laissa son corps être secoué de spasmes et de sanglots, sans pouvoir se retenir. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il espéra mourir.

Son troisième réveil fut plus doux, plus calme, bien que la douleur soit toujours présente. Pourtant, même cette dernière lui sembla plus supportable. Noé ouvrit ses yeux, constatant que la nuit était de nouveau tombée. Il gémit, se tordant sur la terre et les feuilles qui recouvraient le sol. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que des bras recouverts de poils sombres se saisissaient de lui pour le mettre assis. Il cria de douleur, ses plaies se réveillant à lui.

« Assis, louveteau, » grogna le même homme que tout à l'heure.

Noé le dévisagea, puis ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur les autres ombres autour de lui. Plusieurs hommes, le torse nu, se tenaient assis ou debout autour d'un immense feu. Ils portaient des pantalons mais pas de chaussures. Tous étaient grands, leurs cheveux broussailleux tombaient dans leur cou et la crasse les recouvrait tout entier. Ils devaient être une petite quinzaine, jugea l'enfant terrifié.

Tous le regardaient, en silence. Noé ne savaient pas comment déchiffrer leur regard, néanmoins il tremblait de peur face à eux. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pleurs, sur sa droite. Il détourna son regard des flammes et des Werwulfs, puisque cela ne pouvait être qu'eux, pour découvrir d'autre formes, allongées à même le sol ou adossées contre le tronc abattu d'un arbre.

« Hannah ! » lança Noé, reconnaissant tout d'abord l'amie de sa sœur.

La voir ici le fit pleurer de nouveau. C'était à la fois un soulagement et une nouvelle peur pour lui. Hannah était comme Laura, forte, protectrice, c'était un rappel de ce qu'il était, d'où il venait. Mais c'était aussi un rappel de sa mère et de son autre sœur, assassinées par les hommes avec eux.

Il tendit la main vers elle mais reçu un coup puissant sur celle-ci, lui arrachant un cri.

« Tu n'as pas à parler, louveteau, » grogna l'homme devant lui.

Noé jeta des coup d'œil furtifs à Hannah et au Werwulf. Cela ne dut pas plaire à ce dernier car il lui lança une forte claque, faisant de nouveau pleurer l'enfant.

« Tu n'as pas non plus à regarder ailleurs quand je te parle. »

« Vous ne me parliez pas, » pleurnicha Noé.

Il put à peine finir sa phrase, l'homme se jetant violemment sur lui. Sa main épaisse et calleuse, dont les ongles longs étaient noirs et taillés en griffes, se referma sur sa gorge et le souleva, comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Noé porta ses deux mains autour de celle du Werwulf, tendant de se débattre en secouant ses pieds qui ne touchaient plus terre. De nouveau, des étoiles apparaissaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'il étouffait. Puis l'homme ouvrit sa main, laissant l'enfant s'effondrer au sol. Noé se roula en boule aussitôt en inspirant et crachant tout à la fois. Il se recula, apeuré, alors que le lycanthrope se penchait vers lui.

« Je suis l'Alpha, louveteau, et toi, tu n'es rien. Rien qu'un misérable cancrelat né uniquement pour mon bon plaisir. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me prendre pour ton égal. Compris ? »

Noé hocha la tête, grelottant de terreur et de douleur. Il osa à peine lever ses yeux inondés de larmes vers son bourreau.

Avisant que l'homme ne parlait plus, il tenta de demander d'une voix faible et craintive.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur, qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi je suis là ? »

Les autres loups se mirent à rire grassement, de même que l'Alpha, son rire résonnant dans la forêt comme un aboiement. Sa main puissance s'abattit sur l'épaule blessée du gamin qui cria aux milieux de ses pleurs.

« Écoute bien, louveteau, car je ne le répéterai pas. Je suis Fenrir Greyback, je suis un Loup-garou et voici ma meute. Et toi, » il enfonça son index dans le sternum de Noé, « ainsi que tes amies, vous êtes là... pour nous servir, » finit-il en riant en compagnie des autres membres de la meute.

L'homme se redressa et se tourna vers les loups de sa compagnie.

« Silence ! » tonna-t-il. « Que personne ne touche aux femelles avant la prochaine lune. Leur transformation ne sera complète qu'à ce moment. Et je nous connais, si nous nous amusons avant avec elles, elles n'y survivront pas. »

Il éclata de rire, vite suivi par les autres. Chacun retourna devant le feu, assis en rond autour de lui. Certains sortirent des sacs de la nourriture et des outres qu'ils firent tourner, Greyback se servant en premier.

Noé grelottait toujours, tout en les dévisageant. N'y tenant plus, il rampa jusqu'au petit groupe de filles qui se tenaient collées les unes contre les autres.

« Hannah, » gémit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Aussitôt la jeune fille ouvrit ses bras, recueillant le jeune adolescent qui se nicha dans son cou, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il pleura longtemps, la main de Hannah passant et repassant dans ses boucles douces. Enfin, ses larmes se tarirent et il put vérifier qui d'autres étaient avec eux. La première chose qu'il vit fut les cheveux d'un blond pâle de Lisa qui reposaient sur des genoux inconnus. La jeune fille avait les yeux clos, ses lèvres étaient pâles et elle semblait encore plus malade qu'auparavant.

« Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance, » fit une petite voix étouffée de l'autre côté de Hannah.

Noé se pencha découvrant sans peine que la tête de Lisa était posée sur les genoux de Morag et, cramponnée à elle, Megan Jones dont les cheveux bruns cachaient la moitié du visage.

« Peut-être... peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne se réveille pas, » murmura Hannah.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi horrible, » s'écria Morag dans un sanglot.

« Tu n'as pas compris ce qui va nous arriver, Morag ? » fit à son tour Hannah, la voix tordue pas les larmes. « Tu ne vois donc pas ce que tous ces hommes attendent de nous ? »

Les pleurs désespérés de Megan interrompirent Hannah dans sa diatribe furieuse. Noé se colla un peu plus à elle. Hannah était si courageuse. Quoi qu'elle ait voulu dire, les deux autres jeunes filles la comprenaient, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Noé.

« Hannah, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Et pourquoi il a dit les femelles ? Je suis un garçon. »

Un silence pesant lui répondit tout d'abord.

« Noé, » finit par se lancer Hannah alors que Morag et Megan s'étaient prises dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant. « Ces hommes... Ce sont des hommes, justement et nous... Ils vont se servir de nous, tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

Noé leva son visage vers elle, découvrant qu'elle pleurait aussi, en silence.

« Ils vont... ils vont... Nous serons leurs femelles et toi... Toi aussi... »

L'enfant la dévisagea encore, les sourcils froncés, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension et de terreur, n'envahisse les yeux clairs.

« Non... Non ! Non ! NON NON NON NON ! » hurla-t-il en se reculant de la jeune fille blonde.

« Noé, » gémit Hannah en levant une main vers lui.

« NONNNNN ! » hurla toujours le garçon.

Il fut soudain soulevé dans les airs, tandis que les jeunes filles se terraient en sanglotant plus fort. Noé hurlait encore, faisant fit des douleurs de son corps et des bras qui le tordaient. Il hurlait, se débattait, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il fut projeté sur le sol, au pied du feu, la meute l'entourant en ricanant.

Il ne réalisa cependant ce qu'il lui arrivait que lorsque le visage de l'Alpha fut devant lui, sa main de nouveau autour de sa gorge.

Ses yeux furent aspirés par ceux d'ambre et de noir devant lui, il hoqueta, cherchant à reprendre tant sa respiration que ses esprits.

« Il n'est pas permis de troubler notre repas, louveteau. »

Noé fondit en larmes hystériques.

« Non, » gémit-il.

L'Alpha sourit, il se pencha vers lui, sa langue parcourut le cou du garçon, le faisant frisonner de dégoût.

« Humm, tu vas être délicieux, louveteau. Et cette odeur, si pure, si savoureuse... Je sens que je vais t'adorer. »

Les autres loups éclatèrent de rire alors que Noé fermait ses yeux de désespoir.

« Sentez cette odeur, loups ! » fit Greyback, traînant le garçon devant ses compagnons qui le reniflèrent avidement.

Noé se tordit, se débattit comme il pouvait, ses blessures se rouvrant sous le traitement.

« Quel est cette odeur, Alpha ? » demanda l'un des loups-garous, un homme grand et mince aux cheveux roux.

« Ça, Neuri, c'est le doux fumet d'un futur Oméga. »

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'un silence respectueux.

« Tu en es sûr, Alpha ? »

L'impudent qui avait osé parler se retrouva avec le chef de la meute sur le torse, le visage en sang.

« Je sais ce que je dis, Vircolac ! »

Le grand homme blond aux muscles fins baissa ses yeux bleus en signe de soumission tandis que Fenrir grognait encore après lui.

« Que veux-tu en faire, Alpha ? » demanda avec respect un autre loup, énorme, les cheveux longs, raides et broussailleux d'un noir d'encre, tout comme ses yeux.

« Il est pour moi, Bêta. Les Omégas sont rares, il me revient de droit. Quand il aura accompli son rôle, vous pourrez l'avoir à votre tour, pas avant. »

Les autres loups grognèrent, apparemment ravis de la perspective. Fenrir se rapprocha alors de la forme tremblante qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Il le prit par les cheveux et le tira derrière lui, sans tenir compte des cris de douleurs du garçon qui plantait ses talons dans la terre molle de la forêt. L'Alpha s'installa là où il se trouvait auparavant, proche des flammes. Il colla Noé à plat ventre par terre, la tête bouclée contre lui, reposant sur ses cuisses. D'une main, il se saisit de viande et de pain, dévorant son repas, son autre main posée de façon possessive sur le dos du gamin, ses ongles égratignant la peau tendre.

Noé continua de pleurer, jusqu'à qu'il finisse par s'endormir sous le coup de l'épuisement.

**... ... ...**

La fumée envahissait le ciel, teintant les nuages blancs de noir. De la cendre retombait par instant, selon la force et la direction du vent. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'en avait cure. Elle était là, les bras ballants, à regarder les restes fumants de ce qui avait été autrefois sa maison et celles de ses voisins, de ses amis.

Pire que la fumée, c'était l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée qu'elle retenait. Et celle métallique du sang. Il y avait du sang partout, sur le sentier et les petits chemins de terre, sur les quelques murs rescapés et sur les corps qui n'avaient pas brûlés.

« Laura, il n'y a plus rien à voir ici, » fit un jeune homme en posant ses mais sur les épaules de la petite femme brune.

Cette dernière ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou tout du moins, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En effet, au lieu de la faire reculer, ce geste sembla réveiller Laura qui s'avança. Ici, c'était la maison de Bocket, là, celle de la veuve Fling. Et là-bas... c'était la sienne.

« Laura... »

Cette fois, il lui prit la main et la tira en arrière. Le jeune fille trébucha puis se décida enfin à suivre son compagnon.

Néanmoins, elle craqua et s'écroula devant un cadavre recouvert d'un linceul, quelques mètres plus loin. Le tissu blanc à l'origine ne l'était plus.

Elle pleura et leva son visage défait vers son futur amant.

« C'était ma mère ! Ma mère ! Johanes ! »

Le grand blond s'accroupit à son tour, la prenant dans ses bras. Laura tendit une main, désignant un point plus loin.

« Et Édith... Ils étaient si proches de la porte... Pourquoi... »

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de la bercer. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, un gardien de la cité s'approcha d'eux.

« Il faut partir... Les croque-morts sont arrivés... Merci d'avoir aidé à identifier les corps. »

Laura se redressa, un rire nerveux s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Merci ? Merci ? Merci de quoi ? D'avoir pu mettre quelques noms sur des restes ?! »

« Laura... C'est important pour les survivants. »

Laura se retourna vivement.

« Les survivants ? Ils sont neuf ! Neuf ! Seulement neuf ! » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le garde. « Pourquoi seulement neuf, hein ? » accusa-t-elle.

« Mademoiselle, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, nous sommes arrivés aussi vite que nous pouvions, dès les premières flammes et... et les premiers cris. »

Laura hocha la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Qui a fait ça ? Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vrais ? J'ai vu le corps de ma mère, de ma sœur, de tant d'autres... Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Werwulfs, » confirma le gardien. « Je les ais vu... »

Laura reprit le silence, marchant à côté de son compagnon et de l'homme armé.

« Et pour les autres ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Les autres, mademoiselle ? »

« Oui, les autres. Je ne vous parle pas de ceux qui ont réussi à vous rejoindre et à se cacher derrière la muraille, je vous parle de ceux qui manque ! »

Le gardien déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« On ne sait pas combien manque. Certains corps étaient déchiquetés, vous le savez, d'autres tellement brûlés... C'est impossible de savoir qui manque. »

« Mon frère n'est pas parmi ces corps, » affirma Laura.

« Vous ne pouvez en être sûr, » commença le gardien.

« Je le suis ! » cria Laura avec fureur. « Il était avec ma mère et ma sœur, il devrait donc être là, ou avec l'une, ou avec l'autre ! Il ne les aurait pas laissé et elles non plus ! Édith... elle n'aurait jamais abandonné Noé. »

L'homme se mit bien en face de la jeune fille et lui posa à son tour les mains sur ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé pour votre famille. Mais sincèrement... nous avons fouillé les bois alentour, nous n'avons pas retrouvé d'autres corps. Cette meute sévit dans le royaume depuis des mois, depuis le début de l'hiver. Si elle emmène des prisonniers, on retrouve en général leurs restes dans les environs. »

La jeune fille sera les poings.

« En général ? Est-ce toujours le cas, sergent ? »

L'homme soupira mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« En général, » répéta t-il. « Mademoiselle Madley, je vais être franc avec vous. Si votre frère était encore en vie, lui et d'autres personnes, quand la meute est partie, s'il était leur prisonnier... Alors priez. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en une question muette.

« Priez pour qu'il soit mort, désormais, » reprit le soldat.

Il fouilla dans sa poche, sans sembler se rendre compte du hoquet de stupeur de la jeune femme. Il en retira une chaîne brillante qu'il posa dans la paume de Laura.

« On l'a retrouvée, à côté du cadavre de votre sœur. Croyez-moi. Il faut mieux pour lui que votre jeune frère ne soit plus de ce monde et qu'il repose en paix. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et repartit en direction de la tour Nord et de la porte dont les battant en bois seraient bientôt refermés.

Laura ouvrit sa main, découvrant ce qu'elle pensait y trouver. Son autre main se posa sur sa bouche alors qu'un sanglot l'étouffait. Dans sa paume, le médaillon en or de Noé semblait la narguer.

« Il est vivant, Johanes, il est vivant, je le sais ! » pleura-t-elle en redressant son visage vers son fiancé.

« Laura, tu n'en sais rien... »

« Si, je le sais ! Il était là, avec Édith, et son corps n'est plus nul part ! Il est vivant ! »

Elle s'accrocha au corps de l'homme pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Oh mon Dieu, Noé, que sont-ils en train de te faire pour qu'il affirme que la mort serait préférable... » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, la tête nichée au creux de l'épaule de Johanes.

Sa main se referma sur la chaîne, ses ongles pénétrant sa peau.

« N'abandonne pas, Noé, n'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie, » dit-elle enfin dans un souffle.

**... ... ...**

Froid, lenteur, douleur, faim et soif...

La vie de Noé ne semblait être que ça depuis les heures où la meute parcourait le sol désormais aride de la montagne. Il n'y avait plus de forêt depuis longtemps, seul la roche et le sol glacé recouvert d'un épais tapis de neige par endroit.

La traversée de la gorge entre les montagnes des Rocheuses, chemin qu'avait choisi l'Alpha pour les franchir, semblait sans fin. Pourtant, en redressant régulièrement la tête, Noé constatait sans cesse leur lente progression. Bien que lente soit un mot très relatif. Les Werwulfs galopaient malgré leur charge, le vent, la neige et les obstacles. Ils parcouraient sans doute le triple de distance qu'un homme en pleine course, et pendant des heures, contrairement aux humains.

Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour manger un peu, boire, faire leur besoin naturel. Noé en profita d'ailleurs pour faire les siens, accroupi derrière un rocher tandis que les autres membres de la meute ne se cachaient nullement.

Les prisonniers étaient régulièrement changés de dos, passant de l'un à l'autre, afin de ne pas trop fatiguer les porteurs. Ils n'étaient plus que trois, Lisa ne s'étant jamais réveillée. Ses plaies s'étaient infectées et Fenrir avait décidé de son exécution, ne voulant pas s'encombrer d'un fardeau inutile.

Noé vit que Hannah ne pouvait retenir une grimace de dégoût alors qu'elle se retrouva ficelée sur le dos du Bêta. Même lui dut en effet faire sa part de travail, ainsi que Daniel, eux qui en avaient été jusque là exemptés.

Ce fut par contre sans surprise que Noé se retrouva sur le dos de ce dernier. C'était toujours le mâle qui l'attachait aux dos des autres, veillant à ne pas le blesser et à lui recouvrir la tête de la couverture. Ce fut donc lui qui le porta, tandis qu'Archus, son frère, faisait son travail en posant les cordes sur le corps mince du garçon.

Noé aurait pu en être touché, si son cœur n'était pas plus glacé que le vent sifflant autour de lui. Daniel était le plus prévenant, du moins avec lui. Il l'avait soigné et presque consolé, lui disant qu'il veillerai sur lui.

L'enfant savait pertinemment que le Loup-garou n'était pas ''gentil'', tout comme le lui avait dit Morag. Il n'était pas cruel, mais attendait patiemment son heure, celle où il pourrait lui aussi profiter du corps de l'enfant. Une partie de son esprit l'avait en tout cas bien assimilé, tandis que l'autre luttait farouchement, voulant à tout prix croire que l'homme n'était pas mauvais, qu'il pouvait s'en faire un allié, peut-être un ami, et qu'ensuite, il l'aiderait à s'enfuir. S'il éprouvait des sentiments à son égard et que Noé devait utiliser ses fesses pour atteindre ce but, alors il le ferait. Il en était arrivé à cette amer conclusion la nuit tombée, quand il avait réalisé que de toute façon, ses fesses ne seraient déjà plus à lui depuis longtemps le jour où cela arriverait.

Pourtant, comme à chaque fois que son cerveau désespéré commençait à avoir de telles pensées, il les chassait violemment.

Quand on le détacha, il tomba rudement au sol. Il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et ne montra aucune résistance. Déjà parce qu'il était désormais trop faible, mais parce qu'il avait reconnu les bras forts, musculeux qui le portaient, ainsi que l'odeur qui les empreignait. Il préféra donc faire celui qui n'arrivait pas à se réveiller, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Alors que l'Alpha s'asseyait sur le sol, Noé entre ses cuisses, la tête calée contre sa clavicule répugnante, le jeune garçon ouvrit péniblement un œil. Un frisson le secoua tandis que le froid et le chaud se battaient dans son corps. Il gémit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Est-ce qu'il tombait malade ?

« Comment vont les chiennes ? »

« Elles sont en vie. Deux sont déjà plus vigoureuses que la troisième, » répondit la voix d'Archus au loin. « Faut-il les nourrir ? »

Fenrir ne répondit tout d'abord pas avant d'aboyer, sa voix grave résonnant dans la tête douloureuse de Noé.

« Donne-leur un morceau de pain. Cette nuit nous chasserons et ferons des réserves de viande. »

Sa main se posa sur les cheveux de Noé, les enlevant de son front moite.

« Ta transformation s'annonce, louveteau. Sens-tu mon venin dans tes veines ? Le sens-tu te parcourir de sa force, de sa chaleur ? »

Le gamin hocha la tête, plus par réflexe que par réelle envie de répondre.

« Tu seras un parfait petit Oméga et je vais bien te dresser. Tu répondras à tous mes désirs, toutes mes envies. Tu devras être à la hauteur de mes espérance, Oméga, et remplir ta fonction jusqu'au bout. As-tu compris, chiot ? »

De nouveau, Noé hocha la tête, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas devenir un jouet sans conscience... mais il ne voulait pas souffrir non plus.

« Tu seras un parfait petit docile, entièrement soumis à ton Alpha. Tu ne pourras te soustraire à mon regard, à mon désir, à ma volonté. Tu seras mien. Cette nuit, tu n'existeras plus, chiot, tu ne seras qu'à moi. Réponds ! »

« O-oui... Alpha... » murmura le gamin.

Lui qui avait eu froid jusqu'à présent avait maintenant chaud, trop chaud, alors que son Alpha le retenait plaqué contre lui. Il ne réalisa tout d'abord pas ce qu'il avait dit et écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit.

« C'est bien, c'est très bien, » ronronna Fenrir en passant sa main sous la chemise, caressant le ventre nu.

Noé frissonna, de peur et dégoût mêlés. Puis les ongles crochus se plantèrent dans la chair tendre, le faisant cette fois gémir de douleur. Il sentit le sang qui coulait lentement sur sa peau et ne put retenir un sanglot quand la langue de l'homme lui lécha le cou et la tempe.

« Oh, oui, tu vas tant me plaire, Oméga... Comme j'ai hâte de m'enfoncer en toi, de te pilonner avec force, de faire céder ton petit cul. Je veux entendre tes cris, tes suppliques. Je veux te voir te tordre sous moi. Tu vas être si doux, si étroit, si bon, si bon. »

« Avant cela, il faut qu'il survive, » le coupa dans sa lancée lyrique la voix reconnaissable de Daniel.

Greyback gronda, ses yeux noirs se planta dans ceux de l'imprudent qui baissa rapidement la tête.

« Pardon, Alpha, je ne veux pas te manquer de respect, mais l'enfant est jeune. C'est un enfant, justement. Il n'a pas fini sa croissance et ne la finira sans doute jamais au vu... des circonstances. Il n'était déjà pas très bien nourri et la transformation va être éprouvante. Si tu veux que ton projet aboutisse, il faudra en prendre un minimum soin, sinon il ne survivra pas très longtemps. »

« Ne m'interromps plus jamais quand je parle à mon Oméga, loup, ou je t'arrache les griffes une par une, » grogna l'Alpha, des éclairs d'ambre traversant les iris sombres.

Sa main sortit cependant de la chemise du garçon, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Elle se posa sur son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Avec satisfaction, il constata que les yeux verts se baissèrent rapidement.

« Parfait, Oméga, parfait. »

**... ... ...**

C'était comme si un autre lui prenait peu à peu possession de son corps.

Alors que la lumière du jour déclinait de plus en plus, la meute accéléra le pas, petite troupe longiligne derrière l'Alpha, en tête comme toujours.

Enfin les loups s'arrêtèrent. Deux hommes seulement se retransformèrent en humain. Ils détachèrent les prisonniers qui s'effondrèrent au sol. Noé se traîna vers les jeunes filles, les découvrant aussi fatiguée et brûlantes que lui.

Les hommes, Epsilon et Heimdall, leur enlevèrent leurs vêtements, les laissant aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance. Mais Noé ne s'en formalisa même plus. Son cœur battait trop vite, sa respiration s'accélérait alors que le venin, lave liquide dans ses veines, achevait son œuvre. Son corps était brillant de sueur et l'enfant se tordit au sol, alors que la douleur affluait en lui. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, dans l'attente insoutenable de ce qui allait suivre. Il allait la voir, une partie de lui, inconnue jusqu'alors la désirait de tout son être. Ses yeux fixaient la nuit qui s'installait, cherchant celle qui allait désormais gouverner sa vie.

Sans plus se retenir, l'enfant hurla, son corps s'arqua alors que les premiers rayons de la lune perçaient le ciel. Il sentit que Daniel le prenait dans ses bras, lui parlait, lui disant de se détendre, d'accepter l'inéluctable transformation.

Puis ses os commencèrent à se briser.

De nouveau, son monde n'était plus que souffrance, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il voulait mourir.

Pourtant, au milieu de son océan de douleur, il continuait de sentir la présence du dominant dans son dos, de ses paroles, de son... appel.

La douleur commença alors à refluer, à s'atténuer et Noé ouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas eus conscience de fermer.

Il vit ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. La lune, si belle, si pâle dont les rayons d'argent recouvraient la forêt de sapin et de mélèzes. Sa truffe pointa vers le ciel, inspirant toutes les odeurs qu'elle découvrait.

Sa truffe ?

Noé essaya de se mettre debout mais s'effondra, les quatre pattes par terre. Il sentit un petit vent de panique le saisir avant que son autre lui ne lui intime l'ordre de se calmer. L'enfant referma ses yeux, se concentra sur les battements de son cœur et sur cet être, qui était aussi lui. Compagnon Loup savait. Il savait des choses qu'il lui faudrait apprendre.

Le gamin rouvrit ses yeux, découvrant avec ses nouvelles pupilles son environnement. Tous les loups de sa meute le regardaient, lui et les trois femelles qui ne s'étaient pas encore redressées. Noé tenta de nouveau de se mettre debout, à quatre pattes cette fois-ci. Il le fit de façon pataude, s'emmêlant ses grosses pattes de louveteau. Il chuta, se redressa encore et tenta de faire trois pas en direction d'un des loups.

Il s'arrêta soudain et choisit plutôt de s'asseoir sur son arrière train, sa truffe frémissante respirant l'air. Il découvrait sa meute d'un œil neuf, ainsi que tous les loups qui la composaient. Tous étaient des dominants, à part Ralph, qui sans être un soumis n'était pas vraiment imposant. C'était le plus bas dans la hiérarchie de la meute, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Enfin à l'exception des femelles et de lui-même. Pourtant, en y respirant de plus près, Noé s'aperçut que l'une des femelles n'était pas une soumise, mais une dominante, elle aussi. Même si pour le moment, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se dresser sur ses pattes. Hannah.

En se tournant vers elle, Noé vit que Daniel, magnifique loup noir et imposant le regardait. Il voulu faire de même mais ne put soutenir son regard perçant plus de trois secondes. Il se coucha, les oreilles en arrière en gémissant. C'était un Oméga, le plus bas de tous, il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de ce dominant, le troisième dans l'échelle de la meute. Compagnon Loup frémit et rampa vers lui en poussant des petits jappements suppliant.

Daniel l'avait aidé, dans sa transformation, alors il voulait aller le voir et lui démontrer sa reconnaissance.

Le louveteau ne put cependant par aller bien loin avant qu'une puissance, une aura effrayante ne se place entre son but et lui. Il geignit, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne. L'Alpha était là, dans toute sa force, sa splendeur, son odeur forte et fière. Et l'Alpha avait des projets pour lui.

Noé s'aplatit le plus possible contre le sol, souhaitant disparaître. Ce ne fut bien évidement pas le cas et bientôt, la masse énorme du loup gris tomba sur lui, le mordant de ses crocs, le faisait valser sur le sol d'un seul coup de sa patte gigantesque et griffue.

Le petit loup brun chouina, couina et, sentant instinctivement ce qu'il devait faire, s'allongea sur le dos, dévoilant à son chef de meute son ventre et sa gorge. L'Alpha lui sauta aussitôt dessus, enserrant cette dernière de ses crocs. Noé ne bougea pas, cessa même de respirer. Et le monstre le relâcha. La truffe humide du loup partit à la découverte de son corps, le humant de partout, sur le ventre, la gorge, les oreilles, mais aussi ses parties génitales qui furent longuement inspectées.

Apparemment satisfait, l'Alpha consentit enfin à le laissait, enlevant sa patte du petit loup. Ce dernier sautant aussitôt sur ses pattes et tenta une nouvelle fois de marcher un peu. Cette fois, il se dirigea vers l'Alpha, impassible. Une fois son but atteint, Compagnon Loup décida de lui lécher un peu le dessous de la gueule, la truffe, ainsi que les pattes. Puis il se coucha de nouveau devant la bête, dévoilant son ventre.

Compagnon Loup était aussi heureux que Petit Homme, lui, était terrifié par ce qu'il faisait. L'Alpha le laissa faire un moment, puis quand il eut assez du louveteau qui avait décidé de lui mordiller les pattes, il lança un grognement sourd d'avertissement et fit claquer sa mâchoire à quelques centimètres de la truffe de l'impudent.

Noé se redressa et détala comme il put, tombant plusieurs fois, avant de se stabiliser et d'aller à la rencontre des autres loups. Certains lui grognèrent après, d'autres lui posèrent la patte sur la tête, pour le faire s'aplatir et quelques uns consentir à lui passer un petit coup de langue sur les oreilles. Compagnon Loup décida toutefois plus prudent de montrer son ventre à tous, leur permettant à eux aussi de le renifler comme ils le souhaitaient.

Des aboiements furieux et des cris de douleurs le firent de nouveau s'asseoir. Son cœur eut un énorme pincement en voyant que les femelles se faisaient rudement corriger par l'Alpha, notamment la grande louve grise. Elle était belle, forte, et bien plus imposante que lui-même, petit gringalet brun, mais ne faisait nullement le poids contre l'Alpha. Ni contre aucun autre mâle, à part peut-être Ralph, et encore.

Il émit un bref jappement, aussitôt sanctionné par une morsure sur le flanc, de la part du loup noir qu'il reconnut à l'odeur : le Bêta. Gémissant, l'Oméga s'aplatit au sol, la tête sur ses pattes, attendant la fin de la sanction des femelles.

Enfin, l'Alpha se redressa, vainqueur.

Il sauta sur un gros rocher qui surplombait la vallée et, la truffe au vent, il leva sa gueule vers la lune afin de pousser un immense hurlement. Celui-ci fut aussitôt repris par l'ensemble de la meute, qui hurlèrent en chœur.

Noé leva lui aussi sa truffe, pour rendre hommage à la lune. Mais il ne sortit de sa propre gueule qu'un jappement ridicule, preuve de sa jeunesse. Une patte s'échoua sur son dos. Il se retourna et vit un loup noir à l'odeur ami. Daniel. Il sauta sur le grand mâle, lui lécha avec application les babines et les oreilles. Daniel le laissa faire, les yeux rieurs.

Compagnon Loup ne réalisait sans doute pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, tout tourné qu'il était vers son instinct, mais Petit Homme lui, était toujours terrifié par ce qu'il osait faire. Lui n'avait pas oublié ce qui allait lui arriver, au sein de la meute. Au bout d'un moment, Daniel aboya, lui lança un regard sévère que Noé soutint à peine trois secondes avant de s'aplatir de nouveau. Le grand noir lui posa sa patte sur le cou et gentiment, lui mordilla légèrement l'oreille.

Quand il le libéra, les loups formaient un cercle nerveux, tout n'était que jappements et cris. Noé avisa les femelles et voulut courir pour s'approcher d'elles, mais une nouvelle fois la patte puissante de Daniel se posa sur lui, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de ne rien en faire. Noé aplatit ses oreilles, obéissant. Petit Homme comprit alors un fait qui allait l'horrifier sans doute pour le reste de son existence : un Oméga ne pouvait se soustraire à un ordre aussi direct, surtout venant d'un dirigeant de sa meute.

Car malgré le dégoût de Noé humain, il n'y avait aucun doute, à la plus grande joie de Noé lupin : il faisait parti intégrante de cette meute et devait obéissance absolue à leur chef, Fenrir.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	3. Partie 2 - L'arche lycanthrope

**NDA :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favorites ou à suivre. La partie 3 sera postée dimanche, normalement.

* * *

**Les arches de Noé**

**.**

**Partie 2 – L'arche lycanthrope**

* * *

_**Quatorze ans auparavant.**_

_La femme sortit de la petite pièce qui lui servait de logis en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle jeta un dernier regard par acquis de conscience aux deux petites filles qui dormaient, blotties l'une contre l'autre dans leur lit. Leurs cheveux longs et noirs étaient détachés et ils s'étalaient sur le drap de toile blanche. Elle se mordit les lèvres, tandis que ses yeux sombres, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, dérivèrent vers son propre lit un peu loin dans la pièce, près duquel était disposé un petit berceau en bois._

_Son cœur se tordit de douleur alors que sa main se posa sur son ventre, désormais vide. Elle ferma la porte et se tourna dans la rue, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Une douleur insoutenable envahit son âme. La vie était d'une telle injustice qu'elle aurait pu hurler sa rage à la nuit étoilée._

_Ce berceau était le seul que la famille Madley n'eut jamais possédé. C'était un cadeau des MacMillan, quand Caroline leur avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de son troisième enfant. Cette grossesse était une surprise et une bénédiction. La femme avait eu les pires difficultés à tomber enceinte, et plus encore, à garder les bébés. Déjà la naissance de Laura, puis d'Édith, plus de trois plus tard, étaient une victoire sur le destin._

_Caroline s'était mariée sur le tard. Peter était un homme robuste, bien que rustre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un bal où les jeunes gens dansaient pour le solstice d'été. Eux n'étaient plus très jeunes, mais ils étaient célibataires et n'avaient pas mis très longtemps à se parler. Caroline était déjà au service des MacMillan, comme sa mère avant elle. Elle n'était jamais sortie de chez elle, ou si peu, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne soit pas mariée alors qu'elle avait dépassé la trentaine._

_Peter quant à lui travaillait à la mine de marbre à la sortie de la capitale, Helga. Il n'avait jamais envisagé se marier, préférant sa liberté. Mais il fut encore plus heureux de la perdre dans les bras de son épouse, neuf mois plus tard._

_Caroline serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume. Ils étaient heureux. Les MacMillan lui avaient octroyé la petite pièce du bas, qui faisait comme une maison bien à eux, avec une sortie personnelle dans la rue et une petite cour privée à l'arrière. Elle était accolée à la magnifique demeure des Maîtres, là où Caroline avait grandi sous les combles avec sa mère. Inutile de dire que l'offre des MacMillan avait fait des envieux. _

_C'était l'une des plus riches familles de la ville et donc, du Royaume tout entier. Ils habitaient dans le plus beau, et donc le plus cher, quartier de Helga. Là où se dressait la place princière avec au loin, le palais impérial, les plus luxueux commerces, l'école des officiers, les thermes les plus raffinées, le collège réservé aux enfants nobles ou de la haute société, la cathédrale et enfin, le temple des porteurs, là où ils étaient élevés et éduqués._

_Le simple fait de pouvoir travailler dans ce quartier, d'y vivre était déjà en soit un honneur. Alors y avoir une pièce, que dire, une petite maison personnelle, était une chance inouïe autant qu'inespérée. Sa fierté._

_La vie lui avait finalement donné ses deux filles, ses bonheurs. Mais Peter rêvait d'un fils. Alors malgré la santé pourtant fragile de Caroline, ils avaient tenté de l'avoir. Et Caroline était enfin tombée enceinte._

_Pourtant, toute sa vie était tombée en miette quand le mois le plus court de l'année avait débuté. _

_L'un des employés de la maison était venue la voir alors qu'elle lavait les vitres du boudoir de madame. Affolé, et sans tenir compte de l'état de la servante qui entamait son huitième mois de grossesse, le gamin de seize lui avait brutalement annoncé que Peter était mort, écrasé par un effondrement de roche dans la mine. Et Caroline s'était évanouie, tombant de son escabeau pour s'effondrer au sol._

_Les MacMillan avaient, une fois encore, été les meilleurs patrons que des employés pouvaient rêver. Ils avaient fait emmener leur servante chez elle, l'avaient dispensée de charges pour la semaine et avaient fait venir le médecin, le leur, l'un des plus renommés de la ville, pour qu'il l'ausculte._

_Le vieil homme avait recommandé à Caroline de ne pas bouger, de ne pas faire d'effort, au risque de perdre son bébé._

_Pourtant, deux jours après la mort de son époux, Caroline avait senti en pleine nuit les premières douleurs de l'accouchement. Elle avait retenu ses cris de souffrance, une ceinture en cuir entre ses dents. Et avait fini par donner naissance à un garçon. Un tout petit garçon. Mort-né. La femme avait hurlé sa douleur, bien plus grande que celle de l'enfantement. Ses filles avaient été réveillées, terrorisées par les cris de leur mère mais encore plus en découvrant le sang sur ses draps. Au final, Caroline avait réussi à se traîner hors de son lit et leur avait donné un petit verre d'absinthe avec de l'eau afin qu'elles se rendorment. _

_Elle n'avait rien dit. Rien avoué. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa demeure avant le lendemain soir. Elle avait pris le corps de son fils, l'avait enveloppé dans une petite couverture blanche et avait déposé le petit cadavre devant la porte de la cathédrale. Elle n'expliquait pas son geste mais refusait d'admettre la mort de son enfant. Elle avait aussi brûlé les draps dans sa grosse cuisinière, s'était lavée et portait d'épaisses protections pour cacher le sang qui s'évacuait de son corps. Ce, autant pour protéger ses filles que vis à vis de ses maîtres et d'autres employés qui étaient venus la voir le surlendemain pour prendre de ses nouvelles._

_Son ventre encore gros et témoin de sa grossesse, n'avait soulevé aucune question, aucune interrogation. _

_Caroline respira profondément l'air froid de cette nuit d'hiver en repensant à ces visites du matin-même. Sa poitrine avait gonflé et elle sentait les tiraillements classiques d'après naissance dans ses seins. Elle s'était soulagée plusieurs fois depuis l'enfantement, sachant pourtant que cela n'aiderait pas, au contraire, que ses gestes, loin de faire comprendre à son corps qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bébé à nourrir, allaient produire du lait. _

_Mais elle ne voulait pas admettre que son fils était mort, qu'il ne s'abreuverait jamais à sa source. C'était un deuil qu'elle refusait, purement et simplement, après celui de Peter._

_Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par un bruit étrange, comme une branche qui se cassait. Interdite, puisque rien ne pouvait justifier ce son, Caroline s'avança un peu plus dans la rue déserte et mal éclairée. Elle s'arrêta soudain, stupéfaite. _

_À quelques mètres du temple et tout autant d'elle, se tenait une créature qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle était repoussante bien que très petite. Plus petite même qu'Édith. Ses jambes maigres dépassaient d'une sorte de toge, faite dans un chiffon crasseux. Elle avait des oreilles semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris et une touffe de poils sur l'étrange pomme de terre qui lui servait de tête._

_Ses yeux globuleux se mirent à luire à la clarté de la lune, alors qu'elle soulevait dans ses bras osseux un petit paquet de tissu sombre._

_« Vas-tu donc te taire, stupide créature ? » grinça-t-elle d'une voix aiguë._

_Le petit tas de chiffon émit alors un bruit que Caroline reconnut entre tous : le vagissement typique des nouveaux-nés._

_Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle perdit toute notion de prudence et agissant plus à l'instinct qu'autre chose, elle se précipita sur la chose qui maintenant secouait le nourrisson qui devait se trouvait dans les linges._

_« Lâche-le ! Lâche-le ! Démon ! » cria-t-elle en sortant de l'ombre._

_La bête se tourna en couinant, ses grands yeux effrayés. Elle posa le bébé au sol et recula de trois pas, indécise._

_Caroline se précipita vers la couverture, d'un bleu nuit, et découvrit le fin visage d'un bébé à l'intérieur qui pleurait._

_Sans hésiter, elle se saisit du nouveau-né et se recula à son tour._

_La femme et la chose se regardèrent un instant, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, la petite créature claqua des doigts et disparut dans le même craquement sourd de branches brisées._

_Caroline resta plantée là, sans savoir quoi faire. Le bruit de volets que l'on ouvrait la décida soudain. Sans demander son reste, elle s'enfuit et retourna rapidement dans sa petite maison dont elle verrouilla la porte avant de s'asseoir sur son lit._

_Avec presque fébrilité, elle dégagea le nourrisson de la couverture, ses yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure qu'elle le découvrait. Le bébé était nu, rosé, et purement magnifique. Il remua faiblement les yeux tout en gardant ses petits poings serrés. C'était un garçon, le plus beau enfançon mâle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une journée de vie._

_Caroline sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues alors qu'elle prenait le petit être et le plaquait contre sa poitrine et son cou. Le bébé recommença ses vagissement, bien que moins puissants. À l'entente de ce son, Caroline sentit aussitôt les picotements d'une montée de lait en son sein. Elle ne réfléchit pas, dégrafa le corset de sa robe et présenta l'un de ses seins, où perlait déjà un peu de liquide clair, au bébé. Ce dernier gémit, gesticula de la tête, son tout petit nez s'enfonça dans la peau tendre, et enfin, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer avec avidité sur le téton offert._

_Le femme poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle s'appuya dos contre le mur et étendit ses jambes sur son lit. Le bébé tétait goulûment, tirant avec énergie sur le mamelon. Chacune de ses aspirations enlevait de la douleur dans le cœur de la maman. Elle donnait la vie, elle nourrissait enfin son enfant. _

_Émue, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie cette fois, elle caressa le fin duvet clair sur la tête du nourrisson. Ses main parcoururent le corps nu et dodu, si doux, si fragile._

_Ses orbes noirs s'arrêtèrent soudain sur un éclat d'or dans le dos de l'enfant. Elle tâta, découvrant une fine chaîne et un médaillon du même métal. Elle le tourna entre ses doigts et se pencha en avant afin de lire l'inscription gravée dessus._

_« Noé... »_

_Elle regarda le bébé qui tétait toujours et sourit, lâchant la chaîne pour retourner à ses caresses._

_« Tu as un si joli nom, mon petit cœur. Noé Madley. Ton père aurait été tellement fier de ta venue au monde. »_

_Toujours souriante, elle s'allongea totalement, gardant précieusement l'enfant contre elle afin de ne pas déranger son repas. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation des lèvres et de la bouche sur elle. _

_Son fils lui était rendu._

**... ... ...**

Un bruit derrière lui le détourna de ses pensées. Il bondit sur ses quatre pattes, la truffe au sol. Une odeur appétissante lui mit la bave aux babines. Il avait très faim et juste là, sous les branches, un animal venait de se cacher. Il aboya tout en sautant en avant, les pattes dans les feuilles. Arrivé devant la branche, il se mit à gratter en gémissant, ses griffes fourrageant le sol, retirant de la terre et des feuilles pourrissantes.

Il sursautant quand soudain, un jeune lapin bondit devant sa truffe. Une fois sa surprise passée, le louveteau lui courut après, dans un boucan d'enfer. Il dérapa sur le sol, toujours en coursant l'animal affolé et réussit finalement à planter ses crocs dans le cou de l'animal.

Le sang coula aussitôt dans sa gueule, le faisait frémir de contentement. C'était doux et chaud, onctueux, savoureux.

Ses dents se plantèrent un peu plus, sa mâchoire se referma et le lapin mourut, la nuque brisée. Noé ne s'en formalisa pas. Il arracha la peau du cou gracile avant de s'attaquer au flanc du petit animal. Il déchiqueta la chaire chaude et avala goulûment une gorgée.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait recommencer, un grognement féroce lui fit lâcher sa prise.

Il se retourna, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne.

L'Alpha se tenait devant lui, apparemment mécontent. L'Oméga gémit, se traîna au sol devant son chef et lui montra son ventre et sa gorge. La sanction ne se fit pas attendre. L'Alpha bondit sur lui, le mordant férocement, le griffant, grogna, gronda alors que le malheureux jeune loup couinait de douleur et de peur.

Enfin, avisant que la leçon était comprise, Fenrir délaissa le garçon. Il ramassa le lapin dans sa gueule pour le déposer plus loin, au milieux des sacs humains. Il hurla de nouveau, son rauque, puissant, avant de retourner devant son Oméga qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été puni aussi durement. Le louveteau se mit à geindre tout en rampant devant le mâle, attendant sans doute une nouvelle raclée de sa part.

L'Alpha n'en fit rien, il grogna, aboya et se mit à courir dans le bois, la moitié de la meute à sa suite. Noé ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait voulu courir avec son Alpha mais craignait que cela ne soit pas accepté. Alors qu'il hésitait, Daniel se posta dernière lui, le poussant du museau vers l'avant.

Noé comprit qu'il était autorisé à suivre, sous surveillance du mâle. Il courut donc, à la poursuite de la meute. Seuls quatre loups restèrent au campement, surveillant les femelles et les sacs.

Tandis qu'il courrait, gueule ouverte et langue pendante, Noé se demandait pourquoi il avait eu envie de poursuivre les mâles. C'était ridicule et dangereux. Mais au moins, il était avec Daniel. Il éprouvait un sentiment de sécurité plus puissant envers lui sous sa forme lupine qu'humaine, sans savoir pourquoi.

Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le louveteau stoppa sa course, épuisé. Il n'arrivait pas à courir aussi vite que ses aînés, d'autant qu'il n'avait que peu mangé depuis sa capture et que sa première transformation l'avait affaibli. Il se coucha au sol en gémissant, vite rejoint par le grand mâle noir. Ce dernier le laissa se reposer un instant, puis l'encouragea à se relever de sa truffe. Il prit ensuite la tête de la poursuite, laissant le gamin trottiner derrière lui. Noé découvrit la forêt, la nuit, d'une façon totalement nouvelle pour lui. Il était émerveillé par ce qu'il découvrait. Il se sentait bien dans sa peau de loup, lui qui aurait dû la haïr.

L'odeur métallique du sang frais titilla soudainement ses papilles. Il accéléra la marche, la truffe presque dans la queue du dominant devant lui. Ils déboulèrent d'un coup dans une petite clairière. Les loups étaient en train de dévorer une proie qu'ils venaient d'abattre, un énorme sanglier. Noé sentit de nouveau son estomac gargouiller mais ne bougea pas. Daniel lui jeta un regard sombre, gronda, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait bien se tenir et descendit vers les loups. Ceux-ci firent une place au troisième, le laissant dévorer l'une des meilleures pièces de la bête morte.

Noé attendit, encore et encore, sagement assis sur son derrière, la queue rabattue sur ses pattes.

Enfin, tandis que chaque loup finissait son repas et entreprenait de faire une rapide toilette, le garçon avança.

Il jeta des regards furtifs aux dominants, notamment l'Alpha qui le regardait faire, sans broncher. Les oreilles basses, le dos rond, Noé continua sa marche jusqu'au sanglier. Arrivé à quelques pas de lui, il sauta sur un os délaissé où subsistait encore un peu de muscles et de tendons. Il s'empara de son butin entre ses crocs et partit rapidement en reculant. Satisfait et voyant que personne n'allait lui hurler dessus ou pire, il redressa sa tête et sa queue, fier de lui, avant de s'installer au pied d'un immense conifère sombre. L'os fermement tenu entre ses pattes de devant, il entreprit de le ronger avec appétit. Des grognements qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des ricanements fusèrent autour de lui, provenant de loups qui le regardaient, visiblement amusés.

Une fois son os bien nettoyé, il leva la tête vers l'ombre qui se tenait devant lui. Sans surprise, il vit que c'était Daniel, accompagné visiblement de Ralph, à l'odeur. Il se redressa, se mettant rapidement sur ses quatre pattes. Il aurait aimé pouvoir sourire au loup, tant il était content de ses rapides progrès. Il ne le pouvait bien évidement pas.

Des hurlements le firent se retourner. La meute se remettait en branle, derrière l'Alpha. Une nouvelle chasse s'annonçait.

Noé leva ses yeux vers Daniel, constatant que cette-fois, il pouvait le regarder. Du moins, plus longtemps que trois secondes. Le loup-garou secoua sa tête et grogna après Noé, lui indiquant de la gueule l'endroit par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Noé compris sans peine que la récréation était terminée et qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner au campement.

Le retour lui sembla bien plus long que l'allée. Ce fut un louveteau exténué qui s'effondra à côté des sacs de la meute. Il allait fermer les yeux quand Daniel le secoua de nouveau et gronda férocement. Noé se redressa, flageolant sur ses pattes. Il gémit, pleurnicha alors que le troisième l'obligeait à se remettre en marche, gravissant des roches et des gravats, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du campement des hommes. Une fois arrivés au pied d'une escarpement rocheux, sur un replat, Noé découvrit pourquoi le loup l'avait entraîné là. Une petite grotte naturelle lui faisait face, creusée dans la roche. Il s'avança prudemment, circonspect. À l'entrée de la grotte, il renifla les restes d'un ancien foyer humain. La truffe en avant, il alla jusqu'à mettre ses pattes dans la grotte sombre. L'odeur de son Alpha lui sauta aux cellules olfactives. Elle était ancienne mais pourtant présente.

Il renifla encore, indécis. Daniel, lui, commença à rebrousser chemin et Noé voulut le suivre. Mais le loup noir ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il grogna, montra les crocs pour au final mettre une rouste au jeune loup qui refusait de comprendre.

Vaincu, Noé retourna dans la grotte, la tête basse tout en gémissant. Il s'enroula sur lui-même au sol, la tête sur ses pattes avant, sa queue touffue par dessus sa truffe.

L'Oméga en lui pleurait. Il n'aimait pas être seul, sans la présence rassurante de la meute. Le louveteau en lui pleurait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, à la merci de dangers potentiels sans mâles adultes pour le protéger. Petit Homme, lui, se mit à sangloter. Il avait compris ce que sa part lupine refusait de croire depuis le début de sa transformation. Ils étaient dans l'ancien campement de la meute, quand celle-ci avait traversé pour la première fois les montagnes en direction du royaume de Pouffsoufle. Et ici était l'ancienne tanière réservée à l'Alpha, là ou l'homme reviendrait au petit matin pour faire ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait.

Malgré sa terreur, le jeune loup finit par s'endormir. Il était à l'abri du froid dans cet endroit, son ventre était plein et il était si fatigué. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il se réveilla, surpris dans son sommeil par un grognement sourd.

Il se redressa en gémissant, terrifié. À l'entrée de la grotte, se tenait Fenrir.

Même Compagnon Loup sentit le danger, malgré son refus de croire que son Alpha, celui qui était censé le protéger, lui voudrait sciemment du mal. Le loup était puissant, violent, vindicatif. Autre chose aussi était en lui, mais le petit Oméga, bien trop jeune, ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait, quand bien même Petit Homme lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait de désir sexuel.

Cela était inconcevable pour Compagnon Loup.

Il n'était qu'un louveteau ! Les dominants ne s'intéressaient pas à des chiots comme lui. Ils attendaient qu'ils soient adultes et prêts à l'accouplement. Quel loup, quel Alpha ferait une telle chose à un Oméga aussi jeune ? Il ne savait même pas en quoi exactement l'accouplement s'agissait, pourtant, la terreur de l'humain commença à le faire paniquer, lui aussi.

Alors qu'il se reculait en couinant, les oreilles basses. Fenrir commença sa transformation. Ses os craquèrent, son corps se redressa, ses poils disparurent peu à peu. La lune était encore là et le soleil commençait à peine à se lever.

Le petit Werwulf regardait son Alpha, maintenant debout sur deux seules pattes. Son corps musculeux, sale, taché de terre et de sang, luisait de sueur. Même sous sa forme humaine, l'homme gardait sa part de sauvagerie intacte. Ses cheveux gris étaient en bataille, masse épaisse qui retombait sur ses épaules. De larges favoris lui mangeaient les joues et rejoignaient une barbe naissante. Étrangement, de toute la meute, seuls quatre loups arboraient une véritable barbe, Heimdall, Neuri, Dereck et Archus. Les autres n'avaient qu'une toison de plusieurs jours qu'ils rasaient régulièrement à l'aide d'un couteau particulièrement aiguisé.

L'homme n'avait pas émis un seul son témoignant d'une quelconque souffrance durant sa transformation et ce fut d'un pas décidé qu'il s'avança vers le louveteau terrifié. Il se pencha vers la forme tremblotante à l'instant même où les premiers rayons du soleil transperçaient le ciel.

Le jeune loup se mit à hurler, son corps se contorsionnant en tout sens. Il ne sentit pas les mains de l'Alpha se poser sur lui, bien que ses paroles arrivaient à franchir la brume de sa souffrance.

Les cris lupins mutèrent peu à peu, se transformant en cris humains. Plus bas, d'autres cris s'élevaient du campement, féminins cette fois.

Noé se tenait désormais là où quelques minutes auparavant se tortillait un loup. Il haletait, sa peau perlée de sueur. Ses muscles frissonnèrent encore un instant, le temps pour lui de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Alors que ce dernier reprenait une allure plus sereine, Noé se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur. La main de l'Alpha était dans ses cheveux, retenant ses boucles.

« C'est bien, petit Oméga. Je suis fier de toi. Première nuit, première chasse, première soumission. Maintenant, il me semble qu'une nouvelle leçon t'attend. »

Il tira sur les boucles emmêlées, révélant le visage pâle et effrayé de l'enfant.

« Non, s'il vous plaît, non, je suis trop petit, trop petit, » pleura Noé, terrorisé.

« Justement, chiot, tu es si innocent, si pur. Je vais tout t'apprendre, » Fenrir sourit, révélant ses dents où s'accrochaient encore des restes de chair de son repas de la nuit. « Première leçon : être un bon soumis, qui montre son petit cul ferme afin que je puisse m'enfoncer à lui. Je vais te marquer, Oméga, jusqu'au plus profond de ton corps, te remplir de sperme, te marquer comme étant de cette meute et mien. Je vais le faire, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je puisse entrer en toi sans plus aucune résistance tant tu seras dilaté et ne m'arrêterai que lorsque mes couilles seront vides. »

Noé se débattit en criant et pleurant tout à la fois, refusant de subir ce qu'il entendait. Les mains de Fenrir s'abattirent sur lui, le frappant violemment et le faisant s'écrouler contre la pierre, lui ouvrant le front. Le sang se déversa sur lui, colorant son monde en rouge. Puis le gamin sentit l'homme, nu, qui s'allongeait sur lui, son membre dur frottant contre ses fesses.

Des hurlements s'échappèrent bientôt de la grotte, faisant frémir les plus tendres des loups en contrebas. Cependant, rapidement les cris et les appels de l'enfant trouvèrent un écho en ceux des trois jeunes filles, alors que les mâles fondaient sur elles.

**... ... ...**

Fenrir grogna de contentement et de fierté.

Son Oméga avait été facile à dresser. Dès les premières heures, il ne protestait plus et avait abandonné toute idée même de lutte. L'enfant se contentait de hurler sa souffrance, sa terreur, mais ne le suppliait déjà plus au bout de trois heures à peine. Fenrir s'était pourtant encore acharné, afin de détruire tout ce qui était l'ancien humain.

L'homme rentra dans sa grotte et s'avança vers la forme roulée en boule et ensanglantée de son Oméga. Le gamin, en l'entendant, se mit à gémir et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. C'était tout ce qu'il faisait désormais, rien d'autre, même quand l'Alpha le touchait, gardant ses beaux yeux verts cachés derrière ses paupières closes.

L'Oméga trembla tandis que l'Alpha passait ses bras sous son corps. Il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à le faire se lever, sachant pertinemment que le garçon en était incapable. L'Oméga gémit un peu plus, ses lèvres gercées à peine entre-ouvertes, son corps fut pris de tremblements plus puissants et une larme unique coula sur sa joue pâle.

Fenrir se mit à rire en le voyant faire.

« Calme, chiot, je ne vais pas te prendre, plus avant la nuit. Je te ramène au campement. »

Là-dessus il le jeta sur une épaule et descendit les roches en direction de sa meute qui le regardait arriver.

« Bonjour, Alpha, » fit aussitôt Brutus en s'approchant de lui avec révérence.

Toute la meute resta prudemment sur ses gardes, laissant le Bêta faire le premier pas vers le chef. Bien qu'ils n'aient que peu de doute sur le temps passé entre lui et l'Oméga, ils espéraient que ce dernier ait donné pleinement satisfaction à Greyback. Dans le cas contraire, celui-ci serait de mauvaise humeur. Or, s'il était de mauvaise humeur, des morts pouvaient arriver ou au minimum, quelques estropiés.

Les mâles se détendirent dès qu'ils virent que leur chef adressait un grand sourire en réponse à Brutus. Il continua d'avancer vers l'endroit où il sentait que ses loups avaient parqué les femelles, à savoir sous l'un des abris de branches.

Il fit tomber devant le garçon de son dos, sans un regard pour le corps du gamin qui s'écrasa dans les feuilles avec un bruit sourd.

« Comment se sont comportées les femelles ? Les avez-vous domptées, surtout la dominante ? »

« Je me suis personnellement occupée d'elle, Alpha, » répondit Brutus. « Elles ont compris quelle était leur place, toutes. »

« Parfait. »

« Fenrir, quand reprenons-nous la route ? »

« Je pense demain, si nos provisions son faites. Mais pour cela, il faut que les femelles et l'Oméga puissent suivre. Daniel ! » appela Greyback. « Occupe-toi des soumis. Brutus, montre-moi où vous en êtes dans les préparatifs. Ensuite, nous mangerons et ferons une autre chasse si nécessaire. »

Sans se préoccuper davantage des louves et de l'Oméga, Fenrir s'éloigna de l'abri pour se rendre au centre du campement.

Noé n'ouvrit cependant toujours pas les yeux, attendant il ne savait quoi. Il ne savait plus rien de toute façon, à part que son corps entier n'était que douleur. Il avait cru connaître la souffrance, avec les morsures et le début de sa captivité, avait cru savoir ce qu'était la douleur des os brisés avec sa première transformation, ce qu'était la peur en compagnie de la meute. Il n'en était rien. Tout cela, il l'avait appris avec Fenrir, pendant que le mâle le détruisait en s'enfonçant entre ses reins.

Une main se posa sur lui, le faisant sursauter.

« C'est moi, Oméga, Daniel. Je vais te soigner et ensuite, tu pourras t'allonger avec les femelles. »

Le gamin ne répondit pas, se contentant de reprendre ses plaintes à peine audibles. Il laissa le mâle le tourner, le regarder, puis l'allonger sur le ventre, puisque c'était cette partie de son corps la moins abîmée. Fenrir ne l'avait pris que par derrière, comme en démontraient les traces de griffures et de morsures sur son dos lacéré, les épaules et les hanches.

« Dominante, viens m'aider ! » ordonna Daniel.

Aussitôt, la haute silhouette de Hannah sortit de l'ombre de l'abri, là où se cachaient encore Megan et Morag. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en une seule natte désordonnée, attachée par une liane. Sa robe était en lambeaux, mais la jeune fille se tenait droite, malgré ses visibles douleurs. Son visage était bleu par endroit et sa lèvre fendue, témoins de la lutte qu'elle avait eu avec le Bêta. Cependant, quand elle vit Noé, elle s'effondra.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Noé ! Non ! C'est impossible ! »

« Silence, femelle ! Tu veux que Greyback vienne te donner une leçon, lui aussi ? »

La jeune fille secoua frénétiquement la tête, tout en s'agenouilla à côté de celle de l'enfant. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes tout en lui caressa les cheveux.

« Oh mon Dieu... » répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Tes jérémiades ne vont pas l'aider. Tiens, prends ce pot de baume et commence à lui en étaler sur les épaules et le dos. »

Daniel plongea lui aussi ses doigts dans le pot de pommade. Il constata rapidement que le baume et la nature lycanthrope du gosse ne suffiraient cependant pas pour lui permettre de marcher d'ici le lendemain.

« Reste avec lui, je vais chercher Epsilon. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire ? »

Daniel montra les dents en grognant.

« Ne parle pas sur ce ton, idiote ! Tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler ta nature lupine où je te garantis que tu ne vivras pas plus que quelques jours ! Tu n'es rien dans cette meute, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je ne l'oublie pas. C'est vous qui n'êtes rien pour moi. Vous n'êtes pas ma meute. Et toi, Daniel, tu me dégoûtes ! Tu nous soignes, consoles Noé, fais comme si tu voulais devenir son ami, et en même temps, tu t'es jeté sur nous comme l'animal que tu es ! Combien de fois nous as-tu baisées ? Combien de temps vas-tu te retenir le jour où Greyback vous autorisera à prendre Noé ? Hein ? Vous n'êtes pas une meute, juste une bande de mercenaires dégénérés, avides de sang, et j'espère que vous crèverez tous ! »

Le poing de Daniel s'abattit sur sa joue, la projetant en arrière sur le sol.

« Silence, femelle. Je prends mon plaisir là où il est, c'est ainsi que je vis, que nous vivons tous. Et ce n'est pas toi, toute dominante que tu es, qui va me dire quoi que ce soit ! Regarde-toi, et regarde le gosse. Il a plus souffert que vous trois réunies, alors qu'il n'a eu qu'un seul mâle sur le dos. Veux-tu sa place ? Veux-tu que je me comporte, que nous nous comportions, comme notre Alpha ? Non ? Alors ferme-là ! Nous survivons dans cette meute ! Ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans le rang meurent vite. Je vis au sein de cette meute, et toi, pauvre idiote, tu crèveras avant moi. »

Leurs yeux furieux menèrent une lutte silencieuse que gagna le mâle quand Hannah, vaincue, baissa finalement son regard. Elle entendit le dominant partir et se rapprocha de Noé, prenant délicatement la tête du garçon pour la poser sur ses genoux sans lui faire mal.

Daniel revint moins d'une minute plus tard, Epsilon à sa suite. Hannah ne dit rien tandis qu'ils s'accroupissaient au niveau du corps de Noé.

« Alors ? »

« Je m'en occupe. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le loup-garou brun sortit sa baguette, faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise à Hannah.

« Tu n'as jamais vu de baguette magique, louve ? » se gaussa Daniel.

« Tu es un sorcier ? » demanda Hannah.

Epsilon darda ses yeux verts dans ceux de la dominante et consentit finalement à répondre.

« Oui, maintenant la ferme et laisse-moi finir de soigner le chiot. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur le corps ravagé du garçon, marmonnant des incantations alors qu'un filet de lumière orange en sortait. Epsilon continua pendant plusieurs minutes, changea les incantations et la couleur de ses sorts, demanda à Daniel et Hannah de tourner Noé afin de pouvoir aussi le soigner sur le ventre.

Hannah caressa les cheveux fous, ne pouvant se retenir de pleurer à la vu de ce corps, si petit, si frêle et aussi abîmé. Les deux mâles ne lui firent aucun commentaires, gardant leur visage fermé.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini, » fit Epsilon en rangeant sa baguette.

« Tu vas en parler à Fenrir ? Il pourra suivre demain ? »

Epsilon regarda Noé, dubitatif.

« Sans doute un peu, mais pas aussi longtemps que le voulait l'Alpha. Surtout s'il veut le baiser encore cette nuit. »

Hannah tressaillit.

« Vous êtes des monstres, » murmura-t-elle.

Epsilon ricana.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait ça, femelle. »

« Non, tu étais trop occupé à violer Morag, » fit Hannah, acide.

« Jalouse, beauté ? T'inquiète pas, ce soir je m'occuperai de toi, » fit l'homme en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il éclata d'un rire grave et donna une accolade sur l'épaule de Daniel avant de partir rejoindre les autres Werwulfs. Daniel les dévisagea avant de se baisser et de prendre Noé dans ses bras. Le gamin consentit à ouvrir un peu les yeux, voulant savoir qui le portait ainsi.

« Daniel ? » souffla-t-il.

« Oui, louveteau. Je vais te poser avec les femelles, tu vas te reposer un peu. Tout à l'heure, je viendrais t'apporter un peu de nourriture. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Le visage de l'enfant se fissura et il éclata en sanglots. Sans réfléchir, il se cramponna au cou de l'homme.

« Non, je veux plus de ça, je t'en supplie Daniel, sauve-moi. »

Sa voix se perdit au milieux de ses larmes alors que le loup se baissait et le déposait sur le tapis de feuilles, sans tenir compte des deux autres soumises qui se terraient un peu plus au fond de l'abri.

« Je peux pas, gamin. Je peux juste essayer de faire en sorte que tu souffres moins, c'est tout. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit des branchages. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent autour de la forme tremblante.

Noé ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il pleurait, sanglotait, laissant libre cour à tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sa terreur, sa souffrance. Il s'étouffait à moitié dans ses larmes, les poings crispés.

La douleur atroce qui l'avait englobé, véritable nid dans lequel il vivait depuis la veille au matin s'était éloignée. Déjà grâce aux soins apportés par Daniel et Hannah, mais surtout depuis qu'Epsilon lui avait jeté les sorts. Bien que son corps ne soit plus une seule plaie béante, que les os cassés avaient été ressoudés, l'enfant restait brisé dans son âme.

Peu à peu, il prit conscience de son environnement, des louves qui l'entouraient et le berçaient, de leurs propres larmes. Morag se pencha vers lui et gentiment, lui lécha les joues.

« Je suis si désolée, Noé, si désolée. »

« C'est pas ta faute, Morag, » murmura Noé avant de refermer ses yeux, épuisé.

Les quatre jeunes gens se serrèrent un peu plus les uns contre les autres. Noé soupira, s'endormant afin d'échapper à ce qui était maintenant sa vie.

**... ... ...**

La première chose qu'il sentit en se réveillant fut justement les odeurs. Il y avait l'odeur de la forêt, des feuilles, du printemps qui revenait. Mais ces odeurs, si agréables, si emprunt de liberté, de douceur, étaient lointaines, si lointaines... Ce qui lui emplissait le nez était celles de la sueur, du sang, de ses sœurs qui avaient peur et qui avaient mal, l'odeur des mâles sur elles, l'odeur du sexe. Lui-même puait désormais, la transpiration, le sang et partout sur lui l'odeur du sperme de son Alpha. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux.

Il était allongé, le torse plaqué contre la poitrine de Hannah. Morag était d'un côté, Megan de l'autre, chacune un bras touchant le garçon.

« Comment tu te sens, Noé ? » demanda doucement Hannah.

« J'ai envie de mourir, » répondit faiblement le garçon.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était nu, contrairement aux jeunes filles qui étaient revêtues de haillons de robes. Toutefois, cette constatation ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il s'en moquait, il y avait pire dans la vie que de se retrouver nu devant ses sœurs louves, bien pire.

« J'espère qu'ils mourront, tous, » déclara Morag d'une voix enrouée. « Aucun ne mérite de vivre. »

Noé leva son visage vers elle.

« Est-ce qu'ils vous ont... tous ? » demanda timidement le garçon, une boule dans la gorge.

Morag baissa la yeux, sans répondre.

« Rien ne pourra être pire que ce qu'il t'a fait, lui, » dit-elle sourdement, la tête basse.

Noé savait parfaitement à quoi elle pensait, et qu'elle s'en sentait honteuse. Morag lui avait un soir lancé à la figure que lui avait de la chance, qu'il n'aurait que l'Alpha comme mâle. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de parler de tout ça, non. Il voulait oublier Fenrir pendant les quelques heures où il serait avec elles. Et puis il voulait savoir...

« Morag, personne ne t'en veut, tu sais, » dit alors la dominante.

« S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi, est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? » reprit Noé.

Un silence lui répondit tout d'abord.

« Le seul qui ne nous a pas touchées, c'est Ralph, » répondit alors Megan dans son dos.

Noé cacha son nez dans le cou de Hannah, une pointe acérée dans le cœur.

« Noé, Daniel n'est pas un homme bon. Je sais qu'il est... gentil, avec toi, mais il fait parti de cette meute à part entière, c'est le troisième dans la hiérarchie. »

« Je pensais... Je pensais que peut-être... »

Noé se mit à pleurer en silence, à peine une larme ou deux.

« Tu es sûre pour Ralph ? » fit Morag.

« Oui. »

Personne ne chercha à contredire Megan. Si elle le disait, c'était qu'une d'une façon ou d'une autre, la louve l'avait constaté. C'était un véritable dont chez elle. Elle avait connu le nom de chaque Werwulf avant les autres et connaissait leur caractère. C'était elle qui la première avait averti les autres. Noé se souvenait encore de sa voix, petit murmure dans la nuit : « _Les moins brutaux sont Dereck, le blond, Daniel et Archus, les frères à la peau brune, Berserkir, l'asiatique, Neuri, le rouquin. Ne jamais parler à Fenrir, Brutus ou Barbatus. Ni David. Ils sont cruels. Vircolac, l'autre blond, Epsillon et Heimdall, les bruns, eux sont des solitaires. Ils sont dangereux et nous tueraient sans hésiter. Mais ce ne sont pas des sadiques, ils ne recherchent pas la douleur, juste leur propre satisfaction. Ralph, le dernier brun, est différent. Il reste toujours en retrait et les autres le bousculent souvent. »_

« Tu as froid ? » souffla Hannah dans l'oreille de Noé.

« Un peu... »

Aussitôt Morag prit une couverture et la posa sur le corps martyrisé du garçon. Elle passa lentement ses doigts sur une parcelle de peau qui était indemne, faisant frissonner l'Oméga.

« C'est en train de cicatriser. Epsilon aussi t'a soigné, c'est un sorcier. »

Le jeune loup sortit du giron de Hannah, surprit.

« Des sorciers ? Les Werwulfs sont des sorciers ? Mais nous, on ne l'est pas ! »

« Tous les Werwulfs ne le sont pas non plus. Megan, sais-tu qui l'est, dans la meute ? » interrogea Hannah en passant une main dans les boucles emmêlées de Noé, l'incitant à se recaler contre sa poitrine.

« L'Alpha, Epsilon, David, Vircolac et Ralph, » récita Megan.

Au simple nom de l'Alpha, la respiration de Noé s'accéléra sous la panique.

« Chut, chut, calme-toi, c'est fini... » lui dit Hannah en accentuant ses caresses.

« Non, non, c'est pas fini. Ça vient juste de commencer, au contraire... »

Noé se redressa, se mettant en position assise en se mordant les lèvres sous la douleur. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand un craquement se fit entendre. Les deux soumises se mirent à gémir et se cramponnèrent à Hannah, tandis que Noé, lui, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il avait reconnu l'odeur du mâle qui approchait et savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. De toute manière, aucun mâle, en dehors de l'Alpha, ne pouvait le revendiquer.

Une nausée lui monta à la gorge quand il réalisa que Compagnon Loup semblait... heureux de ce fait. Malgré les tortures que lui avait fait subir Fenrir, sa partie lupine ne voulait toujours pas croire que l'Alpha n'était qu'un monstre, qu'il ne le protégerait ni ne l'aimerait jamais. Pire, que l'accouplement avec Fenrir ne voulait rien signifier d'autre que l'homme aimait le sexe, la violence et que cet acte ne représentait nullement un engagement pour lui, contrairement à ce qu'un mâle dominant aurait dû faire avec un Oméga. Et encore moins avec un si jeune Oméga, nullement prêt à être accouplé.

Daniel se baissa et avança dans la tente de branches, ignorant les femelles.

« Montre tes blessures, » ordonna-t-il à l'enfant.

Noé s'avança docilement. Il ne pouvait faire autrement et n'avait pas envie de résister à Daniel. C'était stupide. La résistance n'apportait que souffrance. Il était un Oméga, un soumis, un docile qui ne pouvait dire non. Baissant la tête, il rampa jusque devant l'homme à la peau basanée et se coucha en gémissant de douleur sur le dos, dévoilant son ventre et sa gorge au dominant.

« Brave petit, » le flatta le Werwulf.

Il se pencha et, délicatement, posa ses dents contre la gorge du gamin, sans le mordre.

« Remets toi sur le ventre, louveteau, ton dos n'est pas assez cicatrisé. Et si tu veux t'asseoir quand je serai parti, mets-toi à genoux. Tiens, je t'ai apporté un pantalon, si tu peux le mettre. »

Il sortit de son sac le vêtement en question qu'il posa au sol. L'odeur de nourriture qui était présente dans la besace fit saliver les soumis, affamés.

« Fenrir a décidé de vous nourrir, en prévision du voyage de demain, » fit Daniel en sortant deux morceaux de viande cuite et quatre pommes. « Oméga, je vais t'examiner, l'Alpha veux savoir si demain tu pourras marcher avec nous. »

Les mains de l'homme parcoururent le dos, les jambes. Elles se posèrent sur les fesses et les écartèrent, comme quelques heures auparavant.

« Mouais, pas terrible, » conclut Daniel avant de remettre du baume sur les lésions et les plaies de Noé. « Ce soir, quand la meute aura mangé, tu retourneras avec l'Alpha. »

À ces mots, le garçon explosa en sanglots, face contre le sol.

« Pitié, non... »

« Écoute, gamin, Fenrir sera moins violent avec toi cette nuit. Il veut que nous partions, demain. Notre excursion n'a que trop duré et le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut nous revoir. Ensuite, tu peux faire en sorte de moins souffrir pendant l'acte. »

Noé tourna son visage, ses yeux verts humides se fixant pendant un instant dans les noirs.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Avec ta salive. Sers-toi de ta salive. Crache dans ta main, ensuite tu t'en enduis le trou. Essaye de faire pareil avec la queue de l'Alpha. Mouille-la. En plus, si tu le fais directement avec ta bouche et ta langue, Greyback ne sera que satisfait, crois-moi ! »

« Tu en sais quelque chose, ordure, » gronda Hannah.

Daniel se retourna, vif comme l'éclair, et lui administra une gifle retentissante.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, dominante ? Brutus a encore du travail à faire avec toi. Et je m'occuperai de ton cas personnellement, cette nuit. »

Hannah gronda mais baissa les yeux.

« Oméga, fais ce que je te dis, tu verras. Et prends ça, aussi. Je te laisse ce sac, il y a du baume dedans. Tu peux t'en mettre avant et après qu'il te baise. Logiquement, Fenrir ne devrait pas t'en empêcher. »

« Et pour le reste ? »

Le murmure de l'enfant était presque inaudible.

Daniel regarda les traces multiples de coups, morsures et griffures qui parcouraient le corps pâle du garçon.

« Pour ça... Je ne peux rien, à part te soigner quand il en a terminé. »

L'homme se redressa à moitié, en raison des branches qui formaient le semblant de toit, calées contre le rocher. Il se tourna et jeta un regard à Hannah qui fit frémir Noé en raison de la luxure qui faisait briller les iris noirs.

« À ce soir, louve. »

Une fois que les pas de Daniel ne se firent plus entendre, Noé retourna se caler contre Hannah, tremblant. Ils ne dirent rien mais immanquablement, la lueur du jour commença à décroître et l'obscurité à envahir l'abri de fortune.

Noé se mit à claquer des dents, la peur le submergeant.

« Je préfère mourir, » dit-il une nouvelle fois. « Je ne suis plus rien, il m'a déjà tué de toute façon. Je suis rien, juste un Oméga, une pute sans nom, à peine bon à écarter les cuisses en silence et me mettre à genoux pendant qu'il... qu'il... »

Morag se mit à pleurer de concert avec lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Non ! » s'écria alors Hannah. « Non ! Nous valons mieux que ça ! Nous sommes des êtres humains, même si nous sommes devenus des Werwulfs, et nous valons bien mieux que ces êtres abjects ! »

Elle prit Noé par les épaules, le regardant, mais le garçon baissa aussitôt les yeux.

« Regarde-moi, Noé ! Regarde-moi ! »

Péniblement, l'enfant leva ses perles vertes afin de les fixer dans celles, bleues, de la jeune fille.

« Tu es Noé. Noé Madley, et je t'interdis de mourir ! » scanda-t-elle, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues malgré la fermeté de sa voix.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, s'essuya rageusement le visage avant de reprendre durement.

« Ils n'enlèveront pas qui je suis ! Je suis plus qu'une simple louve ou une dominante et je ne serai, jamais, _jamais,_ leur catin, peu importe ce qu'ils font ! Je sais qui je suis et ce que je vaux... Je suis Hannah Abbot, j'ai vingt ans et je suis encore vivante ce soir, n'en déplaise à ces ordures ! »

Elle regarda ses compagnes et son petit frère de peine, leur prit les mains, les regroupant une à une, de façon que chacun puisse sentir la main des autres, au centre de leur cercle de fortune. Elle inspira lentement, s'obligeant au calme malgré la terreur qui l'envahissait, elle aussi.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Megan.

« Je... Je suis... » bafouilla Megan, le cœur battant tandis que plus loin, les voix des loups se faisaient plus fortes, plus paillardes.

« Qui es-tu ! »

« Je suis... Megan, Megan Jones, dix-huit ans... et je suis encore vivante ce soir... » fit enfin Megan tout en se mettant à pleurer, elle aussi.

« Et toi ? Et toi, Morag ! »

« Moi... Morag MacDougal... dix-sept ans... je suis encore vivante ce soir, » sanglota Morag, ses mains tremblant violemment entre celles des autres soumis.

« À toi, maintenant, » ordonna Hannah en regardant Noé en face d'elle.

Les mains du garçon se crispèrent. Les hommes riaient dehors, ils devaient manger et bientôt, très bientôt, réclameraient leur dû.

« Non... Je suis... Oméga... »

« Non ! Tu es Noé ! Noé ! Dis-le ! Dis qui tu es ! Ne nous abandonne pas, Noé ! » cria Hannah.

Noé éclata en larmes, regardant tour à tour le visage suppliant de ses sœurs.

« Moi... Moi, Noé... Noé Madley... Je suis Noé Madley, Noé Madley ! Noé Madley, quatorze ans, encore vivant ce soir ! »

Ils s'effondrèrent, se serrant dans leurs bras, se consolant et partageant leur frayeur.

« On va s'aider, on va s'en sortir, on va survivre, il faut qu'on survive, » répéta Hannah, comme une litanie.

Puis la voix de l'Alpha s'éleva, appelant à lui son Oméga.

**... ... ...**

Noé se réveilla le lendemain matin, blotti entre Hannah et Morag. Ils avaient finalement tous dormi avec les mâles, en une seule masse agglutinée les uns aux autres.

Ils formaient une meute. Une meute sauvage, indomptable, faite de mercenaires avides de sang, d'argent et de pouvoir.

Hommes et femmes se levèrent, mangèrent les restes de la veille, Noé et les louves prudemment reculés loin des dominants, attendant qu'ils leur jettent ce dont ils ne voulaient plus. Puis les sacs se préparèrent et ceux qui étaient encore habillés se dévêtirent afin de se transformer.

Les louves et Noé plièrent leurs haillons, mirent le tout dans le sac de Noé après que ce dernier en ait sorti le pot de baume que lui avait donné Daniel la veille pour se soigner. Il en tartina les blessures de ses sœurs et elles firent de même avec lui.

Ils ne se sentaient pas gênés ou honteux de leur nudité, leur nature désormais lycanthrope les aidant en cela. Cependant, chacun préféra soigner lui-même les plaies et meurtrissures qu'ils avaient dans les parties les plus intimes de leur anatomie et qui résultaient des accouplements forcés de la nuit.

Noé venait tout juste de finir de boucler son sac quand l'ombre imposante de Daniel devant lui lui fit dresser la tête.

« Louves, mangez ça. »

Il tendit à chacune une large feuille séchée, violette et jaune. Les jeunes filles s'en saisirent, dubitatives.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda abruptement Hannah, sa partie dominante ne demandant comme à chaque fois qu'à s'exprimer. « Pourquoi Noé n'en prend pas ? »

Daniel plissa les yeux mais consenti à répondre. Malgré eux, cette louve forçait leur admiration.

« Ça, femelle, c'est une plante abortive. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des louveteaux et de toute façon, l'Alpha ne permettra jamais une descendance autre que la sienne dans cette meute. L'Oméga n'en a donc pas besoin. Mange. »

Les jeunes filles baissèrent la tête, regardant la feuille. Une à une, elles la portèrent à leur bouche. Avoir un enfant issu de ce genre d'accouplement, dans cette meute ? Effectivement, non, rien que l'idée les faisait frémir de dégoût.

Tous se transformèrent, rapidement pour les mâle dominants et sans trop de souffrances apparentes, à l'exception de Vircolac et Ralph, les plus jeunes loups de la meute. Ce ne fut pas le cas des derniers-nés.

La transformation de la plein lune avait été instinctive, imposée par la nature et ils ne l'avaient pas du tout contrôlée. Tout était très différent cette fois. Sans surprise, Hannah y arriva la première, après plusieurs longues minutes de tortures et de cris. Elle n'y parvint que lorsque Brutus se décida à se positionner vers elle et à la guider. Bien que déjà sous sa forme lupine, Ralph fit de même avec Megan qui suivit Hannah dans sa transformation quelques secondes à peine après elle.

Noé et Morag eux, se débattaient toujours, luttant inconsciemment sur cette possession, refusant la douleur et la perte de leur humanité corporelle.

Sans surprise, Daniel s'occupa de Noé, l'encourageant, lui parlant, lui donnant ensuite des petits coups de langue sur les oreilles. Heimdal soupira et s'approcha de Morag pour la motiver et la rassurer, elle aussi. La meute devait partir et si les louves ne suivaient pas, l'humeur de Fenrir serait massacrante. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais cette lutte interne avait été éprouvante pour Noé et Morag, les deux plus jeunes et les plus fragiles de la meute. Le louveteau s'aplatit au sol en geignant, pouvant à peine tenir sur ses quatre pattes.

Malgré cela, la meute se mit en branle, l'Alpha en tête. Noé serra les crocs pendant plusieurs heures, de plus en plus à la traîne. Néanmoins, les grognements vindicatifs des autres mâles et les coups de dents dans son postérieur n'eurent rapidement plus d'effet sur lui.

Ses blessures le faisaient atrocement souffrir, certaines plaies s'étaient rouvertes et saignaient. Son ventre se tordaient de douleur et de spasmes. Il continua pourtant de courir, bon dernier, Daniel ou Archus à ses côtés. Morag était devant lui, un peu plus loin, tandis que Hannah et Megan couraient entre les autres mâles.

Les yeux verts du louveteau s'accrochèrent désespérément à ceux d'Archus, visiblement énervé. Dans un couinement lamentable, l'enfant se coinça une patte entre deux branches et s'effondra au sol, épuisé.

Il resta là, la langue pendant hors de sa gueule mousseuse de bave. Noé ferma les yeux, haletant. Il n'en pouvait plus, était allé au delà de ses capacités et sa résistance. Quand bien même l'Alpha viendrait, le battrait, le violerait ici avec le pire sadisme, il ne pouvait plus bouger une seule patte.

Archus poussa un long hurlement, grogna, gronda, le mordit, le griffa, mais rien n'y fit. Noé ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant de couiner faiblement.

Sans ouvrir ses yeux, Noé sentit que la meute s'était arrêtée et que l'Alpha revenait vers lui. Il trembla, se doutant de la colère du Werwulf. Ce dernier remplaça rapidement Archus dans sa punition. Devant son dominant, Noé ouvrit les yeux, gémit, tenta de se redresser mais ne put tenir sur aucune de ses pattes.

Au final, Fenrir reprit sa forme humaine.

« Transforme-toi, Oméga ! »

Noé frémit devant l'ordre. Son corps commença à se contorsionner, à craquer, le loups hurla, ses cris devenant peu à peu humains. Ce ne fut qu'une petite loque sanglotante qui se trouva au bout de plusieurs minutes là où se tenait autrefois le loup.

« Je suis désolé, Alpha, » pleura l'enfant en claquant des dents.

Les poings et les pieds de l'homme s'abattirent violemment sur lui en réponse. Une fois que Greyback jugea la punition suffisante, c'est à dire quand le garçon fut au bord de l'évanouissement, il grogna vers sa meute.

« Vous le porterez, à tour de rôle. Je vous désigne tous responsables de mon Oméga. Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il ne ralentisse plus la meute et qu'il soit rapidement en meilleure forme. Je ne tolérerai pas que mes projets échouent ! Je suis clair ?! »

« Oui, Alpha, » fit Brutus, transformé également, en s'inclinant devant leur chef.

Noé sentit qu'on le portait avec délicatesse, puis la fourrure d'un loup, sous lui. Une simple corde fut passée sur son dos, afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe.

« Accroche-toi bien. Tu vas y arriver, Oméga ? On ne peux pas prendre plus de temps pour t'attacher. »

« Oui, » murmura le gamin. « Merci, Ralph. »

Une heure après lui, ce fut Morag qui s'effondra. La meute ne s'arrêta cependant pas, à part Berserkir et Neuri qui se chargèrent de la louve épuisée.

Jour après jour, la meute continua sa course vers l'Est, terminant au fil du temps et des semaines de franchir les montagnes, puis les collines, pour enfin arriver aux plaines et forêts.

Jour après jour, la survie des captifs se poursuivait. Chaque matin, ils se réveillaient blottis les uns aux autres, le plus éloignés possible du reste de la meute, d'autant que la saison comme l'altitude, rendaient la température plus douce. Ils mangeaient les restes, se transformaient et couraient, Noé et Morag finissant la journée sur le dos d'un des mâles. Le soir venait, avec le deuxième repas autorisé pour eux, contrairement aux dominants qui en avait un troisième quand le soleil était à son zénith. Hannah et Megan y avaient droit, parfois, puisqu'elles couraient avec eux, elles aussi. Ensuite, la nuit tombait. Et avec elle, la peur, la violence et les cris de douleur.

Une fois utilisés, les femelles et l'Oméga se rejoignaient dans le noir, pleuraient ensemble, caressaient leur corps meurtri, se soignaient et léchaient leurs blessures. Ils pleuraient encore et finissaient par s'endormir.

**... ... ...**

Les terres du Seigneur Noir puaient.

C'était du moins l'avis de Noé. Petit Homme et Compagnon loup n'aimaient pas cette contrée. Ils avaient parcouru beaucoup de territoires avant d'en arriver là, des paysages parfois désolés par la guerre qui avait opposé Voldemort et ses sorciers aux autres combattants.

Noé les trouvait répugnants. Sans doute plus que sa propre meute. Ou du moins tout autant.

Sa nature d'Oméga n'aimait pas non plus la façon dont se déroulaient les choses depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette dernière forteresse. Le louveteau ignorait à qui elle appartenait vraiment : Voldemort, la folle furieuse à tignasse noire qu'il avait parfois aperçue et qui le regardait avec un œil mauvais et concupiscent ou un autre sbire Mangemort.

Il l'ignorait et ne voulait surtout pas savoir de toute manière. Il n'était qu'un Oméga après tout, son rôle n'était pas de se mêler aux décisions de la meute, ni à la vie de celle-ci en dehors du bien-être de ses membres.

Car cela, Noé avait fini par le comprendre au fur et à mesure de sa vie lupine et des pleines lunes qui avaient illuminé le ciel.

Un Oméga vivait pour sa meute, se dévouait pour elle. Il devait être attentif à ses compagnons à leurs blessures, leur santé, leur bien-être. Il était là pour les aider, les soutenir. Même les monstres comme ceux qui formaient son clan.

Les autres Werwulfs n'aimaient pas plus cet endroit, en dehors de Fenrir et de Brutus. Ils se sentaient mal considérés en tant que Loups-garous, rabaissés et cela était difficilement compatible avec leur nature.

Ainsi, Noé et ses compagnes avaient été heureux d'apprendre qu'ils repartaient. Beaucoup moins quand ils avaient compris que ce n'était qu'à une soixantaine de kilomètres, soit une journée à pattes, et que surtout, la meute serait divisée.

Noé avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait particulièrement envie de repartir sur les chemins avec la meute entière. Vivre en nomade ne lui convenait pas plus que cela. Surtout que la meute, pour subvenir à ses besoins, pillait les villageois des petits hameaux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur route. La viande n'était pas un problème, mais les hommes mangeaient aussi du pain, des légumes et des fruits. Et il était impensable pour eux de les trouver ou de les fabriquer par eux-même.

Alors ils attaquaient, pillaient, saccageaient. Tuant et violant à chaque attaque.

Noé et les louves ne participaient jamais aux raids. Les autres les ligotaient contre le tronc d'un arbre, les laissaient à la surveillance d'un ou deux loups, dont faisait toujours parti Ralph, et ne revenaient que plusieurs heures plus tard. Les sacs pleins et leur corps recouvert de sang.

Noé n'aimait pas cette vie-là. Non, il aurait préféré pouvoir se poser, dans une jolie clairière et s'y installer pour vivre. Mais à chaque fois que Noé pensait à cela, jamais il ne l'imaginait avec cette meute. Or, il appartenait à cette meute.

Cette douleur venait se rajouter à toutes les autres, innombrables.

La meute s'était posée dans un petit bois, reculé de la foule humaine des soldats sorciers à la solde de Voldemort. Et attendait. Attendait ses ordres, attendait que l'Alpha ne vienne pour leur transmettre ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Noé leva les yeux. Le printemps s'était écoulé, la chaleur de l'été s'était installée désormais. Le louveteau n'avait pas grandi. Il ne finirait sans doute jamais sa croissance lui avait affirmé une nouvelle fois Daniel. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. De même qu'il ignorait pourquoi l'Alpha semblait de plus en en colère après lui. Fenrir lui donnait le sentiment d'attendre quelque chose de sa part mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi.

Pourtant, il faisait tout pour lui plaire et le satisfaire, comme un bon petit Oméga. Il pensait même qu'il remplissait son rôle mieux que quiconque. C'était ce que lui avait affirmé Daniel et Barbatus, ce dernier d'un ton hargneux. Quant à Hannah, il savait qu'elle ne le comprenait pas toujours.

Comme Noé avait tenté de lui expliquer, c'était une dominante, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ses réactions, lui-même avait parfois du mal à se comprendre ! Comment expliquer à Hannah que lui était incapable de tenir tête à un dominant, et encore moins à _son_ dominant, l'Alpha en personne. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Quand Noé parlait de Fenrir en disant _mon dominant_, les louves grinçaient des dents. Hannah l'avait rabroué plusieurs fois, lui répétant en long, large et en travers que Fenrir n'était rien d'autre qu'un mâle en rut, comme tous les autres. Qu'il n'était pas son compagnon et qu'il le donnerait au reste de la meute un jour ou l'autre.

Noé avait fini par fondre en larmes, tant parce que cette perspective l'effrayait, que parce que Compagnon Loup était désespéré à cette idée qu'il voyait comme un abandon. Bien que Fenrir soit une brute et chaque accouplement un viol sordide et douloureux, Noé ne pouvait combattre sa nature lupine.

Morag l'avait consolé et Hannah avait cessé de lui en parler.

Le jeune garçon inspira l'air profondément. C'était certain, un nid était installé dans cet arbre, et d'après ce qu'il entendait, les petits n'étaient pas encore nés. C'était exactement ce qu'il recherchaient : de bons œufs bien frais.

Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des Werwulfs, Morag n'avait cessé de décroître, surtout après une pleine lune. Elle ne se transformait qu'à cette occasion ou si la nécessité l'y forçait, comme quand la meute devait voyager.

Morag haïssait sa partie canine. Elle haïssait la meute.

Morag mourrait à peu feu devant leurs yeux impuissants.

Elle était la plus jeune et plus petite louve. Contrairement à Noé, elle n'était pas protégée par la meute. Car bien que Megan et Hannah aient du mal à l'admettre, le fait d'être l'Oméga de Fenrir avait aidé Noé à survivre. Il savait pertinemment que sans l'aide de la meute et celle de Daniel en particulier, il n'aurait pas survécu à sa première lune. Greyback l'avait bien trop massacré.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans cette grotte, Noé fut pris d'un frisson et de nausées. Non, il fallait oublier, juste oublier. Et se concentrer sur ce nid d'épervier au sommet du grand conifère.

Les autres loups lui avaient donné à manger, plus qu'à Morag, l'avaient porté, plus que Morag, et l'avaient soigné, bien plus qu'elle. Oh, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, les dominants n'étaient ni gentils ni tendres avec lui, mais ils mordaient moins fort, frappaient moins souvent que ce qu'ils ne faisaient avec les autres femelles.

Morag était en train d'abandonner leur lutte.

L'enfant sauta pour attraper une branche et se hissa à la force de ses bras. Il était certes petit et frêle mais restait un Lycanthrope. Sa force l'aidait. Ça et la vieille habitude de grimper aux arbres. Il allait sourire en repensant à tous ses anciens chapardages dans les fruitiers, cependant ce dernier n'atteignit pas ses lèvres. Il ne savait plus sourire. Et penser aux arbres regorgeant de fruits de Poufsouffle lui rappelait sa mère et ses sœurs. De quoi lui enlever toute envie de sourire.

Il continua de grimper, sans se soucier de rien d'autre qu'au nid qui l'attendait plus haut. Quand il y parvint, la femelle épervier se mit à crier, des sons aigus parfaitement atroce pour ses oreilles sensibles.

« La ferme, stupide volatile ! » gronda le garçon.

L'oiseau tournoya autour de lui, vite rejoint par le mâle. Ils cherchaient à le lacérer et à lui crever les yeux. Noé les frappait à l'aide de ses poings, cherchant à leur tordre le cou. Comme si de simples éperviers pouvaient l'impressionner, lui qui partageait la couche de Fenrir Greyback !

Effectivement, l'un des oiseaux se trouva emprisonné dans la poigne de l'enfant qui lui enserra le cou et d'un cou de dent, lui arracha à moitié la tête avant de faire tomber le cadavre au sol.

La bouche et la main pleines de sang, Noé se dépêcha de prendre les œufs alors que l'autre rapace le griffait toujours. Une fois son butin dans les poches de son pantalon, il descendit rapidement, sauta au sol et s'enfuit après avoir ramassé le cadavre encore chaud de l'animal.

Le gamin courut jusqu'au camp, jeta l'oiseau là où la meute dépeçait les proies et où attendaient déjà trois lapins. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à un abri de fortune, fait de branches, de terre et d'une toile grossière. Morag était allongée sur un tapis de feuille et recouverte d'une mince couverture.

Noé gémit en la voyant. Son état avait encore empiré.

Hannah était près d'elle mais Megan était introuvable. Cela étonna l'Oméga, les louves étant bien plus épiées qui lui. Tous savaient qu'il lui était impossible, de part sa nature, de s'échapper. Lui le premier. Il l'aurait peut-être pu accompagné d'un dominant, sûrement même, mais le seul dominant qui prendrait ce risque s'appelait Hannah et tous les mâles la surveillaient pire qu'une cuisinière sa casserole de lait sur le feu.

« Morag, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi, » fit Noé en se faufilant jusqu'à elle.

Il sortit de sa poche cinq petits œufs bleu clair recouvert de mouchetures brunâtres.

« Ils vont te faire du bien, tu vas voir, tu vas te sentir vite mieux ! Maman disait toujours que quand on ne se sent pas bien, on prend un œuf et ça va mieux. Elle avait raison, tu sais, » babilla le garçon, une boule dans la gorge.

Morag le dévisagea, ses yeux bruns comme éteints. Puis elle leva une main si fine, si fragile, que Noé ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Elle se posa sur ses boucles folles qui atteignaient désormais ses épaules et les caressa longuement.

« Tu es si gentil, Noé. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un fils comme toi. »

« Tu... tu en auras un, Morag. »

Le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de Morag se plissa tandis qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

« Non, je n'aurai pas d'enfants. Nous le savons. »

« Morag, tout espoir n'est pas perdu, tu dois te battre, » fit Hannah d'une voix douce en enlevant une longue mèche rousse du front de la jeune fille pâle.

Morag ferma les yeux avant de soupirer lentement.

« Il n'est plus temps pour moi de me battre. J'ai atteint le maximum de ce que je pouvais faire. »

« Non, Morag, tu vas voir, tu vas manger les œufs et après tu iras mieux. »

Noé perça une coquille avec ses dents et porta l'œuf à la bouche aux lèvres sèches de la jeune fille. Hannah l'aida à se mettre en position assise pour qu'elle puisse gober l'œuf. Noé les tendit, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus.

« Alors, tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il en faisant une grimace.

C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus à un sourire pour lui désormais.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci Noé, » répondit Morag dans un souffle.

Hannah la rallongea, en silence.

Quand la nuit tomba sur le campement, les trois louves et l'Omega se terrèrent dans leur abris. Megan était revenue, peu avant la tombée de la nuit, accompagnée par Ralph. Ils avaient mangé et les autres loups-garous étaient encore autour de feu, à plaisanter grassement et à boire de l'alcool.

Les prisonniers savaient qu'ils vivaient un court moment de paix. Après cela, certains loups viendraient réclamer le corps des jeunes filles. Ils ne pouvaient revendiquer celui de l'Oméga mais avaient découvert, avec satisfaction, que Fenrir n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il utilise sa bouche avec eux. L'important était que ses fesses, pour le moment, lui reviennent exclusivement.

Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux au campement, à peine cinq. Et Greyback n'était pas parmi eux.

Noé caressa les cheveux humides de transpiration de Morag. La fièvre l'avait prise désormais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Morag, ils ne te toucheront pas cette nuit. Hannah, Megan et moi, on va les occuper, tu vas pouvoir te reposer et demain tu iras bien mieux, » dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

La jeune fille lui offrit un pâle sourire avant de tendre difficilement ses mains devant elle. Noé en prit une, Megan l'autre, et chacun offrit celle restante à Hannah.

« Moi, Hannah Abott, vingt ans, encore vivante ce soir, » déclara-t-elle doucement.

« Moi, Megan Jones, dix-huit ans, encore vivante ce soir. »

« Moi, Noé Madley, quatorze ans, encore vivant ce soir. »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Morag, toujours allongée. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux et sa voix faible s'éleva lentement.

« Moi... Morag MacDougal, dix-sept ans... encore vivante ce soir. » Elle déglutit péniblement et son visage se crispa alors qu'elle poursuivait. « Encore vivante ce soir... pour la dernière fois... »

« Morag, non... » pleura Megan.

« Je ne peux plus... il est temps pour moi de vous laisser, » poursuivit Morag dans un souffle si faible que seule leur nature lupine leur permit de l'entendre. « Je suis désolée de vous abandonner. Essayez... essayez de survivre... »

Quand le jour se leva le lendemain, Morag était encore tenue dans les bras de ses amis, morte.

**... ... ...**

Il avait d'abord oublié comment sourire et étrangement, un jour, il s'était aperçu qu'il ne pleurait plus non plus.

C'était arrivé petit à petit, de façon insidieuse.

Après le décès de Morag, les mâles devinrent encore plus agressifs, n'ayant plus que deux femelle et un demi-mâle pour satisfaire leurs besoins.

Pire, l'Alpha sembla s'en moquer éperdument et refusa de quitter la sombre demeure de Mangemort où il résidait. Il ne revenait que tous les deux jours au camp pour s'accoupler avec son Oméga pendant des heures. Puis repartait rejoindre ses camarades Mangemorts. Noé guettait ses visites avec angoisse puisqu'elle le laissait à chaque fois incapable de bouger pendant une demi-journée.

La meute était au bord d'une rivière pas très loin du campement. Le gamin s'était lavé, comme les autres. Daniel lui avait montré une plante qui moussait et permettait de remplacer le savon, enfin, un peu. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les bains dans son jeune temps, il apprécia de pouvoir patauger dans l'eau clair. Au moins, il puerait moins. D'autant que la veille au matin, l'Alpha était venu pour ne repartir qu'à la venue de la nuit.

Une fois propre, l'enfant s'accroupit sur une pierre, loin des autres. Hannah était avec un mâle, Megan avec un autre. La chaleur de l'été les rendait plus prompts à avoir des relations à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Tandis qu'il regardait son reflet dans l'eau, Noé eut un choc. Ses yeux verts, si gais et pleins de vie autrefois, quand il n'était qu'humain, étaient vides, ternes. Il regarda ensuite son corps recouvert de cicatrices et de plaies. Certaines étaient pâles et fines, d'autres boursouflées et rougeoyantes. Il avait été transformé en monstre de bien des façons.

Il n'avait pas encore quinze ans et ne les auraient sans doute jamais. Sa vie s'était arrêtée à quatorze ans, pas simplement sa vie humaine, mais sa vie tout court. Il allait faire comme Morag, mourir au milieux de cette meute qui le méprisait. Cet été, il n'irait pas dans les arbres avec Édith, il n'irait pas se porter volontaire pour travailler dans les champs en échange d'un peu de pain. Il ne verrait jamais Laura se marier et avoir ses enfants. Il ne connaîtrait que quatorze printemps et avec un peu de chance, passerait l'été. Il n'aurait jamais quinze ans.

Les larmes avaient fait son chemin sur ses joues creuses alors que l'atroce vérité faisait celle dans son cœur. Jusqu'à ce que la voix haineuse de Barbatus retentisse au dessus de lui.

« Encore en train de chialer, Oméga ? Tu n'es décidément bon qu'à ça ! Une femelle est morte et Fenrir est tellement obnubilé par ses missions auprès de ce Seigneur de pacotille ou par tes fesses, qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre ! »

Noé, perdus dans sa peine, commis alors l'erreur de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si Morag est morte, mais la votre ! Et si le maître de notre Alpha perd la guerre, je n'y suis pour rien non plus ! »

Le Werwulf se jeta sur lui et le tabassa comme jamais, jouant de ses poings et de ses dents, malgré sa forme humaine.

Les cris de détresse de Noé retentirent dans l'air, avant que Barbatus, exaspéré, ne décide de le plonger dans l'eau. L'adolescent paniqua, les mains cramponnées à celle de l'homme qui le tenait par les cheveux. Ses poumons étaient en feu, l'air lui manquait et il crut qu'il allait mourir ainsi. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche dans un réflexe absurde et prenait une goulée d'eau au lieu de l'oxygène qui lui faisait défaut, la pression sur sa tête se relâcha soudain.

Des bras l'attrapèrent et le sortirent de la rivière tandis qu'il crachait et vomissait de l'eau. L'enfant se cramponna à son sauveur, ignorant qui il était tant il était choqué. Barbatus avait essayé de le tuer, uniquement parce qu'il pleurait !

Il avait dû s'évanouir car quand il prit de nouveau conscience de son environnement, il était allongé sous une peau de bête. Il grelottait et avait encore du mal à respirer.

« Noé ? » chuchota Megan.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer sans bruit, des pleurs secs, plus des hoquets qu'autre chose. Barbatus ne voulait plus qu'il pleure, il avait tenté de le noyer à cause de ça. Il n'était même plus libre de ça.

« Calme-toi, bébé, calme-toi. Tu ne risques plus rien, Daniel et Archus le surveillent. Et Heimdall est parti avertir Fenrir.

« Non, oh non, » avait gémi Noé.

Si Fenrir revenait, son enfer allait recommencer. Sans compter que Fenrir se vengerait sur tous les membres de la meute pour ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

« Il le fallait. Archus et Berserkir ont entendu tes cris, ils ont accouru, pensant que tu étais attaqué, ils se sont battus avec Barbatus. »

« Fenrir va me tuer, » murmura Noé. « J'aurais dû mourir dans cette flotte, au moins, ce serait terminé, comme pour Morag. »

« Non, Noé, ne dis pas ça. »

Le garçon ferma les yeux alors que les doigts de Megan parcouraient sa chevelure trempée qui, sans les boucles, lui arrivait maintenant au milieux du dos.

« Je vais mourir, Megan. Peut-être que vous, vous arriverez un jour à vous sauver, mais pas moi. »

« On se sauvera tous les trois. »

Noé eut un rire sans joie.

« Non, c'est impossible. Je vous retarderais, Hannah et toi. Je suis condamné et tu le sais. »

La jeune fille ne dit d'abord rien, continuant simplement ses caresses.

« Peut-être... Peut-être qu'un jour, on viendra nous sauver. Si Potter gagne cette guerre. Si l'Alpha est tué pendant cette guerre. »

« Brutus prendra sa suite, ça ne changera rien. »

« Les autres vont peut-être se révolter, la meute éclatera et nous, on en profitera. »

Noé haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

Puis l'attente commença.

Fenrir arriva au petit matin. Tous entendirent son arrivée en raison des hurlements de Barbatus. Noé couina et se colla contre Hannah, tremblant de frayeur. Les cris de l'homme ne cessèrent que bien plus tard et furent suivis par ceux d'autres hommes. Fenrir était furieux et le faisait savoir.

Quand il pénétra sous la petite tente, Noé cria à sa simple vue.

« J'ai rien fait, Alpha, rien, je te promets ! »

Le loup l'attrapa par une cheville pour le traîner jusque devant le feu. Toute la meute était attroupée, non pas en cercle mais d'un seul côté, les hommes se touchant tous. Noé s'agrippait à la terre sous lui, plantant ses ongles, comme pour reculer l'inévitable. L'Alpha le lâcha enfin, lui permettant de s'asseoir. Le gamin se recroquevilla en claquant lamentablement des dents. Plusieurs hommes étaient blessés. Tous ceux qui étaient en poste au campement. Barbatus gisait, inconscient, dans un coin, à côté de son frère qui arborait quant à lui plusieurs bleus et coquards. Le regard de pure haine qu'il lui jeta fit de nouveau trembler plus fort l'enfant terrorisé.

« Mes hommes m'ont dit que Barbatus avait essayé de te noyer. Est-ce vrai ? » aboya Fenrir.

« Je... oui... je crois, mais Archus et Berserkir m'ont sauvé, » bredouilla l'Oméga.

Fenrir avança vers lui et lui lança une gifle retentissante qui le flaqua à terre.

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, hein ? »

« Parce que... peut-être parce que je pleurais... je sais pas, » pleurnicha Noé.

Fenrir l'attrapa par le cou, le souleva de terre, les pieds de l'enfant ne touchant plus le sol. Noé se contenta d'attraper les mains de l'homme tout en suffocant.

« Quand vas-tu te décider à me donner satisfaction ?! Je m'impatiente, Oméga ! Et mes hommes aussi ! Oserais-tu refuser ce que je veux ? Veux-tu m'empêcher de prouver ma puissance ? » tonna-t-il en le jetant au sol.

« Non, non, » gémit Noé, ne comprenant plus rien. « Tu es fort, Alpha, et je ferais tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais. »

Il ne put continuer que l'Alpha se jetait sur lui, le griffa, le mordit tout en lui assénant des coups de poing. Quand l'enfant ne bougea plus, il lui arracha son pantalon et le tourna face contre terre. Puis il le renifla avec application.

« Si je n'ai pas ce que je veux d'ici la fin de cette semaine, tu le regretteras. »

« Je... oui, Alpha. »

Il se saisit du corps meurtri, plaquant son dos contre son torse velu.

« Alors montre à cette meute à qui tu appartiens, » ordonna Fenrir.

Noé déglutit péniblement. Il ne l'avait jamais fait ainsi, jamais alors que tous les dévisageaient en silence. Les larmes aux yeux mais refusant de pleurer encore, il cracha dans sa paume et se saisit du sexe sous lui, déjà imposant. Après plusieurs va-et-vient dessus, il recommença. Le dernier jet de salive fut pour lui, alors qu'il se mettait deux doigts dans l'intimité.

Prenant ensuite appui sur les cuisses de Fenrir, il abaissa son bassin jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son corps. Les yeux fermés, Noé n'attendit pas avant de bouger ses fesses. Fenrir n'aimait pas attendre.

Greyback se saisit de sa taille et le colla totalement contre lui. Puis il lui souleva les jambes et lança lui même ses hanches en avant.

« Regarde la meute, Oméga ! »

Noé obéit encore, la honte et la douleur l'englobant. Les hommes le dévisageaient et regardaient le pénis de leur chef qui pénétrait ses entrailles avec entrain.

Noé gémit, sa tête en sueur se cala contre la clavicule de Fenrir alors qu'il attendait que l'homme jouisse enfin en lui. L'Alpha fit courir ses griffes sur le torse imberbe et frêle, traçant des sillons sanglants dans la peau.

« Il est à moi ! » cria Greyback tout en haletant, puis dans un dernier mouvement qui arracha un cri à l'enfant, il grogna son orgasme.

**... ... ...**

Seul.

Il était totalement seul.

L'enfant se calfeutra un peu plus contre la roche, terrorisé par les bruits alentours. Les dominants se disputaient. Ce n'était jamais bon quand les dominants se battaient.

Il ne pleura pas, cependant. Il ne pleurait plus du tout depuis que l'Alpha l'avait donné à sa meute.

Quand il était revenu à la fin de la fameuse semaine, Noé s'attendait à mourir. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que l'Alpha voulait de lui et s'il n'avait pas pu lui donner satisfaction jusque là, pourquoi y serait-il parvenu en seulement cinq jours ?

Pourtant, Fenrir l'avait reniflé longuement. Un large sourire avait révélé ses dents jaunes. Il avait clamé haut et fort que son but était atteint. Tous les autres loups avaient hurlé en cœur avec lui. Puis Fenrir l'avait de nouveau violé devant eux.

Une fois cela fait, l'enfant encore à terre sur les genoux, Greyback avait annoncé à sa meute qu'ils méritaient leur récompense. Là, Noé avait pleuré.

Un à un, les loups l'avaient possédé. Sauf un. Mais pas celui qu'espérait Noé. Celui qu'il considérait comme son aide, à défaut de son ami, son soutien. Il y avait cru jusqu'au bout, surtout quand l'homme à peau brune l'avait d'abord massé, lui passant du baume y compris sur son anus malmené par les quatre loups qui l'avaient déjà forcé après Fenrir. Mais quand le sexe large et dur s'était enfoncé dans ses fesses, Noé avait hurlé. Pas sa douleur physique, bien que cette dernière soit présente, mais la douleur de son cœur et son âme en miettes.

Il avait pleuré et crié la souffrance de la trahison. Compagnon Loup ne comprenait pas que son compagnon, son mâle, le rejette et le donne à d'autres. C'était inconcevable dans sa nature lupine, un abandon, un meurtre. Petit Homme lui, était dévasté par la trahison de Daniel qui s'activait dans son dos.

« Pourquoi... » avait-il sangloté.

« Je te veux, Oméga... je te désire depuis si longtemps, » avait gémit le Werwulf, perdu dans son plaisir.

Noé était mort une deuxième fois cette nuit-là. Le seul qui ne l'avait pas touché était Ralph. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait et ce qui lui avait affirmé Megan, le lendemain. Noé s'était évanoui après le neuvième mâle, ne reprenant conscience que par intermittence.

Depuis les pleurs de Noé étaient secs, l'eau salée refusant de couler sur ses joues de plus en plus creuses.

Megan était partie. Il espérait qu'elle et Ralph soient encore en vie. Ils s'étaient enfuis, ensemble, après que Hannah et lui les aient exhorté à le faire. Megan avait peut-être la chance de connaître l'amour dans les bras de l'homme brun.

Hannah était morte. Elle avait payé de sa vie la désertion de la jeune fille et l'immense frustration de l'Alpha dont l'objet sexuel du moment lui était refusé. Il voulait l'un des prisonniers caché dans les geôles mangemoriennes, mais son jouet restait désespérément hors de porté de ses griffes.

La meute entière avait durement été punie pour la fuite des deux Lycans. Berserkir n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. L'Alpha l'avait battu à mort.

Puis la guerre s'était terminée. Mais Noé n'avait rien espéré. Son cœur vide n'espérait plus rien depuis longtemps. La meute avait pris la fuite, et lui, pauvre Oméga, était maintenant seul pour les satisfaire tous.

Il avait maigri, bien qu'on le nourrissait. Parfois, il vomissait, alors on le soignait. Il dormait, le plus souvent contre Daniel qui repoussait souvent les assauts des autres mâles, lui permettant de dormir quelques heures.

Noé attendait. Il attendait la fin de sa vie en souhaitant qu'elle soit à l'image de Morag. En dormant, silencieusement. Pas dans les cris et le sang. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait désormais.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	4. Partie 3 - L'arche d'une nouvelle vie

******NDA **: les dialogues en _[italiques]_ proviennent du chapitre 11 pour la première et du chapitre 16 pour toutes les autres de _« Le Feu et la Glace »_ d'Azanielle.

* * *

**Les arches de Noé**

**.**

**Partie 3 – L'arche d'une nouvelle vie**

* * *

« Fenrir a totalement perdu la tête ! » râla pour la deuxième fois Vircolac.

« Tu radotes, Vic', et cela ne changera rien. Il attend son jouet depuis des mois, maintenant qu'il peut enfin l'avoir, il ne changera jamais d'avis, » répondit Heimdall en se curant les dents avec un morceau d'os.

« Pourquoi un autre jouet ? Il avait déjà ce putain d'Oméga ! »

« L'Oméga avait un autre rôle à jouer, tu le sais, » intervint à son tour Daniel.

« Quel rôle ? » demanda d'une voix fluette Noé, à la surprise de tous, en se tournant vers l'homme qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu le son de sa voix. Il ne parlait guère qu'à Neuri et Daniel, et toujours si bas que les autres n'entendaient rien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Oméga. Dors un peu, » répondit Daniel en prenant le garçon assis entre ses jambes pour le mettre en position allongée, la tête sur l'une de ses cuisses.

Noé ne résistait plus depuis longtemps aux étranges étreintes que lui donnait Daniel. Depuis la mort de Hannah, il avait connu une solitude sans nom. Il serait devenu fou, _ils_ seraient devenus fous, Compagnon Loup et lui, si Daniel n'avait pas été là. Un Oméga avait sans doute besoin d'un minimum d'attention, c'était du moins ce que son instinct lupin lui disait. Et n'importe quel être humain également, s'il ne voulait pas mourir au bout de quelques semaines avec une vie comme était devenue celle de Noé.

Que cela lui plaise ou non, Daniel était celui qui le maintenait en vie dans cette meute, lui qui veillait à ce qu'il ait quelques restes pour se nourrir, qui imposait aux autres de ne pas être trop brutaux dans leur accouplement, bien qu'un être humain non Lycanthrope n'aurait jamais survécu longtemps à leurs étreintes. Il n'y avait que lorsque Greyback souhaitait s'occuper lui-même de son Oméga que Daniel s'effaçait.

Alors Noé acceptait ses caresses, ses attouchements, presque avec soulagement. C'était comme une corde qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer et se noyer.

« Quand arrêteras-tu de materner ce chiot ! » hurla Brutus avec violence tout en se levant.

Noé couina et s'agrippa à la jambe de Daniel. Ce dernier jeta un regard meurtrier au Bêta, créant le silence parmi les dominants. Brutus n'était plus en odeur de sainteté auprès de Fenrir et tous regardaient le troisième et deuxième de la meute se défier du regard. Un sourd grognement résonna dans la poitrine de Daniel, se propageant dans la meute.

« Putain, pourquoi Fenrir est obnubilé par ce connard de calice ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en à foutre, d'un calice ! En plus, il sera encore le seul à s'amuser ! Il faut que l'on reparte des Terres Sombres et que l'on se mette en chasse de femelles ou nous allons finir par tous nous entre-égorger ! » vitupéra une nouvelle fois Vircolac, faisant tomber la tension.

Toute la meute s'était regroupée dans un petit coin de plaine, avec au loin la forêt clairsemée. Ils se tenaient comme à leur habitude en rond auteur du feu de leur campement. Un peu plus loin, des rochers à moitié éboulés sur une vague colline formaient un congloméra de roches. L'Oméga avait découvert un petit renforcement, entre deux énormes caillasses. Comme une petite grotte où il pourrait peut-être se réfugier quand les mâles l'autoriseraient à dormir. À moins que Daniel ne le veuille avec lui, comme très souvent.

« Nous nous remettrons en route une fois que Fenrir en aura terminé avec les vampires, » reprit Barbatus, soutenant son frère.

Depuis que l'automne était arrivé, les tensions entre les mâles se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Noé pensa que Vircolac avait raison, un trop plein de testostérone ne leur réussissait vraiment pas. Pourtant, chaque mâle se servait de lui au moins une fois par jour, mais cela ne suffisait plus. La folie de Greyback les rendait nerveux et beaucoup n'approuvaient pas son obsession pour le calice d'un puissant Maître Vampire et celle pour le Maître Vampire lui-même, bien que de nature différente. Il voulait le calice pour le torturer, le baiser et rendre fou de douleur le Vampire en le tuant. Il voulait le Vampire pour le torturer et le faire mourir à petit feu entre ses griffes car il avait contribué à la défaite du Seigneur Noir.

Cela s'ajoutait à la mort de Hannah et à la fuite de Megan bien que plusieurs mois se soient écoulés depuis. Bien sûr, Noé savait très bien que personne ne regrettait vraiment Hannah, à part lui bien sûr. Cependant, il avait été surpris de voir que la haine de Brutus et Barbatus envers lui avait grimpé d'un cran suite à cela.

Daniel lui avait expliqué certaines choses, dernièrement. Noé ne demandait pas souvent des explications mais ce regain de colère l'avait poussé à interroger le Werwulf. Et puis Daniel était toujours bavard après qu'il eut baisé.

C'était ainsi que Noé avait appris que Brutus n'avait pas aimé la façon dont l'Alpha avait puni son frère. Il n'approuvait pas non plus son choix vis à vis de lui, estimant qu'une femelle forte et dominante était plus valorisante qu'un misérable Oméga chétif. Noé avait tiqué à ces propos : il n'était pas le compagnon de Fenrir. Daniel avait ri quand il avait murmuré cette réflexion pourtant pleine de vérité, avant de lui ordonner de dormir.

Même en ne cherchant pas à se mêler à la vie politique de la meute, Noé avait parfaitement saisi les tensions entre les mâles et la lutte de pouvoir qui s'était engagée. Neuri et Heimdall ne décoléraient pas de la mort de Berserkir. Après avoir fait bande à part durant un temps, ils s'étaient rangés du côté de Daniel qui s'était peu à peu imposé face à Brutus.

Ce dernier comptait comme soutien indéfectibles son frère, David et Dereck.

Epsilon et Vircolac étaient d'humeur changeante, toutefois, il semblait clair que dernièrement, ils se rapprochaient du côté de Daniel. Archus, lui, soutenait naturellement son propre frère. La place de Bêta de Brutus n'était plus assurée au sein de la meute où la rébellion grondait. Pourtant, Fenrir ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Noé ferma les yeux sous les caresses de Daniel. Parfois, quand il les fermait très fort, il pouvait presque imaginer qu'il était chez lui, dans son Quartier Nord et que c'était sa mère qui le touchait. Ou que c'était un mâle qui le protégerait vraiment, un mâle qui pourrait l'aimer. Comme Ralph l'avait fait avec Megan. Il ne s'attardait jamais sur ce point. Il refusait l'idée de l'amour. Il n'était pas destiné à cela.

Cependant, Daniel jouait un rôle dangereux. Pour l'instant, Fenrir fermait les yeux sur l'attitude plus que protectrice de son lieutenant envers lui. Sans doute jugeait-il l'homme plus capable de veiller sur son Oméga que les autres. Après tout, il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais Noé avait entendu les paroles pleines de fiel de David. Brutus ne tarderait pas à raconter à l'Alpha que Daniel ferait comme Ralph et kidnapperait un jour son Oméga.

« Fenrir a des comptes à rendre à ce Snape. Il court après sa vengeance depuis des mois et là, il peut faire d'une pierre deux coups, » gronda Brutus. « Quand le calice sera là, Fenrir nous laissera peut-être jouer avec. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons du Vampire. »

« Où les Vampires s'occuperont de nous, » lança Vircolac avec hargne. « Cette terre pue ! Les Vampires sont nombreux, bien plus nombreux que nous ! »

« Et que veux-tu faire, Vic' ! » cria Dereck. « Partir ? Nous resterons et ensuite, une fois que Fenrir aura eu la tête du Vampire et le corps de Weasley, nous pourrons vivre de nouveau comme nous l'entendons. »

« Daniel, » souffla Noé. « Qui est Weasley ? Pourquoi j'ai déjà entendu ce nom ? »

Phrase extraordinairement longue pour le louveteau.

« Tu as dû l'entendre quand nous étions sur le territoire du Seigneur Noir. Il était dans les cachots du château, » lui expliqua à voix haute Daniel, interrompant la dispute entre Vircolac et Dereck.

Noé frémit. Les cachots. Là où Fenrir avait entraîné Hannah. Là où il l'avait torturée jusqu'à la tuer.

« Il est obsédé par les Weasley. Il y a combien... un an ? Nous avons été en mission pour le Seigneur Noir et détruit une famille de Sorciers, les Weasley. L'un des fils faisait partie du Trio d'Or : Ron. Il est connu pour être le meilleur ami de Harry Potter et un brave guerrier. Il n'était pas là mais nous avons décimé les autres et les familles alentours. »

Le jeune garçon se retint de grelotter. Il détestait quand Daniel parlait de façon aussi détachée des atrocités qu'il avait commises, lui rappelant par la même occasion qu'il était lui aussi un monstre et un assassin.

« Fenrir a gardé l'un d'eux vivant, je ne sais plus lequel. Mais le chiot a réussi à s'enfuir. »

« Seul ? » Noé n'avait pas pu retenir son exclamation.

« C'était un soumis mais pas un Oméga. Personne ne sait comment il a fait pour nous échapper. »

« Trois d'entre nous l'ont payé de leur vie. Fenrir les a massacré, » rajouta Neuri.

« Silence ! » aboya Brutus. « Vous n'avez pas à répondre. Oméga ! Viens ! Fenrir ne reviendra que dans la nuit et un peu de distraction nous fera du bien. »

Noé gémit tout en se cramponnant à la cuisse de Daniel une dixième de seconde. Malgré sa terreur, il se redressa et plongea un bref instant ses iris verts dans ceux de l'homme avant de les baisser rapidement.

« Daniel, je suis si fatigué, » murmura-t-il de façon à ce que seul l'homme puisse l'entendre. « Et j'ai si mal au ventre. »

Le Werwulf fronça les sourcils, semblant un instant contrarié, puis le poussa en direction du Bêta tout en clamant d'une voix forte : « Pas plus de quatre, cette nuit. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » protesta Archus.

« Parce que je l'ai décidé et que je suis responsable du gamin... Si cela ne vous convient pas, allez vous plaindre à l'Alpha. »

Le Bêta lui jeta un regard mauvais alors qu'il saisissait le bras fin de l'enfant pour l'attirer à lui, le faisant tomber entre ses jambes ouvertes. Il dégrafa son pantalon alors que Barbatus se positionnait derrière le garçon.

**... ... ...**

Noé ne supportait pas les cris. Il ne supportait pas non plus de voir la meute fébrile entourant, bien que de loin, l'Alpha et sa proie.

Le jeune rouquin transpirait la peur. Pourtant, il avait tenté de tenir tête, de s'enfuir. Noé l'admirait pour cela. Lui n'avait jamais pu le faire. Le jeune homme lui donnait une leçon de courage au goût amer.

Lui n'était qu'un Oméga, le dernier des derniers. L'autre, un combattant.

Cependant, quand les cris et les rires de la meute envahirent la plaine et que les hurlements du calice retentirent, Noé n'éprouva plus d'admiration.

Juste de la compassion, une profonde tristesse et une envie de hurler avec lui. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il s'était contenté de se reculer un peu plus et de plaquer les mains sur ses oreilles. Il espérait que le rouquin mourrait vite. Plus vite il mourrait, moins il souffrirait.

Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas être excité par le spectacle, à ne pas rire et brayer, parce que l'odeur du sang humain ne le réjouissait pas, Noé fut celui qui sentit l'odeur douceâtre des vampires en premier. Il se redressa vivement, ne sachant pas à ce moment-là ce que cette odeur voulait dire bien qu'il était sûr d'une chose : ils étaient en danger ! En grand danger !

À peine finit-il d'avoir cette pensé qu'une lumière verte fusa vers la meute, des cris rauques leur parvinrent et les loups-garous se mirent à hurler, mais pour une autre raison.

La meute était attaquée.

Les lycans sorciers sortirent aussitôt leur baguette, Fenrir en tête, le visage souriant, les yeux fous et le corps éclaboussé du sang du calice.

Les autres se transformèrent en loup et se jetèrent sur les formes noires qui firent de même sur eux.

Noé était tétanisé. Il n'avait jamais réellement assisté au spectacle de la guerre ou de combat de sa meute. À part la nuit où il était devenu l'un d'eux. Il voyait sans vraiment les voir les loups qui se jetaient, gueule ouverte, sur leurs ennemis pour les déchiqueter.

Des bras se saisirent de lui à la taille, le faisant hurler de frayeur. Sentant l'odeur de Daniel, il se cramponna à lui. Le Werwulf l'entraîna un peu plus loin encore, vers les grandes roches et le déposa dans un petit espace entre deux énormes cailloux.

« Ne bouge pas de là, Noé ! Tu m'entends ? Reste ici et n'en sors sous aucun prétexte ! »

Puis l'homme repartit dans les combats et le sang.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un vampire brisa la nuque à l'énorme loup noir qui lui arrachait la peau à l'aide de ses griffes, que Noé réalisa que Daniel l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première et dernière fois.

Son monde devint rouge et noir, pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Devant ses yeux et ses oreilles affolés, se jouait non seulement la bataille violente, sanglante, entre les Vampires et les Lycans, mais l'attaque de la meute sur son village.

Les visages des soldats vampires ou des dominants s'interchangeaient avec ceux de sa famille, de ses amis.

La terreur l'engloba tout entier, réduisant son champs de vision. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, se colla contre la roche et ferma les yeux, en tremblant et claquant des dents. Les bruits de la guerre lui parvenaient encore en sourdine, par contre, il ne pouvait rien contre les odeurs écœurantes qui lui brûlaient le nez. L'odeur métallique du sang était partout, avec par-dessus celle de la fumée et de la chair brûlée.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, les larmes coulèrent avec abondance sur ses joues. Il allait sans doute mourir, lui aussi abattu par les suceurs de sang. Il espérait que ce serait rapide, comme Daniel ou Neuri qu'un jet de lumière verte avait pétrifié sur place. Et puis une folle lueur d'espoir traversa son monde fait de peur et de douleur. Et si tous les mâles mourraient ? Si lui seul survivait ? Alors il serait... libre ?

Un espoir, un atroce espoir enserra sa poitrine. Libre ! Il pourrait retourner chez lui ! Voir Laura ! Cette idée s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il ne reverrait jamais Laura, il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre ce qu'il était devenu. Mais il pourrait au moins tenter de retrouver Megan et Ralph !

L'odeur caractéristique d'un Vampire fondit sur lui, l'odeur du sang aussi.

L'espoir de Noé s'écroula. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de liberté pour lui. Juste la mort. Cette idée le détruisit un peu plus. Il ne fallait jamais espérer, jamais.

Ses larmes se firent sanglots tandis qu'il se recroquevillait plus encore, sans vouloir regarder son assassin.

Pourquoi le vampire ne le tuait pas ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas la pointe de ses dents acérés en lui ? Ou celle d'une épée ?

La poigne brutale d'une main sur son épaule le fit hurler de terreur. Il se débattit, tenta de frapper l'homme. Un anneau de fer s'enroula sur son poignet, le blessant au passage, mais Noé n'en eut cure.

Il ouvrit enfin des yeux terrifiés face à l'homme grand et mince devant lui qui le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés et la baguette pointée sur lui. Noé cessa de hurler et de se débattre. Attendant sagement la mort, des larmes désormais silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Il réalisa que le silence était de mise dans la plaine et que le soleil se levait.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Où étaient les autres, si autres il y avait encore ?

« Debout, » ordonna le Vampire d'une voix sourde.

Noé secoua la tête, réalisant à la fois avec stupeur et fierté qu'il pouvait fixer le Vampire dans les yeux ou refuser d'obéir. Apparemment, sa nature d'Oméga ne fonctionnait pas avec une créature autre que ceux de son peuple. Il résista donc autant qu'il le pouvait, même si ce n'était que par un simple hochement de tête, trouvant pour le faire un peu de courage dans ses veines.

Le Vampire le détailla de la tête aux pieds un bref instant, clairement dubitatif vis à vis de la petite chose ridicule qui lui faisait face. En grognant, il se pencha et se saisit du corps frêle du garçon, le posant sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de farine.

En se voyant ainsi transporté, Noé sentit sa mince rébellion s'envoler. Là encore, il mélangea ses souvenirs, se rappelant d'un autre homme qui l'avait porté ainsi après une bataille et des morts. Et le destin qu'il lui avait donné, ce jour-là.

Le gamin s'effondra. Il se laissa transporter sans résistance, sanglotant lamentablement sur le dos de l'homme.

Ce dernier le jeta au sol. Noé se recula par réflexe, se cognant contre le tronc d'un vieux chêne, tout en clignant des yeux. Sa peur ne baissa pas, bien au contraire, quand il vit qui étaient avec lui, ligotés comme de la volaille. Dereck, Archus, mais surtout Barbatus, Brutus et Fenrir. Entre tous, il avait fallu que ce soit eux les survivants.

Cette nouvelle démonstration de la cruauté de sa vie le liquéfia sur place. S'éloignant lentement du reste de sa meute en se traînant au sol, son dos vint cette fois buter contre les jambes du même soldat qui l'avait déniché dans son trou. Le gamin leva des yeux humides et effrayés sur lui. Le vampire fronça une nouvelle fois ses sourcils en lisant comme une supplique dans les yeux verts. Il ne dit rien, laissant l'enfant là où il était. À ses pieds.

D'autres Vampires les entouraient. Noé n'eut pas le temps de les compter qu'une voix de femme retentit, légère et pourtant pleine de sadisme.

_[« Mon Seigneur, il ne manquait plus que vous pour pouvoir commencer cette magnifique entrevue. »] _

Il découvrit alors un être qui s'avançait vers eux et qu'il jugea terrifiant. Autant que son Alpha. Les deux hommes se faisaient maintenant face, Fenrir à terre, l'autre, un Vampire, debout devant lui. L'aura qu'il dégageait, même de loin, était étouffante, écrasante.

Noé gémit, plaçant ses mains par-dessus sa tête, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder. Il trembla de tous ses membres. Fenrir ne voulait pas baisser le regard devant le Vampire, que Noé comprit être le fameux Severus Snape, celui à qui la meute avait pris le calice.

Après les fanfaronnades de Fenrir, la fureur de Severus monta d'un cran. Puis ce furent les hurlements de l'Alpha qui retentirent. La femelle vampire semblait se délecter du spectacle, sautillant autour d'eux en battant des mains.

Voir son chef, son dominant, son bourreau, celui qui avait fait de sa vie en enfer et avait tué ses amies, réduit en une masse hurlante et sanguinolente le terrorisa plus encore que les longs mois qu'il avait passés auprès de lui.

Quand Severus lui creva un œil, Noé se fit dessus. Il se retourna et, inconsciemment, attrapa les jambes du soldat pour cacher son visage, la respiration erratique et entrecoupée de hoquets désespérés. Il ne voulait pas être torturé !

Le Vampire sursauta, surpris.

Son visage impassible se baissa vers la forme grelottante à ses pieds. Il inspira profondément, son odorat lui donnant une nouvelle fois confirmation de ce qu'il supposait.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Severus Snape ordonna que ce qui restait de la meute soit emmenée dans sa demeure.

Noé fut mis sur ses pieds par le soldat, entraîné vers les autres loups et ligoté à eux, en dernière position. Les mains tendus devant lui, le pantalon trempé, les yeux rivés vers le sol, le gamin marcha, marcha, jusqu'à ce que lui et les autres mâles soient finalement jetés dans les cachots sombres et humides du Maître Vampire. Une fois la grille de fer fermée sur eux, il se précipita dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus éloigné à la fois des autres loups et des Vampires.

Il ne vit jamais celui qu'il avait pris pour un soldat s'approcher de la femelle au rire diabolique et lui chuchoter quelques paroles à l'oreille, les yeux fixés sur lui.

**... ... ...**

Un couloir, puis un autre couloir, des marches, et peu à peu, la fin de l'humidité et de la fraîcheur. Les couloirs devinrent clairs, presque lumineux, preuve que des vitres les parcouraient.

Pourtant, Noé ne redressa pas son visage ravagé par les larmes. Il s'essuyait parfois les joues de ses mains sales. La seule pensée qui lui vint en faisant ce geste une nouvelle fois fut que les vannes s'étaient ouvertes depuis l'attaque des Vampires et que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le flot continu de ses perles d'eau.

Piètre chiot. Piètre prisonnier. Pourquoi le Maître Vampire voulait le torturer lui-même ? Il n'était rien dans la meute, ne savait rien.

Peut-être que Brutus avait dit qu'il était le compagnon de Fenrir ? À cette idée, le gamin eut un sanglot bruyant qui fit tourner la tête des trois Vampires vers lui. Noé ne les vit pas, ses yeux restant fixés au sol.

Il n'était pas le compagnon de Fenrir. Compagnon Loup avait bien suffisamment hurlé son désespoir en le comprenant. L'homme l'avait violé, l'avait obligé à s'accoupler avec lui et ensuite avec la meute entière. Jamais un compagnon ne ferait cela. Noé, malgré sa courte existence de loup-garou le savait par instinct.

Le Maître Vampire, lui, devait l'ignorer. Fenrir avait pris son calice, son compagnon, l'avait torturé et avait voulu le violer. Sans doute voulait-il se venger en faisant de même avec celui qu'il pensait être le compagnon de Fenrir.

Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ?

Tout à son désespoir et à sa terreur, le gamin se prit plusieurs fois les pieds sur les dalles, trébuchant. Il avait envie de vomir, son ventre le tordait de douleur. Il avait souvent mal au ventre ces derniers temps, sans qu'il ne s'en plaigne, évidemment. Il l'avait fait pour la première fois avec Daniel la dernière nuit avant l'attaque des Vampires. Malgré la surveillance accrue de l'homme à la peau basanée, et le fait que les loups qui l'avaient baisé se soient retenus durant l'accouplement, il avait saigné pendant et après les viols.

Enfin, la petite troupe s'arrêta devant une porte en bois clair. La femelle l'ouvrit et se tourna vers le jeune loup. Elle lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire lever la tête.

« Tu vas être bien sage, louveteau, et rester ici. On va s'occuper de toi. »

Noé renifla misérablement. S'occuper de lui ? Oh, d'autres avant eux s'étaient aussi occupés de lui , il se doutait donc de ce qui devait l'attendre.

La femme vampire le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce dont la porte se referma avec un bruit sourd. Une fois le joug tiré, Noé se décida à découvrir les lieux. Il s'attendait à une salle de torture, ou du moins à un endroit où devait l'attendre son bourreau. Mais ce n'était rien de tout cela.

Une large fenêtre faisait entrer de la lumière à ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une... chambre ? En tout cas, il y avait un petit lit en bois, dans un coin, avec une chose qui devait être un matelas, une couverture ainsi qu'un oreiller. Une petite table en bois brut avec une chaise et une armoire complétaient le mobilier.

Noé avança prudemment, ne comprenant rien à rien. Pourquoi les Vampires l'avaient mis là ? C'était incompréhensible.

La fenêtre laissait entrer largement la lumière. L'enfant regarda dehors, découvrant le paysage glacé. Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait mais la température devait être terriblement froide.

Cette pensée lui fit réaliser que la température dans la chambre était douce, tiède. Timidement, il marcha jusqu'au lit et posa ses doigts sur la couverture fine. Il n'en revenait pas, lui-même n'avait jamais possédé de lit avant. Chez lui, avec sa mère et ses sœurs, il dormait sur une paillasse. Avec la meute, directement sur le sol ou sur une peau de bête. Il appuya sur le lit, tira légèrement sur la couverture. Incroyable, il y avait des draps propres qui sentaient bon le frais et un vrai matelas. Il n'en avait vu que lorsqu'il chipait des affaires, à Chourave, que des inconscients laissaient sur le rebord de leurs fenêtres laissées ouvertes. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'autrefois, quand ils habitaient à Helga, ils en avaient. Deux, même. Mais Noé ne s'en rappelait pas, sa mère était partie de Helga à la mort de son père, quand il n'était qu'un bébé.

Il enleva sa main. Il devait il y avoir une erreur. Pourquoi était-il là ?

Noé continua la découverte de ce nouvel environnement, tous ses sens en alerte. Sa surprise monta d'un cran quand, en ouvrant une deuxième porte, il pénétra dans une toute petite pièce qui comptait un grand bac en bois avec une armature en fer, comme ceux dans lequel sa mère faisait les lessives et où ils prenaient leur bain le dimanche. Il y avait aussi un objet qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, bien qu'il sache à quoi il servait : c'était ce que les bourgeois appelaient toilettes. À Chourave, ils faisaient dans un pot de chambre ou directement dehors, dans les champs.

Cette fois, l'angoisse le saisit. Il ne comprenait absolument pas et se demandait quelle torture pouvait bien se cacher là. Est-ce que le Maître Vampire voulait lui faire croire qu'il était un prisonnier de luxe ? Peut-être voulait-il l'amadouer pour qu'il lui confie les secrets de la meute ? Une nouvelle douleur lui vrilla le ventre. Il ne savait rien sur les secrets de la meute, rien des projets de l'Alpha.

Son regard clair tomba sur le lit, puis sur le bac. Une lueur de compréhension se fit dans son esprit. Les Vampires n'étaient pas comme les Werwulfs. Ils étaient plus raffinés, sans doute. Noé s'étudia sans complaisance.

Évidemment, il était sale et puant. Les Vampires, notamment ceux vivant ici, aimaient sûrement leur confort. L'enfant déglutit tout en se souvenant des paroles de Barbatus. Tout ceci n'était pas pour lui mais pour les Vampires qui viendraient lui rendre visite. Ils le feraient se laver, afin de ne pas se souiller et ensuite, le baiseraient dans le lit. Ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à le faire à même le sol, comme les animaux qui composaient sa meute.

Il finirait les jours qui lui resteraient à vivre enfermé ici, servant de vide-couilles aux Vampires. Il ne pourrait plus sentir la douceur du vent ou le parfum de la forêt. Il mourrait dans cette pièce qui servirait de bordel.

Noé s'assit dans un coin, à même le sol. La tête sur ses genoux, il attendit.

Son attente ne dura pas longtemps. Un crac résonna dans la pièce et une créature minuscule apparut devant lui, le faisant hurler de peur. Elle était misérable, flétrie et ses immenses oreilles semblaient pendre sur ses épaules.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, Noé, paniqué, se tourna vers le mur, le griffant de ses ongles. Il savait faire face à des hommes, loups ou Vampires, pas à cette chose dont il ignorait tout.

La vieille elfe stoppa son avancée, restant prudemment à quelques pas du gamin terrifié.

« Allons, allons, n'aie pas peur, petit bébé. Anali est là pour s'occuper de toi, Anali prend soin de tous les bébés du clan. Anali ne te fera pas de mal. »

Les cris du garçon s'arrêtèrent tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers elle, toujours aussi horrifié.

« Je suis là pour veiller sur toi, rien d'autre, » continua l'elfe d'une voix grinçante.

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ? » bafouilla Noé.

« Je suis Anali, l'elfe de maison. La nourrice de tous les petits enfants que les maîtres veulent me confier. Anali aime les bébés. »

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu vas me manger ?! » s'écriait-il.

Cette fois, ce fut à l'elfe d'être stupéfaite.

« Non ! Anali ne mange pas les enfants ! Anali les aime, elle s'en occupe, leur donne à manger, les lave, les pouponne. Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

Le gamin la fixa avec interrogation et inquiétude, sans quitter son mur.

« Ma sœur disait que les elfes n'existaient pas. Et ils sont beaux, pas comme toi ! »

« Je suis un elfe de maison, » répondit la créature, sans se vexer.

Les deux se dévisagèrent un instant, en silence. Puis l'elfe reprit ses pas en direction du gamin qui trembla à son approche.

« N'aie pas peur, Anali ne te fera aucun mal. Viens, tu es sale, mouillé et tu dois avoir faim. Je vais te faire prendre ton bain. »

Le visage de Noé s'affaissa à ces paroles. On y était, c'était bien ce qu'il avait deviné. Alors que l'elfe posait une toute petite main sur son épaule, il fondit en larmes. L'elfe tenta de le consoler, sans succès. Dépitée, elle pris la main tremblante dans la sienne et attira l'enfant dans la salle de bains. D'un claquement de doigt, la petite baignoire se remplie d'eau chaude et mousseuse.

Noé regarda le bain avec effarement. Hors de question qu'il mette un pied là-dedans. La dernière fois qu'il s'était baigné, Barbatus avait voulu le noyer. Et là, s'il était propre, les Vampires pourraient le toucher. Sa crasse était son dernier rempart.

S'en demander son reste, il détala dans la chambre et se recolla dans un coin.

La petite elfe eut beau tout tenter pour l'amadouer et l'entraîner dans la salle de bains, rien n'y fit.

Désolée, elle finit par pousser un lourd soupir avant d'abandonner. Elle se tourna vers la table, espérant que le repas ait plus de succès. Un nouveau claquement de doigts fit apparaître une assiette contenant une grosse tranche de jambon chaud et de la purée de légumes. Quand les maîtres lui avait dit qu'elle devait s'occuper d'un enfant, elle ne savait pas son âge et avait choisi ce menu qui rencontrait toujours un grand succès auprès des touts-petits comme des plus grands. Bien qu'avec l'enfant en face d'elle, elle s'était peut-être trompée. Un bon steak ou un ragoût, accompagné de pommes de terre, aurait sans doute été plus approprié.

« Viens, petit. Viens au moins manger. Tu es tout maigre. Allez, joli bébé, tu vas voir, Anali sait bien cuisiner. »

Noé secoua vivement la tête. Il mourrait de faim mais avait trop peur de ce qui l'attendait. La petite créature était totalement inoffensive, ça il l'avait bien compris. Elle était une sorte de nourrice, hideuse, certes, mais dévouée aux enfants. Puisqu'elle le considérait comme un enfant, elle n'allait pas lui faire grand mal. Des mois avec la meute l'avaient guéri de la peur des réprimandes, punitions et autres fessés dont on menaçait habituellement les enfants.

« S'il te plaît, viens donc, » insista Anali.

Qu'un petit refuse sa nourriture, rejette sa tendresse était une grande première dont elle se serait bien passée. Elle s'approcha du gamin, un sourire dévoilant ses dents bancales.

« Tu verras, c'est très, très, bon. »

Mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui, le garçon posa ses mains sur sa tête et se mit à crier et à pleurer. Anali se recula vivement. Malheur ! Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle attendit qu'il se calme un peu et retenta l'expérience, avec aussi peu de succès. Elle nota quand même qu'il ne cria pas, ce qu'elle considéra comme une petite victoire.

Au final, elle prit l'assiette et s'approcha lentement de l'enfant. Tout en restant à une distance respectable, c'est à dire celle où il pleurait doucement et sans bruit, elle la posa à terre et lui tendit.

« Allez, pour faire plaisir à Anali. »

La culpabilité et l'empathie, c'étaient bien les seules choses qu'elle n'avait pas encore tentées. Elle le dévisagea de ses gros yeux globuleux implorants, prenant l'air le plus misérable qu'elle put.

« C'est une telle douleur pour la pauvre, pauvre, Anali. Tu ne veux pas que Anali pleure, petit bébé ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre ou soit malheureuse ? »

Noé la dévisagea, clairement perplexe. Il ne savait pas si la petite elfe disait tout cela parce que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment ou parce qu'elle se ferait battre s'il ne mangeait pas. De grosses larmes hypocrites coulèrent sur les joues fripées de la créature, ce qui finit de décider Noé. Il ne voulait pas être un monstre.

Il se pencha vers l'assiette, contemplant d'un œil dubitatif la pâté verdâtre qui accompagnait une tranche rose. Il attrapa rapidement ce qui ressemblait à du lard et mordit dedans sans quitter du regard l'elfe ravie.

Malgré sa faim, il ne put avaler autre chose que le jambon, accroupi à même le sol. Anali tenta bien de lui faire manger la purée, en vain. Elle réessaya de le persuader de se laver mais avec encore moins de succès que la première fois. Le gamin ne décolla pas ses fesses du sol et pleurait si elle s'approchait trop près.

Elle l'étudia une nouvelle fois, notant les traits fatigués sur la peau pâle. Du moins, là où elle n'était pas des différentes teintes d'hématomes. De lourds cernes s'étalaient sous ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Devant ce piteux spectacle, l'elfe décréta qu'il devait faire une sieste et tenta de faire preuve d'autorité pour le coucher dans le lit, malgré sa crasse. Une nouvelle fois, l'enfant se mit à pleurer à son contact, se reculant dans le coin le plus éloigné du lit. En désespoir de cause, elle prit une couverture et lui posa sur ses épaules tremblantes alors qu'il pleurait toujours et gémissait, affolé.

Déçue, elle se recula. Elle qui aimait tant câliner les petits !

« Madame, » murmura-t-il. « Quand est-ce que les Vampires vont venir ? Cette nuit ? »

Anali haussa les épaules.

« Anali l'ignore, petit. Anali va voir le maître Severus Snape. Sans doute voudrait-il te voir plus tard. Mais le petit ne doit pas avoir peur, le clan s'occupera de lui, désormais. »

Elle ne put retenir une grimace en voyant que ses paroles n'avaient pas l'effet escompté. Loin de le rassurer, la terreur de l'enfant grimpa d'un cran et ses larmes redoublèrent.

**... ... ...**

Le Maître Vampire était là, dans sa chambre. Noé sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine alors que la douleur dans son ventre le vrillait sur place une nouvelle fois. Qu'allait lui faire cet homme dangereux ?

Bien qu'il ne soit pas Lycan, il transpirait de lui une telle puissance, un tel pouvoir, que son aura l'étouffait comme le faisait celle de Fenrir. Sa nature docile ne résisterait pas longtemps face à Severus Snape. Le maître Vampire le plus implacable selon sa meute et le dirigeant des Terres Sombres. Noé n'était rien de moins qu'une puce face à lui. Le garçon se retenait avec difficulté de ne pas se faire dessus.

Il avait passé la journée à sommeiller, épuisé comme il l'était. C'était avec une angoisse grandissante qu'il avait vu que le soleil se couchait et que la nuit arrivait. Et avec elle, sans doute, le début de sa torture.

C'était donc avec fatalisme et terreur qu'il avait vu le grand homme sombre entrer dans la pièce. Depuis, il le regardait, se demandant par quoi le Vampire allait commencer. Aussi fut-il particulièrement surpris quand Severus Snape ouvrit la bouche.

_[« Comment t'appelles-tu, chiot ? » demanda-t-il en venant s'accroupir devant lui.]_

Noé se recula en couinant, du moins il essaya, mais il était déjà tellement plaqué contre le mur que cela ne servit pas à grand chose. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir son nom ? Personne dans la meute ne lui avait demandé, ni appelé Noé en dehors des louves ou de Ralph... et de Daniel avant de mourir. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, son cerveau malheureux lui donnant une possible réponse. Greyback connaissant le prénom de son calice, il l'avait peut-être torturé en l'appelant Ron ? Si le Vampire voulait faire avec lui comme l'Alpha avec son calice, c'était logique qu'il lui demande.

_[« Noé, »]_ souffla-t-il.

_[« Bien, Noé. La première chose que tu vas apprendre ici, c'est que je déteste les souillons. Ton odeur est infecte, je suis certain que tu es rempli de puces. Tu vas donc te lever, filer dans la salle de bains et te laver sans discuter mes ordres ! »]_

Noé se recroquevilla comme il le pouvait, ses yeux s'écarquillant de frayeur. Le bain. Et ensuite... Néanmoins, l'aura du Vampire était si forte, si dominatrice qu'il sentit Compagnon Loup gémir et se tasser dans son esprit tout en le suppliant d'accepter.

_[« Je n'ai rien à voir avec l'elfe larmoyant qui s'est occupé de toi jusqu'à présent. Lève-toi tout de suite et ne reviens que lorsque ta peau aura retrouvé sa couleur d'origine. »]_

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit alors que le Vampire faisait bouger sa baguette, effrayant un peu plus l'enfant déjà paniqué.

_[« Maintenant, Noé ! »]_

Cette fois, Compagnon Loup hurla et Noé, affolé, se leva et bondit dans la salle de bains, prenant toutefois garde de passer le plus loin possible du Vampire. Il ferma la porte, étudiant les vêtements sur le petit banc et le bac qui n'attendait que lui. Il avança prudemment vers lui, découvrant, posés sur le rebord, du savon et une large brosse douce.

L'enfant se dandina sur place, ne sachant quoi faire. Comment mettre de l'eau dans la baignoire ? Se disant qu'il verrait plus tard, il étrenna les fameuses toilettes en prenant son temps. Peut-être que Snape se lasserait et partirait ? Il n'avait pas l'air de tenir tant que ça à ce qu'il se lave puisqu'il n'y avait pas de point d'eau ni de seaux remplis à proximité.

Un crac retentit soudain, le faisant sursauter. Il découvrit Anali qui se tenait ses côté. Elle lui sourit et posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre de parler doucement.

« Je suis venu t'aider, bébé. Les petits ne savent pas toujours se laver correctement, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas me laver, » commença à pleurnicher Noé, les bras en protection sur sa maigre poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, enfant. Sinon le maître sera très fâché. »

L'enfant éclata en sanglots, prenant son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Anali eut une grimace désolée. Décidément, elle avait le sentiment de tout faire de travers avec ce petit.

Elle aida la garçon à se déshabiller, lui même n'y arrivant pas seul malgré ses efforts.

Noé n'arrivait pas à lutter. Il aurait pu essayer de ne pas obéir, mais sa nature docile, soumise, l'habitude qu'il avait prise aux cours des mois écoulés au sein de la meute de Fenrir l'avaient brisé. Sans compter la terreur qui l'emplissait à l'idée de ce qu'allait lui faire le Vampire. Peut-être que s'il était obéissant, il ne le torturerait pas trop et le tuerait rapidement ?

L'elfe lui jeta un regard empli de pitié à la découverte du corps criblé de cicatrises diverses et variées, marques de morsures et griffures. Il avait de nombreux hématomes et les marques sur ses hanches ne laissaient que peu de doute quant à son rôle dans la meute. Il était si maigre qu'elle aurait pu lui compter les côtes. Le bon cœur d'Anali se fendit à cette vision.

L'enfant pénétra dans l'eau chaude. Elle prit un gobelet et commença à lui mouiller les épaules, la tête, alors que le petit, assis sagement dans la baignoire, pleurait sans bruit. Les boucles pleines de crasse se détendirent, les cheveux du garçon descendant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Alors que l'eau devenait boueuse, elle prit un savon doux et commença à les frotter gentiment, révélant leur reflet d'or. Pourtant, son geste fit éclater le bébé en sanglots plus lourds.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Anali te fait mal ? »

« Non, madame, » renifla Noé. « Avant... quand j'étais petit, ma maman faisait comme vous. »

Le garçon ne dit ensuite plus un mot, se contentant de pleurer alors qu'elle finissait de le laver. Il fallut deux baignoires pleines pour qu'enfin, elle estime sa tâche accomplie. Elle le sécha rapidement, le peigna et lui tendit les vêtements propres, un pantalon en coton souple et une chemise noire. Le garçon dédaigna les chaussettes.

« Tu es très beau, mon enfant, » déclara ensuite la petite elfe. « Il faut te remplumer un peu, par contre. »

Elle le détailla, ses yeux globuleux admirant les boucles douces qui reprenaient forme, d'un châtain mâtiné d'or. Celles-ci tombaient désormais en bas de ses épaules, tout en souplesse et brillance maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus alourdies par la terre et la saleté. Les grands yeux verts étaient magnifiques, bien que remplis de tristesse et de peur.

Noé baissa les yeux. Beau, oui, on lui avait déjà dit mais il ne savait plus si cette beauté n'était pas au final une malédiction.

Il regarda la porte close, espérant stupidement que le maître des lieux se soit lassé de l'attente et parti. Vœu pieu s'il en était. Severus Snape était installé sur le lit en train de lire.

Noé déglutit. Le lit. Que devait-il faire ? Le rejoindre et se mettre en position ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir donner des habits, c'était ridicule.

_[« Je constate que tu es enfin présentable, »]_ lança l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

De la main, il lui indiqua la table où une assiette fumante l'attendait, ainsi qu'une autre, plus petite avec ce qui ressemblait à une tarte. Noé leva le nez, humant les odeurs. De la soupe. La dernière fois qu'il avait mangé de la soupe, c'était avec sa mère et Édith.

_[« Va manger chiot ! » ordonna-t-il durement. « Je n'aimerais pas te priver d'un repas chaud. »]_

L'adolescent obéit, bien qu'il ne toucha à rien. D'habitude, quand il y avait un repas, c'était Fenrir qui lui donnait, sinon, il attendait que la meute se soit servie et que Daniel lui lance les restes. Le plus souvent, il grappillait à droite ou à gauche et mangeait en douce.

_[« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu donc ? Mange ! »]_

Noé se saisit de la culière et mangea un peu, assis à table, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. La soupe chaude lui faisait du bien, malgré sa peur. Le jus de fruit était doux et sucré, quant à la tarte, ce n'était que la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il mangeait du chocolat. La première fois, c'était un soldat de la ville qui lui en avait donné un petit carré. C'était tellement bon qu'il laissa un instant son esprit s'évader vers ses vieux souvenirs, sans prendre garde aux larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues.

_[« Depuis combien de temps cours-tu avec la meute de Greyback, louveteau ? »]_

La voix grave de Snape le fit sursauter et le replongea de plein pied dans la réalité.

Greyback. Sa vie avec Greyback et la meute.

Il détourna son regard, toute faim coupée.

_[« Je… je ne sais pas. »]_

Quoi lui dire ? C'était une nuit d'hiver, alors qu'il avait fêté son quatorzième anniversaire. Le regard pénétrant du Maître Vampire lui rappela douloureusement qu'il n'en aurait sûrement jamais quinze. Snape l'étudiait consciencieusement, le mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_[« Je n'ai pas achevé ton alpha actuel. Je n'en n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé avec lui. Les autres sont les jouets de Pansy. Elle n'en est pas encore lasse. Peut-être ne le sera-t-elle jamais. Pansy est très joueuse.»]_

Noé sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines face à ces propos et au sourire dévoilant les canines acérées. On y était. Snape allait maintenant cesser cette mascarade, il allait se lever, le prendre, lui arracher ses vêtements pour lui monter qu'elle était sa place, lui demander des choses qu'il ignorait et chaque absence de réponse serait suivie de tortures. D'abord avec la baguette, puis avec ses crocs et ses poings. Ensuite, il le jetterait sur ce lit et le ferait hurler, comme avant lui Greyback et la meute. Et si Noé était toujours vivant, il ferait venir les autres Vampires pour qu'il termine le jeu.

Par pitié, non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas connaître la même fin atroce que Hannah, il aurait voulu mourir comme Morag. Il regretta soudain ne pas être mort dans la rivière, la tête maintenue sous l'eau par Barbatus.

_[« Pitié. »]_

Il était fatigué. Fatigué de sa vie, fatigué de lutter, fatigué de cette journée et de celles d'avant. Il était fatigué de respirer. Il voulait dormir. Juste s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller.

Les paupières soudainement lourdes de l'enfant battirent faiblement. Une lassitude anormale l'avait envahi. Compagnon Loup gémit, triste et affolé.

_[« Si j'avais désiré t'entendre hurler, je ne me serais pas donné la peine de te faire venir ici. »]_

Noé ouvrit en grand ses yeux d'absinthe. Il ne comprenait rien aux paroles et au ton plutôt calme et rassurant de la voix de l'homme. Tout ceci était en contradiction avec ses peurs ou certitudes. Il ne voulait pas croire à l'espoir. Espérer, c'était vivre et lui n'était pas certain de vouloir continuer à vivre.

_[« Les interrogatoires des membres de ta meute avaient pour but de connaître le nom de celui qui nous avait trahi. Bien que nous ayons également profité des survivants pour assouvir notre soif de vengeance. Il s'avère que Pansy a découvert ton…''rôle'' et nous ne sommes pas stupides au point de faire payer ceux qui ne sont en aucun cas responsables des actes des autres. Ce qui fait de toi un rescapé et un réfugié jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé une solution plus adaptée te concernant. »]_

Noé le dévisagea, éberlué. Pardon ? Ils allaient le garder ? Lui, simple Oméga ? Sans même le battre ou lui faire du mal. C'était... impensable.

_[« Tu seras autorisé à sortir sous ta forme lupine durant les nuits de pleine lune, sous bonne garde ! Pour le reste du temps, nos jeunes doivent rentrer à la nuit tombée et ont interdiction de quitter les limites du domaine durant l'hiver. À partir de demain, tu mangeras dans la salle commune avec les membres du clan. Il est évident, louveteau, que la moindre transgression te vaudra un retour en cellule. »] _

Noé hocha la tête, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Les paroles de l'homme étaient comme irréelles pour lui et semblaient lointaines. Son nez se replongea dans son assiette, alors qu'un calme étrange prenait possession de lui. Compagnon Loup, lui, restait pragmatique. Quand on ne savait pas quand aurait lieu le prochain repas, on mangeait ce que l'on avait devant la truffe !

L'enfant reprit sa part de tarte et mordit dans la pâte, le chocolat fondant et la poire. Il pleurait de nouveau sans s'en soucier plus que cela. Le Vampire le regarda terminer son repas et avant que l'enfant ne tombe, drogué, de sa chaise, il l'attrapa au vol.

Noé protesta à peine, il eut tout juste la force de murmurer quelques plaintes incompréhensibles avant de s'endormir.

**... ... ...**

Il avait mal. Une douleur sourde et lancinante. Différente de celles qu'il avait connues avec la meute. Celle-ci n'était centrée que sur un point de son corps : le ventre.

Malgré cette douleur, Noé se sentait bien, ce qui lui fit hésiter à ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans un endroit chaud et incroyablement douillet qui sentait bon. Il se souvint brutalement qu'il devait être dans un lit, dans une chambre, chez le Maître Vampire.

Il écarquilla les yeux et voulut se dresser mais en fut empêché à la fois par la douleur qui lui vrilla le ventre et par la main ferme d'un homme sur son épaule.

« Non, pas de mouvement brusque ou tu vas avoir mal. »

Le garçon se tourna pour découvrir un homme qui lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Bonjour, Noé, je suis Jayden. Notre Seigneur t'a endormi hier soir afin de pouvoir t'examiner. Je t'ai soigné. Tu vas devoir rester au lit pendant quelques jours, Anali veillera sur toi. Si tu as mal, elle me fera appeler et te donnera des potions. Je vais devoir te changer les pansements, par contre. Allonge-toi. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais je te promets que je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Noé sonda le regard du dénommé Jayden, n'y décelant aucune menace. Il hésita malgré tout un instant, cherchant le piège. Ne trouvant finalement rien et sentant la douleur toujours présente, il s'allongea correctement, laissant l'homme soulever le drap et la couverture.

Le jeune loup-garou ouvrit des yeux étonnés en découvrant son propre corps. Il n'avait plus son bracelet en argent. Toutes ses blessures encore à vif hier avaient été soignées, certaines pansées. Le plus surprenant résidait sur son bas-ventre. Depuis ses hanches et jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il était bandé.

Le Sorcier à ses côtés agita sa baguette plusieurs fois, défit les longues bandes et enfin, enleva les larges morceaux de coton qui étaient placés entre ses cuisses, au niveau de son pénis et surtout, de ses fesses.

« Je... je saigne ? » balbutia le gamin dont la panique commençait à grimper. « P-pourquoi ? Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang par... par là ? »

Sa voix monta dangereusement dans les aigus tandis que l'affolement l'envahissait.

« Calme-toi, Noé, calme-toi. »

Le Sorcier plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent, sa main se posant de nouveau sur son épaule. Anali, quant à elle, se dépêcha de prendre les tissus ensanglantés, de les cacher dans un petit panier et d'en poser des propres sur le ventre de l'enfant.

« Tu n'es pas en train de te vider, d'accord ? Tu me laisses finir de te soigner et ensuite, on discutera. »

Le gamin hocha lentement la tête, étrangement rassuré par le ton ferme mais calme de l'homme. Il n'avait pas les ondes puissantes et écrasantes de Snape. Jayden lui jeta un ou deux sorts, de ce que pouvait en juger Noé, lui passa une pommade et enfin, replaça correctement compresses en coton et bandes de tissu.

Une fois fait, il étudia le visage du petit qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ceux-ci posant mille questions silencieuses.

« Voilà, Noé. Quand notre Seigneur, Severus Snape, t'a ausculté hier, il a découvert une... infection, dans ton ventre. Tu avais des douleurs, avant ? »

Noé acquiesça sans un mot. Un silence s'en suivit. Jayden se doutait que le gamin n'avait pas dû pouvoir se plaindre et que ce qu'il ressentait à ce niveau-là devait être noyé sous les centaines d'autres douleurs qui le possédaient chaque jour. De son côté, Noé ne voulait pas parler de son vécu dans la meute. Il avançait en aveugle et ne faisait pas confiance aux personnes qui l'entouraient, à part l'elfe, clairement inoffensive.

« Une infection ? » demanda-t-il finalement dans un murmure.

« Oui... J'ai dû... enfin... voir un peu plus loin pour nettoyer et... enlever ce qui te faisait mal. Tu iras vite mieux. »

Jayden se saisit d'une fiole de potion d'un joli bleu qu'il porta aux lèvres du gamin. Ce dernier la bu docilement, ses yeux toujours plantés dans les siens. Il soupira d'aise, la potion faisant déjà son effet, effaçant la douleur.

« Anali va t'apporter à manger. »

Noé commença à bouger pour se lever mais Jayden l'arrêta de nouveau.

« Non, interdiction de te lever, sauf pour aller aux toilettes. Tu mangeras au lit. »

Cette fois, les iris verts s'éclairèrent d'une surprise sans nom. Jayden étudia une nouvelle fois le louveteau avant de lui remonter la couverture sous le menton. Il était si petit, si frêle, si enfantin. Un enfant. Merlin, comment pouvait-on utiliser un enfant de cette façon ? Il ferma les yeux, regrettant que Greyback et ce qui restait de sa troupe de violeurs et d'assassins soient déjà morts.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant avec fracas, dévoilant un Vampire dont l'aura colérique emplit aussitôt la pièce. Noé poussa un cri teinté de surprise mais surtout de peur. Par instinct, Anali se plaça devant lui, comme une mince protection. Son cœur de vieille nourrice se gonfla de bonheur quand la tête aux boucles douces se calfeutra contre elle, en tremblant.

« Marcus ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » fit Jayden.

« Est-ce vrai que notre Seigneur en a épargné un ? Qu'il lui a offert sa protection !? » fulmina le Vampire, sa voix lourde de fureur.

Jayden s'écarta lentement dévoilant l'enfant apeuré dans les bras de la douce Anali. La couverture s'était écartée dans son mouvement de panique, dévoilant son corps maigre marbré de cicatrices. Et son énorme pansement.

Marcus stoppa net. Ce n'était visiblement pas le spectacle qu'il s'attendait à trouver. Noé était recroquevillé et pleurait de façon hystérique.

« Calme, petit bébé, calme, il ne te fera pas de mal, » chantonnait Anali en le berçant.

Marcus s'approcha sans bruit, ses yeux inspectant chaque parcelle du corps devant lui.

« Notre Seigneur offre asile et protection à ceux qui en ont besoin. Tu ne devrais pas douter de lui, » lança Jayden.

« Pourquoi ce linge ? » grogna le Vampire.

« Tu l'as déjà vu, Marcus, et la raison en est la même. »

Le grondement devint plus féroce, Marcus se dirigeant cette fois vers Jayden.

« À cause de ces chiens galeux et puants, Olivier a perdu notre enfant ! Et toi ! Toi pendant ce temps, tu...»

« J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour sauver la vie d'un enfant bien vivant, Marcus ! Cet enfant, devant toi, qui portait en lui de bien des façons les conséquences de la barbarie de cette meute qui l'a volé à sa mère, converti de force et utilisé comme putain ! »

Les sanglots de l'enfant se firent plus forts. Un torrent d'émotions envahit Noé, plus que cela n'était jamais arrivé depuis sa transformation. Il n'y avait plus de Werwulfs, plus d'Alpha pour les contenir par la terreur.

« Je ne suis pas une putain ! » hurla-t-il soudain. « Je suis Noé ! Noé ! Noé Madley, quatorze ans, encore vivant ce soir ! » continua-t-il, avant de s'effondrer de nouveau. « Je suis Noé... Je m'appelle Noé... je veux plus... » il leva ses yeux verts délavés vers Marcus. « Je suis... désolé si l'Alpha ou ma meute vous ont fait du mal, à vous tous... si vous voulez me tuer, alors faites-le, mais je veux plus souffrir... par pitié... »

Noé suffoquait parmi ses larmes, la respiration erratique et le cœur battant à tout rompre entre ses côtes.

Marcus le dévisagea un instant. Il sembla hésiter, puis il tourna les talons et disparut.

« Plus personne ne te fera du mal, Noé Madley, » assura Jayden d'une voix calme tout en caressant lui aussi les cheveux fous.

**... ... ...**

Noé s'assit sur l'un des bancs du jardin. Le ciel était clair, les étoiles commençaient déjà à briller alors que la nuit venait à peine de débuter. Au loin, les derniers rayons du soleil s'effaçaient. Partout la neige recouvrait le sol et les arbres. Le loup-garou souffla, regardant la buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Il releva le col de son manteau, plus parce qu'il ne s'était pas encore habitué au vêtement que par nécessité due à l'air glacial.

Des bruits de pas crissant dans la neige se firent entendre, mais Noé ne tourna pas la tête. Il avait reconnu l'odeur du Vampire derrière lui, l'identifiant sans peine.

« Tu vas prendre froid, Noé. »

Le lupin fit un semblant de sourire, plus une grimace qu'autre chose.

« Je ne suis pas un fragile calice humain, Marcus, » dit-il d'une voix claire.

Il lui avait fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps avant de parvenir à parler ainsi aux membres du clan de Severus Snape. Mais tous avaient été patients, compréhensifs. Ils l'appelaient par son prénom, le plaçant sur un même pied d'égalité, du moins autant que leur permettait leur nature vampirique, peu habitués voire pas du tout qu'ils étaient à fréquenter un Loup-garou.

« Non, c'est vrai, tu es un fragile petit louveteau, » se moqua le grand vampire sombre en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Noé se tourna enfin vers lui. Marcus, comme Severus, avaient vu leur précieux calice souffrir en raison de la cruauté de Greyback. Noé savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'était qu'une victime, lui-aussi, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux calices, il se sentait triste et coupable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je l'attends, » répondit l'enfant en levant son petit nez pointu vers le ciel. « Elle ne sera pas encore pleine, mais j'aime la sentir sur moi. »

Marcus ne manqua pas la note de nostalgie, de chagrin, dans la voix du garçon.

« Noé, la décision de Severus est bonne, tu le sais au fond de toi. »

Noé ferma les yeux et déglutit.

« Je ne veux pas, Marcus. Je ne veux pas qu'il me donne à une autre meute. Je ne veux pas... pas que... » Sa voix se brisa.

Non, Petit Homme refusait que Severus Snape, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, et ce clan qui l'avait soigné, guéri de ses blessures, ne se débarrasse de lui en le confiant à une nouvelle meute. Il tremblait à l'idée de ce que ces Loups-garous pourraient lui faire.

Il savait pertinemment que Snape ne voyait pas les choses comme cela, qu'il ne l'abandonnait ni ne le vendait à d'autres. Compagnon Loup, lui, approuvait la décision du Maître Vampire. Il pleurait l'absence de meute, se sentait seul, si seul. Pire, il dépérissait peu à peu.

Les paroles de ceux de son ancienne meute se rappelaient souvent à lui. Un Oméga n'était pas un loup solitaire. Il ne pouvait survivre sans meute. Il finirait, petit à petit, à sombrer dans la dépression ou la folie et en mourrait, sans aucun doute.

Pourtant Noé s'en moquait. Peu importait qu'il ne vive que deux, cinq ou dix ans. Il ne voulait pas redevenir la putain d'une meute.

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Severus ne te confiera jamais à des Lycanthropes dégénérés. Il veillera à ton bien être. »

Le gamin essuya une larme solitaire sur sa joue.

« Oui, mais il ne sera pas là ensuite, aucun d'entre vous ne sera là quand ils m'emmèneront avec eux. »

« Nous continuerons à veiller sur toi, » assura le Vampire.

Noé soupira et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du vampire. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire. Eh bien, si on lui avait dit un jour que son clan s'attacherait à un Loup-garou, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Snape aurait même ouvert le ventre de l'imprudent pour l'étrangler avec ses propres boyaux. Mais le gosse n'était pas comme les autres Lycans. Il était si jeune, avait tant souffert, sans oublier son caractère doux et soumis qui ne pouvait que plaire aux Vampires. Il posa sa main sur la tête nue du louveteau, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Je t'assure, Noé, c'est le mieux pour toi. Tu as besoin d'autres membres de ton espèce. »

L'Oméga ne répondit pas. De toute façon, parlementer ne servirait à rien, la décision de Severus Snape était prise. Peu importait ce qu'il pourrait dire, même s'il mentait sur ce que sa partie lupine ressentait. Partie qui le perturbait de plus en plus, en raison de son ignorance sur sa propre espèce et sa nature d'Oméga.

« Marcus, je suis allé à la bibliothèque de la demeure. Depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai cherché des informations sur les Werwulfs et sur les Omégas. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Qui je suis ? Pourquoi je suis un Oméga ? »

Marcus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas grand chose à ta race. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, confortable, que brisa toutefois le Vampire.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Tu es ce que tu es. Au pire, tu demanderas à ta prochaine meute, ils pourront te renseigner. »

« J'aimerai savoir, c'est tout. » Noé s'arrêta avant de reprendre, d'une voix sourde. « Quand... quand Olivier a perdu le bébé, est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il a eu mal ? Est-ce qu'il a saigné ? »

Marcus se tendit contre lui et Noé se fustigea intérieurement.

« Pardon, je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû t'en parler. »

Après encore un moment de silence, Marcus répondit.

« Je n'étais pas là, quand c'est arrivé. Olivier n'avait pas mal, avant, c'est à cause... à cause du sort qu'il a perdu le bébé. Il a souffert et a saigné oui. Mais sa souffrance était surtout morale. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela. »

« Je... Je sais pas, » murmura Noé en se triturant les doigts.

Marcus le regarda, absolument pas convaincu par le mensonge évident de l'enfant. Néanmoins, il n'insista pas, se doutant de la possible raison de toutes ces questions. Ce ne serait pas à lui de lui expliquer, mais à ceux de son peuple. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas menti, il était plutôt ignare en matière de lycanthropie.

À côté de lui, Noé se posait effectivement beaucoup de questions. Il refusait pourtant encore d'admettre l'horrible vérité. Il la refusait même en bloc. Non, il refusait d'envisager la possibilité qu'un enfant, l'enfant de Fenrir, avait été dans son ventre. Il ne voulait pas accepter l'hypothèse qu'être un Oméga signifiait pouvoir enfanter et que le fameux projet de son Alpha était qu'il porte sa progéniture.

Pourtant... pourtant tout concordait, tous les éléments du puzzle s'emboîtaient. Y compris ses douleurs abdominales et les fameux « soins » de Jayden qui les avaient mystérieusement guéries... Mais l'horreur de la situation était telle qu'il la rejetait en bloc. Quand bien même aujourd'hui son ventre était vide. Parce qu'il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir si c'était parce qu'il était Oméga qu'il serait devenu porteur ou si c'était parce qu'il était – peut-être ! - déjà porteur qu'il était devenu Oméga.

Non, il ne voulait pas ! Même s'il cherchait les réponses à ces questions depuis des jours dans les parchemins et les livres. Il ne voulait pas...

Il n'était pas un porteur. Ne pouvait pas l'être. Parce que s'il était un porteur, alors cela voulait dire qu'il était né avec des gènes sorciers, or, il n'y avait aucun sorcier dans sa famille. S'il était né porteur, il aurait dû être détecté à la naissance, il aurait passé son enfance au Temple, ne venant chez lui que de temps en temps. Sa famille aurait reçu de l'argent pour son acquisition et lui aurait reçu une éducation. Il aurait été sur l'estrade de présentation, vêtu des plus beaux habits, au lieu d'être ce gamin en guenilles qui les admirait. Et surtout... il aurait été courtisé, flatté... aimé...

Son cœur se serra atrocement.

« Noé ? »

La voix de Marcus le tira de ses songes.

« Ce n'est rien... je crois... je vais me promener un peu. Ce n'est pas la peine de me suivre, Marcus, je ne risque rien ici, tu sais. »

Le Vampire lui sourit, voyant que l'enfant était bien plus triste qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Il le regarda enlever son manteau puis tous ses vêtements y compris ses chaussures qu'il supportait si difficilement de porter. Aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, Noé leva son visage vers le ciel, s'abreuvant des pâles rayons de la lune pas encore pleine.

Les yeux de Marcus ne le quittaient pas et chacun savait que malgré les paroles de Noé, lui ou un autre Vampire le veillerait de loin. Ce n'était pas de la surveillance, Noé n'était plus un prisonnier sur les Terres Sombres. Juste qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Noé inspira et laissa sa nature lycanthrope prendre le dessus, s'obligeant à respirer le plus lentement possible alors que ses os craquaient. Au moins une chose de positive à la meute de Greyback. Elle apprenait la douleur, apprenait à la contrôler et malgré tout, certains des Werwulfs parmi les plus anciens lui avaient enseigné à contrôler sa transformation. Ou plutôt à ne pas la contrôler, à se laisser posséder, à communier avec sa partie lupine.

Là où se tenait auparavant un jeune garçon, un loup brun s'ébrouait. Il leva sa truffe, respira le vent qui lui chatouillait les naseaux. Finalement, il se tourna vers le Vampire, lui donna un rapide coup de langue sur les doigts et partit en courant.

Noé avait suivi les ordres de Severus, ne se transformant le premier mois qu'à l'appel de la pleine lune. Mais il n'avait pas pu continuer. Il avait besoin de se ressourcer à sa nature lycanthrope, au risque de perdre la raison encore plus vite. Sa détresse avait été telle que le Seigneur Vampire avait miraculeusement cédé face aux yeux verts.

Il courut, et courut encore, ressentant chacun de ses muscles qui jouaient sous sa peau. Il avait repris du poids, bien qu'il restât mince. Le loup n'était donc pas une énorme bête, il ressemblait à un loup, un simple loup. Un jeune loup.

Il traversa les jardins, la plaine et finit par gravir une petite colline sur laquelle poussait quelques sapins. Arrivé à son sommet, la bête s'assit sur son arrière-train et regarda la lune.

La tristesse l'envahit. Il était l'Oméga sans meute, son existence même était absurde. Il n'avait plus de meute, plus de compagnon. Son ancien Alpha n'était pas bon, c'était une brute, mais lui était né pour avoir un compagnon et servir une meute. Or, il n'avait plus rien. Il n'était même plus un véritable Oméga, juste un fantôme.

Seul la lune désormais l'accompagnait.

Le Maître Vampire lui avait promis une nouvelle meute. Il espérait qu'elle viendrait le chercher. Petit Homme tremblait de frayeur à cette idée. Lui aussi, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour vivre. Contrairement à Petit Homme, Compagnon Loup voulait vivre, le plus longtemps possible.

Le Loup-garou leva son museau, ouvrit sa gueule et poussa un long hurlement déchirant. Il pleurait sa peine, chantait à la lune sa douleur et ses espérances. Il hurla sur son passé sordide et son futur incertain. Il pleura encore sur ce qu'il était, pria pour qu'enfin, il ne soit plus aussi esseulé.

Il hurla longtemps et son chant fut écouté par de nombreux habitants des Terres Sombres, émus de l'entendre.

**... ... ...**

Le vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres, plutôt fortement. Noé ne s'en inquiéta pas, trop occupé qu'il était à fouiller dans son sac pour chercher ses vêtements. En partant, Severus Snape l'avait autorisé à prendre tout ce qui était dans sa chambre. Le jeune Loup-garou avait pris tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre, pliant ses habits soigneusement.

Ce départ n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents, que ce soit quand il avait dit adieu à sa vie humaine ou sa vie lupine avec la meute de Greyback. Celle-là était bien préparée, à défaut d'être désirée.

Le louveteau avait pleuré tout le premier jour, sous sa forme humaine ou lupine puisque le voyage se faisait à quatre pattes. Même si quand il était canin, seuls ses gémissements et couinements démontraient sa détresse.

Les autres Loups-garous de la délégation de la meute de Remus Lupin l'avait laissé en paix, se disant qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps. Au bout de trois jours, Hector, le Bêta, était allé le voir pour discuter. Cela s'était avéré être un monologue, le gamin ne décrochant pas un mot, les yeux rivés au sol et les joues humides.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi et comment faire avec lui. Tous savaient ce qu'il avait enduré. Bill, plus que quiconque, avait été horrifié. Il avait fait lui-même une crise de panique et seul Hector, comme à l'accoutumé, avait pu le rassurer.

Chaque nuit, les Werwulfs dressaient la tente. Noé refusait d'y mettre un orteil. Il s'enroulait dans sa couverture, se couchait près des flammes, loin des hommes.

La fin de l'hiver était clémente, ils allaient vers le Sud et l'Est. Les températures et le temps lui avaient donc permis cet isolement. Mais ce soir, le vent d'hiver était de nouveau glacial.

« Noé, tu dors avec nous, cette nuit, » lança Hector alors que tous se préparaient à se coucher.

« Je préfère rester dehors, » murmura-t-il.

Cette fois, l'humeur du Lycanthrope s'assombrit.

« Non ! Cela commence à bien faire. J'ai été bien patient jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant, cela suffit. Il va faire froid, peut-être même qu'il va neiger, tu ne peux pas rester dehors ! »

« J'ai dormi à moitié nu avec un temps bien pire, » protesta l'enfant.

Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Paniqué, il se jeta au sol, un bras devant son visage et recula de trois bons mètres.

« Pardon ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas te contrarier, Bêta ! Pardon, je suis désolé ! »

Noé se roula en boule, les bras en croix devant son visage, des sanglots plein la gorge alors que le Loup-garou approchait. Il allait le battre, au minimum, pensa son esprit affolé.

Si Hector avait pensé un instant se fâcher avec le gosse, voire même lui tâter les fesses d'une taloche, il abandonna rapidement l'idée. Il était un peu démuni. Les Loups-garous dont il s'occupait généralement n'étaient pas si jeunes et le seul à l'avoir ému jusqu'à présent était Bill. Décidément, Greyback était doué pour briser.

« Noé, je ne vais pas te frapper, ni aucun d'entre nous, » répéta-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Le gamin ne bougea pas plus, se contentant de trembler. Hector poussa un soupir tout en passant sa large main sur son visage mal rasé.

« Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il se redressa et s'empara du louveteau qui hurla et se débattit. La poigne de Hector s'abattit sur sa nuque, pour le maintenir comme pour tenter de le calmer, sans succès.

Noé était terrorisé. L'enfer allait recommencer ! Le Bêta allait le mettre dans cette tente, au milieux de ces mâles et ensuite... ensuite ils se jetteraient sur lui pour faire ce que tous les mâles faisaient.

Une plainte déchirante sortit de sa bouche. Il réalisa à peine que Hector l'avait déposé au sol, dans la tente. Il se recroquevilla, dans une panique totale. Il voulait retourner chez les Vampires ! Ils lui avaient promis de veiller sur lui ! Ils l'avaient abandonné...

Ses lourds sanglots se firent peu à peu pleurs, puis simples reniflements alors que le temps passait et que le garçon réalisait en douceur que personne ne le touchait ou ne le frappait. Il y avait une présence, à côté de lui, une présence douce, qui sentait bon la prairie. Il ouvrit les yeux, son regard vert tombant dans le bleu de Bill. Ce dernier lui sourit et tendit lentement sa main. Noé le laissa faire. L'odeur de Bill était tellement apaisante. Elle lui rappelait celle de Morag et Megan. Ce pour une excellente raison, Bill était un soumis lui aussi.

Toujours en se laissant porter par l'odeur rassurante et les souvenirs des louves, Noé autorisa Bill à le prendre contre lui, doucement, lentement... tendrement. Le gamin glissa son nez dans le cou de l'homme, inspirant profondément. Bill sentait bon, un vent frais dans un champs, l'affection d'un frère, le soleil de l'été. Noé ouvrit les yeux, découvrant un éclat miel et orangé. Il inspira de nouveau. Bill sentait les abricots. Il revit sa mère, sortant de leur lourde cuisinière une tarte faite avec les abricots qu'Édith et lui avaient chapardé, les fruits finement caramélisés et l'odeur du sucre, du beurre frais. Le rire d'Édith devant leur dessert préféré, si rare.

Il fondit en larmes, se raccrochant comme un désespéré au cou du Loup-garou. Il balbutia des paroles sans sens, imparfaites, des mots incompréhensibles et souvent, les prénoms de sa mère, de ses sœurs, de ses amies louves. Bill le tenait si fort contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de sombrer, il lui parlait de sa vie, de ses frères, de sa sœur. De l'homme qui avait fait d'eux des lupins et des frères par sa morsure contaminée. Être dans les bras de Bill, c'était comme rentrer chez lui après un long voyage.

Noé sentit que Bill le traînait jusque sur sa couche, le couchant à ses côtés, sans jamais défaire son étreinte. Une couverture fut posée sur eux, entraînant d'autres souvenirs à Noé qui sanglota encore et encore. Le nom de Ralph fusa cette fois, le loup qui l'avait sauvé de la nuit glaciale en lui offrant une place sous sa couverture. Et Daniel. Daniel, qui l'avait aidé, soigné, qui l'avait trahi et violé sans pitié. L'avait-il aimé ?

Bill continua ses caresses, lui jurant de ne jamais le toucher, jamais le blesser. De l'aimer comme le petit frère qu'il était désormais pour lui. Bill qui savait rassurer Petit Homme et Compagnon Loup.

Noé leva son visage, donnant des petits coups de langue sur les joues et le cou de Bill, geignant en humain et en lupin. Et puis la fatigue, le calme le prirent.

Noé s'endormit dans les bras de Bill qui le suivit.

Les autres Loups-garous regardaient la scène, perplexes. Quand les deux soumis s'endormirent, l'un d'eux s'approcha de Hector.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu te spécialises dans les causes perdues. »

Hector gronda en réponse, menaçant. Il ne tolérerait pas que l'on se moque d'une façon ou d'une autre de son compagnon. L'autre comprit aussitôt son erreur et baissa les yeux.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal. Mais Bill comme le gamin ont été brisés par Greyback et c'est toi qui t'en charge. Regarde, il semblerait que le gosse s'est trouvé une nouvelle mère et Bill ne le lâche pas. »

Les yeux gris de Hector retournèrent à contempler Bill, son compagnon, et l'enfant. Car bien qu'il ait fêté ses quinze ans chez les Vampires, le louveteau était encore si fin, si fragile, qu'il ne pouvait le considérer autrement.

Le grand homme soupira. Il savait ce qui lui était arrivé dans la meute et le « soin » très particulier que les Vampires avaient dû lui apporter.

Hector serra les poings. Quel dommage, vraiment, que les suceurs de sang aient voulu se venger sans leur laisser de survivant.

« C'est sans doute le mieux qu'il pouvait leur arriver, à l'un comme à l'autre. Quant au fait de les gérer, ce sera mon problème. »

« En parlant de problème, » fit doucement un autre loup, « je crains que la meute et notre Alpha doivent en régler un rapidement. Vous avez senti, vous aussi, quand il a paniqué ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête, lugubrement, Hector plus que les autres. L'enfant était un Oméga. Un Oméga qui avait été accouplé de force à un âge bien trop tendre et qui avait été engrossé. La nature profonde de l'Oméga avait été enclenchée, alors que dans une meute saine, le louveteau aurait été surprotégé jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, minimum. Vingt, plus généralement. Avant que l'Alpha ne décide de son compagnonnage avec un dominant qui plairait au soumis et qui lui conviendrait. Mais avec Noé...

« Il appelle le mâle, » reprit le second Werwulf. « L'atmosphère est surchargée de ses phéromones. Nous tous ici, qui sommes pourtant déjà unis, l'avons ressenti. Alors imaginez quand nous serons dans la meute, avec tous les jeunes et les dominants célibataires. Remus va devoir rapidement lui trouver un compagnon. »

Hector se renfrogna plus encore.

« Il n'est pas prêt. Noé est un enfant traumatisé. C'est sa partie lupine qui parle. Si on le force trop vite à prendre un mâle, ce sera très difficile pour lui. Nous avons réussi à le faire venir uniquement parce que le seigneur sangsue ne voulait pas gérer un Loup-garou dans son clan et parce que nous avons promis d'en prendre soin. Le donner à un dominant à peine arrivé serait une nouvelle violence. »

« Hector, » dit le premier mâle, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. « Remus n'aura sans doute pas le choix. L'Oméga va prendre le dessus sur l'humain. Il va lui falloir un compagnon. »

Hector grogna de nouveau en montrant les dents. Un étrange sentiment de possessivité et de protection lui vrilla l'estomac tout en regardant Bill et Noé endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Nous verrons. »

**... ... ...**

« Noé, bon sang, descends de cet arbre, tu n'es pas un oiseau que je sache ! »

« Non ! Je refuse ! Et toi, Hector, tu n'es qu'un traître ! »

Le grognement féroce qui monta du pied du grand mélèze où il s'était – stupidement – réfugié lui fait regretter ses paroles à peine eurent-elles franchies ses lèvres. Il se recroquevilla sur sa branche, attendant que la colère de celui qui était devenu son père d'adoption au fil des mois n'éclate.

« Nom d'un chien, descends immédiatement, chiot, ou je te promets que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine ! » cria Hector. « C'est un ordre, Noé ! »

La dernière phrase avait été émise avec toute l'aura de domination que possédait le Loup-garou. Noé couina du haut de l'arbre. Sa nature de soumis autant que le respect de son tuteur firent le reste : il dégringola rapidement de branches en branches jusqu'à se tenir devant l'homme furibond.

Toujours en geignant, il s'approcha avec timidité et montra son cou. Hector gronda, se maudissant de fondre devant le regard vert suppliant. Ce maudit louveteau avait réussi à amadouer des Vampires et lui, l'implacable Hector, ne résistait guère plus.

« Noé, les délégations sont toutes arrivées. Tout le monde t'attend. Tu dois venir rencontrer les dominants. »

Le visage du garçon s'affaissa.

« Je veux pas y aller, » dit-il d'une voix chevrotante et les yeux humides.

« Noé... » soupira Hector en le prenant contre lui.

« Vous allez m'abandonner ! » pleura l'adolescent. « Snape m'a abandonné, et vous faites pareil ! Vous faites pire ! Bill et toi vous êtes mes pères... Me donne pas, Hector, je veux pas revivre la même chose qu'avec Greyback... »

« Tu ne revivras jamais la même chose qu'avec ce monstre ! » le coupa Hector, ses bras puissants serrant plus encore le corps gracile.

« Je veux pas de dominant, je veux pas de mâle, » sanglota Noé.

« Tu en as besoin, ta nature Oméga le réclame. »

« Je déteste être un Oméga ! Je déteste ! » cria l'enfant en martelant le torse de l'homme de ses points.

Hector le berça un instant, le laissant évacuer sa peine.

« Allez, viens, fils, » dit-il en séchant les larmes sur les joues.

Noé le suivit en traînant les pieds et le cœur battant de plus en plus vite à l'approche de la clairière qui tenait lieu de point de rendez-vous. Les dominants de la meute de Remus intéressés par sa petite personne étaient six. Aucun ne lui plaisait. Remus avait aussi envoyé des messagers aux autres meutes environnantes. C'était une coutume Lycanthrope quand un Oméga était en jeu, car ils étaient rares.

En arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous, Noé garda la tête basse. Remus finissait d'expliquer qui était l'Oméga de sa meute sujet à donation, le passé qu'il avait eu et la raison pour laquelle il était si jeune. Le petit Oméga grimaça. Il détestait quand on dissertait sur sa vie.

« Allez, Noé, » l'encouragea Bill en le poussant gentiment devant les mâles.

Le garçon obéit. Il leva la tête. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur les six mâles qu'il connaissait déjà et détailla les autres. Ils étaient neuf. L'un d'eux lui envoya des frissons dans le dos tant il était immense et sa barbe broussailleuse. Sans compter qu'il devait bien avoir cinquante ans.

Il arriva à la fin de la ligne et c'est alors qu'il le vit. Ce n'était pas un dominant, loin de là, mais il se tenait aux côtés d'un mâle que Noé ne regarda même pas. Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir en un O silencieux.

Comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha de l'homme qui lui souriait. À la surprise des membres de la meute de Remus, il tenta d'esquisser un sourire en retour.

« Bonjour, Noé, » fit le loup d'une voix douce. « Je m'appelle Ayase. »

« Tu es un porteur, » murmura Noé. « Un porteur de mon pays. »

L'homme acquiesça. Il portait un pantalon souple et sa chemise était ouverte sur son ventre. Lequel ne cachait rien du tatouage en forme de calice qui lui entourait le nombril. Des vergetures marbraient la peau lisse, preuve d'au moins une grossesse antérieure. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules. Deux fines tresses partaient des tempes et se perdaient ensuite dans la masse. Il portait aussi des colliers en nacre et coquillage, ses oreilles étaient percées et arboraient chacune une perle.

« Un porteur du Royaume de Poufsouffle, devenu Oméga au sein de la meute de la Rive Sud, au bord de la mer, » déclara Ayase. « Je te présente mon neveu, Cédric, fils de notre Alpha, Amos Diggory. »

Noé se tourna vers le jeune homme que lui présentait l'autre Oméga mâle. Il fronça ses sourcils alors que Cédric lui souriait largement. Soudain, ses yeux d'absinthe tombèrent littéralement dans des gris marbrés d'ambre. Et s'écarquillèrent.

« Bonjour, Noé. Tu te souviens de moi ? Parce que moi, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. »

« Le prétendant, à Chourave, » souffla Noé. « Tu m'avais senti, toi aussi. »

« Et tu t'es enfui, » confirma Cédric. « Je t'ai attendu, Noé. Je suis revenu ensuite à chaque Présentation qui se tenait à Chourave. Mais je ne regardais pas les porteurs sur l'estrade. »

Il tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de Noé. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi la meute de Remus tandis que Noé fermait les yeux et appuyait plus encore sa joue contre la paume chaude. Puis les doigts du Loup-garou se perdirent dans les boucles douces. Jamais aucun dominant n'avait pu toucher Noé, à part Hector. Même les louves le pouvaient difficilement.

« C'était toi, que je cherchais dans la foule. Je suis heureux de t'avoir enfin retrouvé. »

Les autres dominant grognèrent et Hector vint se placer derrière Noé, les deux mains sur ses épaules. En tant que responsable du louveteau, c'était à lui de parler.

« La compétition entre les dominants va commencer. Soyez braves, montrez-nous votre puissance, votre endurance et votre valeur humaine. Vous pourrez aussi discuter avec lui. Notre Alpha et moi-même choisiront aux termes de ces cinq jours le compagnon de mon fils. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. Ni pendant le concours, ni après. »

Les paroles tout comme le ton menaçant ne laissaient que peu de doutes quant à la volonté de Hector de protéger Noé.

Aux termes des cinq jours, Bill et Noé pleuraient en se disant au revoir.

« On viendra te voir, très souvent. Ce n'est pas un adieu. »

« Je sais, » renifla Noé.

Il se détourna, le cœur malheureux de quitter ses pères. Une main bronzée se saisit de la sienne et il suivit son futur compagnon, rejoignant la délégation de sa future meute qui attendait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bien avec nous. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul et tes pères seront toujours les bienvenus, » lui assura le mâle.

Une main plus claire se saisit de son menton et lui redressa son visage humide.

« Je serai là pour te guider, t'aider et te conseiller. Tu n'es plus seul, Noé. »

Le garçon acquiesça et fit une grimace qui se voulait un sourire. Sa propre main toucha ses cheveux où désormais deux fines tresses partaient des tempes. Il ne les quitterait plus, sauf dans l'intimité de son futur foyer. Ayase avait commencé à lui apprendre les coutumes des porteurs et lui avait promis de continuer.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui n'avait pas lâché sa main. Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans les gris mêlés d'ambre.

« Une nouvelle vie débute, je te promets qu'elle sera belle, » déclara Cédric.

**... ... ...**


	5. Epilogue

**Les arches de Noé**

**.**

**Épilogue**

* * *

Noé se pencha vers le petit lit en bois où dormait Morgan. Son fils ressemblait à Cédric mais ses cheveux bruns bouclaient, comme les siens.

Morgan. C'était Noé qui avait choisi le prénom. Contraction entre ceux de Megan et de Morag.

Au loin, il entendait le bruit des vagues, fond sonore qui ne le quittait plus depuis six ans qu'il vivait dans la meute de Diggory. Sa meute. Son clan.

Son compagnon et son fils. Sa vie.

Noé sourit. Un vrai sourire. Cédric lui avait réappris à sourire. Il lui avait appris aussi tant de choses, comme son premier baiser, après leur cérémonie d'union.

Il avait pleuré quand Amos l'avait mordu afin de le faire entrer officiellement dans la meute, suivant leurs traditions. Il avait aussi pleuré quand Cédric l'avait mordu à la fin de la célébration de leur union.

Il avait tremblé de peur quand son désormais compagnon l'avait fait entrer dans leur maison et allongé sur sa couche. Et puis... il l'avait embrassé, câliné. Pour la première fois, Noé avait dévoilé à son mâle le tatouage en calice qui s'étalait de son nombril à son pubis, fait par Ayase selon les rites des porteurs du Royaume de Poufsouffle. Cédric s'était allongé sur lui, face à face, chose que n'avait jamais connu Noé pour un accouplement. Et pour la première fois, il avait fait l'amour, connu le plaisir dans les bras d'un homme.

« À quoi tu penses ? » demanda Cédric derrière lui en lui passant les bras autour de la taille.

« À nous, » répondit Noé.

Le dominant embrassa le cou gracile, déclenchant des frissons à son amant.

« Je suis étonné. En ce moment, tu penses surtout à notre futur voyage vers les Terres Sombres des sangsues. »

Noé se mit à rire, son particulièrement agréable aux oreilles de Cédric.

« Vampires, pas sangsues ! Il faut bien que je leur présente Morgan ! Il va avoir un an et ils ne l'ont encore jamais vu. »

« Je sais, amour, je te taquine, c'est tout. »

Il poursuivit ses bisous aériens dans le cou de l'Oméga qui soupira de bien-être.

« Morgan dort comme un ange... et si nous allions dans notre lit, nous aussi ? »

Noé se retourna et embrassa à son tour le grand homme brun. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec douceur. Sa nouvelle vie dans cette nouvelle meute était douce, à l'image du baiser de plus en plus passionné entre eux.

Le jeune homme aimait embrasser. C'était pour lui une marque d'intimité bien plus profonde que l'acte sexuel qui avait été pendant si longtemps dénaturé pour lui.

Les deux amants se prirent par la main et se dirigèrent dans leur propre chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant passer l'air encore tiède de cette journée d'été alors que la nuit était tombée.

Noé se laissa allonger sur la couche, dévorant des yeux son dominant qui s'installait sur lui. Cédric était toujours tendre, câlin. Il aimait prendre son temps. C'était ce caractère et sa patience qui avait fini par convaincre Remus et Hector de lui confier Noé. Ça et le fait que Cédric avait battu les autres dominants à plate couture sur la majorité des épreuves. Seul Hagrid, l'un des loups-garous de la meute des Forêts De l'Ouest, l'avait dépassé. Mais Noé avait presque fait une crise d'hystérie quand son nom avait été avancé. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Cédric.

Le dominant continua d'embrasser son compagnon, ses lèvres dérivant vers son torse, taquina ses mamelons sensibles et poursuivit jusqu'au nombril. Noé se tortilla sur le lit en gémissant. Son ventre, son nombril, son tatouage en forme de calice étaient des zones particulièrement érogènes pour lui.

Cédric lui enleva le pantalon, défit le sien et laissa un instant le soumis prendre le contrôle de leurs ébats. Comme c'était à prévoir, Noé se saisit de l'huile confectionnée par les porteurs, dont Ayase lui avait transmis la recette apprise au Temple de Helga. Il la fit couler dans sa paume, la réchauffa en les frottant l'une contre l'autre puis se saisit de la hampe tendue du dominant. Cédric se mordit les lèvres sous les tendres attentions érotiques.

Noé sourit. Il aimait sourire.

Il passa sa main rapidement entre ses fesses, se lubrifia à l'aide de deux de ses doigts et une fois fait, abaissa lentement son bassin sur le sexe prêt pour lui.

Les deux Werwulfs haletèrent et gémirent de concert tandis que peu à peu la verge faisait son chemin dans les entrailles brûlantes et étroites.

Noé se retrouva finalement assis, les mains posées sur le torse de Cédric. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait toujours pu regarder Cédric dans les yeux. Il lui avait appris qu'on pouvait faire l'amour en se regardant dans les yeux. Et Noé aimait faire l'amour avec lui.

Doucement, il leva ses fesses avant de les rabaisser, encore et encore, faisant bouger le sexe dur entre ses reins.

De longues plaintes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres rougies par les précédents baisers. C'était bon de faire l'amour de cette façon. Cédric, lui, serrait les dents, tant en raison des sensations, que de la vue que lui offrait son amant, ou par la retenue qu'il s'imposait.

Au bout de longues minutes, il n'y tint plus, bascula le corps qui le chevauchait, ce qui déclencha un rire cristallin au docile.

Ils se dévisagèrent, heureux. Cédric abaissa son visage, déposa un petit bisou sur la bouche purpurine, souleva les jambes minces qu'il maintint ouvertes de ses bras et entama la langoureuse danse des amants.

Noé rejeta sa tête en arrière, totalement possédé par le plaisir et l'homme au-dessus de lui. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, selon leur habitude. Et puis, quand les coups de reins de Cédric s'accélérèrent, que la tendresse devint passion, Noé jouit, sans autre stimulation que le pénis en lui.

**... ... ...**

« Morgan, viens mon bébé. Allez, petit louveteau, viens voir papa, » disait Noé, encourageant son fils dans ses premiers pas.

Le petit ne voulait toujours pas se lâcher et marchait sur ses deux jambes dodues, une main contre la barque en train d'être construite par son père. Il arriva enfin dans les bras de son papa qui le souleva du sol en l'embrassant.

« Regarde, Morgan, » fit Cédric. « Tu vois, construire une barque ou une maison, c'est comme construire sa vie. On prend les planches qui s'offrent à nous, en ne retenant que les plus solides. Et puis, on en fait des arches sur lesquelles on viendra clouer d'autres planches. Ces arches, ce sont les fondations, les chemins de notre destin. Elles nous guident, nous apprennent, mais on doit les trier pour ne retenir que les meilleurs et s'appuyer sur elles. Les autres, même si on ne les oublie pas, ne doivent pas nous empêcher de construire, ni fragiliser notre barque. Elles serviront à d'autres choses. Peut-être. »

« Cédric, il est trop petit, » rit Noé.

« Je sais, » répondit Cédric en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Noé ! » cria soudain un enfant qui courait vers eux. « Noé, il y a des gens à l'entrée du village. Ils veulent te voir ! »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

Cédric se redressa, laissant son marteau au sol afin de prendre son fils des bras du jeune papa.

« Hector et Bill ne devaient pas revenir si tôt, non ? » demanda-t-il à l'Oméga.

« Non, c'est pas eux. On les connaît pas. Et certains ne sont même pas des Lycanthropes, mais des humains, » répondit à sa place le bambin.

Noé pâlit alors que Cédric passait un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

« Je... je ne sais pas qui cela peut être... » murmura Noé en levant un regard inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement. Allons voir et nous aviserons ensuite, » le rassura Cédric.

Ils avancèrent vers l'entrée où plusieurs personnes s'entassaient déjà autour des inconnus. Noé tendit le cou, tentant de voir qui le demandait.

Une chevelure épaisse et sombre comme la nuit attira bientôt son regard. Il s'arrêta alors qu'un visage qu'il croyait ne plus jamais voir se tournait vers lui. La femme le dévisagea, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se mettait à courir vers lui.

« Noé ! Noé ! »

Ce cri sortit le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Il courut lui aussi et la serra contre son cœur.

« Laura ! »

« Oh Noé ! Je t'ai retrouvé, enfin je t'ai retrouvé ! Je t'ai cherché, pendant des années ! Tout le monde me disait d'abandonner mais j'ai refusé ! Je savais, au fond de mon âme, que tu étais vivant ! Et enfin, enfin tu es là ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs larmes se mélangeant.

« Comment ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? » demandant Noé sans quitter sa sœur des yeux.

« Johanes, mon mari, avait engagé plusieurs soldats, des limiers. On a retrouvé ta trace jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine de l'ancien Seigneur Noir. Mais ensuite, plus rien. Il y a trois ans, une personne que tu connais bien nous a guidés. »

Laura essuya ses larmes et désigna une forme fine qui se tenait derrière elle. Noé eut le souffle coupé.

« Non... Megan... Megan ! »

Il sauta dans ses bras et de nouveau, les larmes coulèrent à flots.

« On a continué nos recherches, encore et encore. Je savais que tu étais vivant, Noé, » continua Laura.

« Ralph et moi, on s'est installé vers Chourave, » expliqua à son tour Megan. « On a découvert ton existence chez le Seigneur Vampire et de là, dans la meute de ce Lupin. On aurait voulu venir plus tôt, mais... » elle désigna du doigt un homme qui dans un premier temps faillit faire s'évanouir de peur Noé.

Il y eut un instant de flottement incertain alors que l'ancien Oméga de la meute de Fenrir Greyback regardait le fuyard de cette même meute.

Ralph.

Le seul à ne l'avoir jamais touché. Celui qui l'avait sauvé du froid durant une nuit d'hiver.

Et dans ses bras, un bébé au cheveux bruns, comme ses parents. Noé déglutit, découvrant à ses côtés un autre homme, sûrement le mari de Laura, et d'autres enfants. Deux garçons qui avaient les yeux sombres de sa sœur, et une petite fille agrippée aux jambes de Ralph qui le dévisageait avec de grands yeux bleus, comme son père.

Noé s'avança vers eux, leva ses yeux vers Ralph. Autant que son enfant le lui permettait, l'homme-loup le serra contre lui.

« Je te présente notre fille, Hannah, et notre fils, Noé. »

« Noé ? » demanda l'Oméga, surpris.

« Nous n'avons jamais oublié ceux que nous avions abandonnés, » reprit Ralph, ému.

« Vous ne nous avez pas abandonnés. Vous deviez sauver vos vies. Je suis... très heureux du choix que nous avons fait tous les quatre, » affirma Noé.

Le soir, alors que la meute ripaillait autour d'un immense foyer installé sur la place centrale, Noé regarda ses amis, sa famille, son compagnon. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais d'où il venait vraiment, sa mère ne l'ayant très certainement pas porté en son sein. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'important c'était le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui, le tournant qu'avait pris sa vie et cette dernière qui le comblait.

**... ... ...**

**FIN**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA : **voilà, cette petite fiction est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Pour ceux qui aiment les loups-garous, notamment ceux nés ici, vous les retrouverez dans une de mes prochaines fictions qui sera une HP/DM.


End file.
